Les rendez-vous
by lolitara
Summary: Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé une fois d'un collègue de mon père qui offrait son fils a de nouveaux clients potentiels ou aux associés, et ils avaient le droit à une heure avec lui pour le baiser ? Bah ce fils, c'est Drago. Et ça a commencé parce que mon père m'avait organisé un rendez-vous avec lui. (UA,; Drarry ; /!\ mention d'abus /!\)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je vous présente donc le nouveau format de cette fiction (enfin j'ai juste redécoupé l'OS pour en faire des chapitres)

Je voulais que le format de cette fiction soit plus homogène !

J'ai aussi réécris quelques trucs (pas grand chose), pour enlever les incohérences, donc normalement tout va bien mais comme on ne sait jamais, prévenez moi si vous en voyez :)

* * *

Cette fiction parle d'abus sexuels, de relations compliquées, mais surtout d'amour, enfin plutôt sa définition

Il y aura du LEMON, mais aussi des scènes violentes (vous serez prévenus en temps et en heure) = Le rating M n'est pas là pour rien !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **\- Hey, Harry, attends-moi !**

Ron, jeune garçon de 17 ans grand et plutôt baraqué, courait derrière son ami en faisant balancer son sac dans son dos. Ils étaient tout les deux en retard, leur première heure de cours entamée depuis longtemps. Ils passèrent les grandes portes du lycée Poudlard en se chamaillant, puis se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau du CPE. Ils avaient l'habitude maintenant, d'être en retard, c'était tous les matins pareils. Tous les matins, Harry Potter attendait son meilleur ami Ron Weasley, qui avait toujours un problème de réveil. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le bruit qui manquait dans la maison du roux, avec deux frères farceurs et une petite sœur tout aussi bruyante. La famille s'élargissait avec trois autres grands frères qui travaillaient tous dans la grande ville la plus proche. Mais Ron n'avait jamais été du matin, aussi Harry devait l'attendre en s'empiffrant des gaufres au miel que lui préparait Molly Weasley, la mère.

Devant le bureau du CPE, ils se turent, et pénétrèrent presque cérémonieusement dans ce qu'ils appelaient "l'antre noire" du CPE Mr Rusard. Celui-ci les observa silencieusement, l'air blasé, et leur rédigea un mot d'absence sans même leurs poser de questions. Cela faisait trois ans que ça durait, il avait l'habitude.

Ils se dirigèrent, toujours en rigolant, vers leur salle de classe, où le cours était déjà commencé depuis 20 minutes. De toute façon, c'était physique-chimie, une matière qu'ils détestaient cordialement tous les deux.

Mr Rogue ne les salua même pas et sans les regarder, leur indiqua d'un mouvement de menton de s'asseoir. Les professeurs en avaient marre d'eux, c'était indéniable.

Lorsque le cours fut enfin terminer, ils sortirent pour aller fumer une cigarette. Enfin Harry fumait, et Ron se contentait de tousser à côté de lui à cause de son asthme. Là, ils furent rejoint par le reste de leur bande.

Il y avait tout d'abord Hermione Granger, une magnifique jeune fille aussi belle qu'intelligente et dont Ron était secrètement amoureux depuis leur 6ème. Puis, il y avait Neville Longdubat, un garçon au grand cœur qui savait faire la fête. Luna Lovegood, une fille un peu allumée qui semblait toujours être sous extazy, Pansy Parkinson, très belle mais aussi très provocatrice, Blaise Zabini, un italien dragueur qui savait user de ses charmes, mais qui s'était arrêté sur Harry. Eux deux sortaient ensemble depuis environ 3 mois. Et enfin, le petit nouveau, Drago Malefoy, magnifique, qui ressemblait à un ange, des cheveux presque blanc et un charisme impressionnant. Il était arrivé il y a quelques mois, et avait tout de suite plu à la bande, qui l'avait intégré en préparant une des plus grosses soirées jamais faite.

Drago Malefoy était un jeune homme plein de mystère, et c'est cela qui avait attiré Harry. Ce dernier, considéré comme l'un (si ce n'est le) plus beau gars du lycée, avait été subjugué par l'aura que dégageait le blond. Il semblait si inatteignable, si parfait. Un démon caché dans un ange. Il trouvait ça... fascinant. Et puis Harry étant homosexuel, il ne pouvait se cacher que le blond était vraiment attirant.

La petite bande se rejoignit donc devant le lycée, les fumeurs allumant leurs cigarettes, sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione, qui ne concevait pas qu'on puisse vouloir se créer tout seul des maladies. Ils parlèrent du professeur de chimie, détester par la plupart des élèves sauf Blaise et Drago qui le trouvait vraiment intéressant. Pansy, qui avait jeté son dévolu sur Drago depuis qu'il était arrivé, le draguait ouvertement, faisant lever les yeux au ciel au reste du groupe. Puis Blaise embrassa doucement Harry, celui-ci répondant au baiser. Leur couple était connu du lycée, et ceux qui au début avaient prit un malin plaisir à se moquer d'eux n'osaient à présent plus levé un seul regard dans leur direction. Le noir, tenant la main de son amour, lui ronronna:

 **\- Ça te dis qu'on se fasse un ciné tout les deux ce soir ?**

Les sourires se firent dans le groupe, tous sachant ce que signifiait réellement "faire un ciné", et ce n'était en aucun cas allez au cinéma. Mais, contre toute attente, Harry répondit:

 **\- Désolé, mais non, j'ai déjà un rendez-vous ce soir.**

Et il partit, suivi de sa troupe, vers le prochain cours. Les autres membres étaient interloqués de ne pas être au courant d'une activité secrète du brun. Ils l'assommèrent donc d'un milliard de questions pendant tout le trajet, auxquelles il ne répondit que devant la porte de la salle, d'un simple:

 **\- Lâchez-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas de toute la journée, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se poser beaucoup de questions. Le seul qui n'en avait visiblement rien à faire, c'était Drago. Il avait assez de problème comme ça. Car lui aussi avait un rendez-vous ce soir, un rendez-vous très spécial.

A la fin de la journée, il se cacha presque pour échapper à Pansy, et s'engouffra dans la voiture noire qui l'attendait devant l'entrée. Il avait un chauffeur, et même si pour beaucoup c'était la classe, lui trouvait ça plutôt étrange et rageant. Il aurait de loin préféré avoir sa voiture à lui.

Lorsque la voiture se gara devant l'énorme bâtisse qu'était sa maison, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas croiser son père, pas déjà. Il fallait d'abord qu'il fasse le vide dans sa tête, et qu'il se reforme le visage impénétrable qu'il enlevait lorsqu'il était au lycée.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et souffla. Ça allait être une longue soirée, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir son père, il ne pouvait pas décevoir sa famille. Le patriarche faisait tellement pour lui, pour eux, qu'il pouvait bien faire ça. Et puis, il l'avait fait tellement de fois déjà. Drago ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour se calmer. Après tout ce temps, ça lui faisait encore cet effet là, d'une boule qui vous écrase la poitrine. Un truc pas agréable du tout.

Il entendit frapper à la porte et en ouvrant les yeux, se trouva face à son père qui venait d'entrer. Il avait toujours la même allure, le menton haut, les yeux froids, le dos droit. Comme s'il dirigeait le monde. Et il était comme ça avec tout le monde, froid et distant. Mais, lorsqu'il regardait Drago, au fond de ses yeux il y avait une petite lueur, un mélange de fierté et d'amour, qui le rendait plus humain. Et qui faisait que Drago acceptait toujours de faire... ça.

 **\- Tu es bientôt prêt mon garçon ? Tu as rendez-vous dans 1 heure.**

 **\- Oui papa.** répondit Drago en se relevant, s'asseyant ainsi sur son lit et baissant la tête.

Le père se rapprocha de l'armoire et en sortit un pantalon noir, qu'il tendit à son fils, tout en annonçant:

 **\- Mets ce pantalon-là, il te fait une jolie silhouette. Et prends une chemise, classe et sobre, c'est très important.**

 **\- Oui papa.** murmura-t-il en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 **\- C'est le fils de mon patron, d'accord ? Il a ton âge et il préfère les garçons, ce qui tombe bien. Tu l'emmèneras boire un verre et après tu feras ce que tu as à faire. J'ai dit à mon patron que tu étais un garçon très sage et très docile, et il attend de voir ça. Ça pourrait nous changer la vie.**

 **\- Oui papa.**

 **\- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas fils ?**

 **\- Non papa.** chuchota-t-il dans un souffle, ravalant ses larmes.

 **\- Et puis, qui ça gène ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Personne papa.**

Et il releva la tête, un faux sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, essayant de ne pas pleurer. De ne pas penser non plus, à part au fait que son père comptait sur lui et qu'il se devait d'être à la hauteur.

Il se dirigea donc sous la douche, pour être prêt pour son rendez-vous. Il devait être beau, sexy... baisable en somme. Car, même s'il le faisait pour son père, même s'il lui faisait même croire que ça ne le gênait pas, il avait conscience de ce que tout cela voulait dire. Son père le vendait, le prêtait à des gros clients ou à ses supérieurs. Et Drago faisait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, parce que c'était pour la famille. Que son père avait besoin de cet argent.

Il sortit de la douche la tête baissée, n'osant se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait l'impression... non, il était une pute. Et dans ces moments-là, il se détestait, et il détestait encore plus ce sentiment de culpabilité qu'il avait dès qu'il pensait à refuser.

Drago s'empara des vêtements préparer par son père, et une fois l'heure arrivée, il était habillé, coiffé, propre et magnifique. Un parfait petit cadeau emballé prêt à être offert. Il se donnait l'envie de vomir. Mais il se retenait, tout comme il retenait ses sanglots intérieurs alors qu'il suivait son père dans la voiture.

Le trajet se fit en silence, chacun observant le paysage par leur fenêtre. Puis, la voiture s'arrêta, et le cœur de Drago s'affola. Il n'était pas prêt, il avait encore du mal à se remettre de la dernière fois. Il allait s'enfuir, se préparant à courir le plus loin possible de ce bar trop luxueux, mais un regard de son père et il changea d'avis. Car c'était le regard qui disait: **"Ne me déçois pas, j'ai confiance en toi."**. Le regard qui le faisait chaque fois culpabiliser. Alors, il serra les dents, baissa la tête, et suivit son père.

Il pénétra dans le bar, suivant toujours son père d'un pas traînant. Un homme, la quarantaine, lui sauta pratiquement dessus en criant:

 **\- Mon garçon, tu es de plus en plus beau de jour en jour ! Lucius, tu as vraiment un fils magnifique.**

Il se laissa tripoter, se tendant lorsqu'il sentit une main sur ses fesses, mais garda la bouche fermée, comme d'habitude. Il avait plaqué un joli sourire sur ses lèvres, le sourire du garçon docile comme on lui demandait d'être. L'homme lui annonça alors:

 **\- Ton rendez-vous est dans la salle arrière. Il est charmant lui aussi, c'est le fils du boss. Il en a de la chance, on dit que tu fais des merveilles mon petit.**

Réprimant un frisson de dégoût à l'entente de ces paroles, il se dirigea vers le salon qu'on lui avait indiqué, laissant son père dans ses affaires. Dire qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer le fils du boss était un euphémisme. Mais, comme toujours, il allait faire ce qu'on lui demandait. Après tout, peut être qu'une pipe suffira, pensa -t-il cyniquement. Il poussa les longs rideaux en satin, et arriva dans la salle la plus magnifique du bar. Là où allait les plus grands, les plus riches.

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, cherchant la table où on lui avait dit que se trouvait son rendez-vous. Et lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé, il écarquilla les yeux, le souffle coupé et son masque frigide totalement disparut, tant la surprise était grande:

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?**

Il avait crié en même temps que Harry. Ce dernier se trouvait sur une table, les yeux écarquillés. Il était à la table du rendez-vous de Drago. Non, il était le rendez-vous de Drago.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, une remarque, ça fait très plaisir :)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième chapitre :)

Présence de LEMON SOFT, à bon entendeur !

Je ne sais pas s'il faut le préciser, mais je vais le faire quand même: c'est une fiction YAOI (donc qui parle d'une relation homosexuel)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ils étaient assis, l'un en face de l'autre, sur un petit lit, dans un petit studio à l'allure sale et délabrée. Il n'était composé que d'une grande pièce, avec pour tout ameublement qu'une kitchenette, un vieux canapé troué, une table bancale et le fameux lit, et une salle de bain. L'endroit où Drago ramenait habituellement les autres. Ils étaient génés, et n'osaient pas se regarder.

Après être rester sans bouger pendant quelques secondes dans le bar, ils étaient sortis fumer une cigarette. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, le blond l'avait emmené là où il emmenait à chaque fois son rendez-vous, une petit studio poisseux dans le centre-ville. Ils s'étaient assis sur le lit, et depuis ils attendaient, en silence, que l'autre prenne la parole.

Drago avait honte. Et il maudissait le destin. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que le fils du boss, le gars à qui son père l'avait prêté, le gars avec qui il devait absolument couché, soit Harry Potter, un de ses amis du lycée ? Son secret allait éclater maintenant, faire le tour du lycée. Drago Malefoy, la pute de luxe. Il avait vraiment, vraiment honte. Comme jamais depuis qu'il avait accepté de faire ça pour son père. Alors, il gardait la tête baissé, les yeux fermés à s'en fendre les paupières, attendant le verdict. Celui qui allait détruire sa vie.

 **\- Je ne dirais rien si tu ne dis rien non plus**. murmura Harry.

Drago écarquilla les yeux en fixant Harry, qui lui aussi, avait la tête baissée. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, sous tension, puis le blond répondit dans un souffle:

 **\- D'accord.**

Harry alluma une autre cigarette, observant à présent le blond sous toutes ses coutures. Il était redevenu le Harry du lycée, le rieur, le dragueur, le chef. Et il avait des milliards de questions dans la tête. Il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait rien sur le blond, celui-ci gardant toujours une certaine distance. Et il l'avait toujours intrigué.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

Le blond releva doucement la tête, surprit que Harry soit toujours là. Il pensait qu'il allait partir maintenant qu'il avait été établit qu'ils ne diraient rien. Mais non, Harry était encore là, l'observait et lui parlait.

 **\- Je fais quoi ?**

 **\- Tu te vends. Mon père m'a dit que je devais aller voir le fils d'un de ses collaborateurs, et que je pourrais le baiser. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit que je devais le baiser, c'était bon pour ses affaires. Alors, je veux savoir pourquoi tu te vends ?**

Les larmes aux yeux, Drago cherchait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il gardait les yeux rivés sur le sol, ne voulant montrer son malaise à Harry. Puis, il parla, sans se retenir, essayant de répondre à Harry et en même temps, à lui-même.

 **\- Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Mon père me l'a demandé un jour, en me disant que ça allait pouvoir sauver notre famille. Il m'a expliqué qu'il lui fallait un appât pour ses affaires, et que je pourrais l'être. Alors, je suppose que je fais ça pour ma famille...**

 **\- Depuis quand tu fais ça ?** murmura Harry, sortant encore une cigarette, consterné par l'histoire de Drago.

 **\- Depuis... longtemps. Ça a commencé l'année de mes 13 ans, il m'a demandé d'aller à un rendez-vous avec un ami à lui. Mais les premières fois, ils me tripotaient juste, parce que j'avais encore une gueule d'enfant. Puis, vers mes 15 ans, j'avais grandi et tout le monde disait que j'étais vraiment beau. Un jour, j'avais rendez-vous avec un client, et il m'a demandé une fellation. Je l'ai fait, et depuis je faisais toujours ça. Une pipe, mais ça allait pas plus loin. Jusqu'à l'année dernière...**

Il avait fermé les yeux, revivant le moment où tout avait basculé pour lui. Et Harry le fixait, se sentant de plus en plus proche du blond. Il voulait en savoir d'avantage, le connaître par cœur, pour l'aider.

 **\- L'année dernière ?**

 **\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le grand...**

Il y eut un malaise, qu'Harry ressenti aisément. Mais il ne dit rien, et laissa Drago continuer.

 **\- Avec un gros collaborateur, un gars super important avec qui mon père travaille. Je l'ai emmené ici, prêt à le sucer puis voilà, mais il a voulu plus. Et moi, je savais pas quoi faire, je suis même pas gay... Je me suis débattu, mais il m'a dit je devais faire ça pour les affaires de mon père. Alors j'ai arrêté de bouger, et je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était... j'ai pas du tout aimé. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, je suis allé voir mon père pour me plaindre, mais il m'a demandé comment ça s'était passé, et il s'est excusé de pas m'avoir prévenu que j'allais devoir écarter les cuisses. Il a dit ça comme ça, en rajoutant que maintenant je devrais toujours faire ça. Voilà...**

 **\- Qui est-ce ? Je le connais peut-être, il travaille sûrement pour mon père.**

 **\- Non tu ne le connais pas !** répondit précipitamment le blond.

Harry perçut le mensonge dans la voix de son locuteur, mais il préféra ne pas insister lorsqu'il vit les yeux fuyants et son air terriblement mal à l'aise. Il percerait ce mystère sur la première fois de l'autre plus tard. Drago, quant à lui, n'osait plus bouger. Il sursauta quand il senti des bras autour de lui, mais ce n'était que Harry qui l'enlaçait.

 **\- Je ne suis pas à plaindre Potter. Ça ne dure qu'une heure à chaque fois, et ça ne me fait plus mal. Et puis, j'aide ma famille.**

Harry voyait bien la peine de Drago, de même qu'il voyait comment le blond luttait contre celle-ci. La vie du blond, tous ce qu'il avait dû endurer, il n'aurait jamais pu le concevoir en le regardant. Il ne connaissait rien, personne ne le connaissait vraiment. Et maintenant qu'il savait ça, il avait une furieuse envie de le réconforter, de le serrer dans ses bras et de le sauver. Et aussi de l'embrasser, mais il savait que ce ne serait absolument pas une bonne idée et en plus, il fallait d'abord qu'il comprenne pourquoi il avait envie de l'embrasser. Parce que d'accord, Drago était vraiment très très beau, et Harry était sans conteste attiré par lui depuis le premier jour, mais de là à vouloir simplement l'embrasser...

Il le relâcha, voyant que son contact rendait mal à l'aise le blond, puis chercha une solution. Il voulait voir le blond sourire.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on se bourre la gueule ?** proposa-t-il simplement. **L'alcool est un remède à tout.**

Drago le fixa, les yeux ronds, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser. Il sembla en intense réflexion pendant quelques minutes, puis il plissa les yeux, un air dur sur le visage, et questionna:

 **\- Tu vas me baiser ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non !** sursauta Harry, triste de voir que Drago le pensait comme tous les autres.

 **\- Il le faut pourtant. Sinon ton père ne sera pas content et mon père ne recevra pas d'argent. Et puis tu en as envie, ça se voit.**

Et Harry rougissait à vu d'œil, car Drago disait ça si simplement que ça en était désolant. Et il était honteux, car visiblement le blond avait surprit ses regards insistants. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait vraiment embarrassé. Alors, et puisque la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, et qu'il voulait à son tour embarrassé le blond, il répliqua sur un ton froid:

 **\- Eh bien non Malefoy, tu n'auras pas à écarter tes jolies cuisses pour moi. J'en ai pas envie.**

Puis, voyant qu'il avait été vexant, que la réaction du blond était compréhensible et que celui-ci avait honteusement baissé la tête, il continua:

 **\- Je dirais à mon père que tu es un bon coup, genre le meilleur de toute ma vie.**

Drago releva doucement la tête, scrutant la véracité des propos de Harry, puis acquiesça d'une voix qui se voulait assurée et avec un doux sourire:

 **\- D'accord. J'ai de la Vodka dans le meuble sous l'évier.**

* * *

Quelques verres plus tard... Enfin, plus précisément, deux bouteilles et demi plus tard, ils étaient complètement saoul tout les deux. Harry dansait en bougeant le haut du corps d'une façon grotesque, faisant rire aux éclats Drago qui était avachi sur le lit. Ils avaient vraiment trop bu, mais aucun des deux n'avaient vomi. Ils avaient chanté, dansé, gueulé et rigolé. Et ça avait été génial.

Harry, à bout de souffle, arrêta de danser et rejoignit Drago sur le lit. Il avait la tête qui tournait, voyait le monde flou, et avait la gorge brûlante. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre la bouteille et de boire au goulot, faisant rire le blond alors qu'il en faisait couler sur son menton. Puis, se calmant tous les deux, ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques minutes.

Ce fut Drago qui rompit le silence en demandant l'air vraiment intéressé:

 **\- Ça fait quoi d'être le fils de Voldemort?**

Harry le fixa, enfin essaya, en réfléchissant. Il avait ressenti le malaise de Drago alors qu'il prononçait le surnom de son "père", comme s'il en avait terriblement peur. Mais Harry ne releva pas, son cerveau étant totalement engourdit par l'alcool. Cela promettait une discussion forte intéressante, pensa-t-il en ricanant, sachant que l'alcool fait souvent dire toute la vérité, sans filtre entre la pensée et la bouche.

 **\- Voldemort, le boss... En vrai, mon père s'appelle Tom tu sais ? Et, être son fils c'est... bizarre... Genre je choisis jamais vraiment ce que je fais, et j'ai une certaine image à donner, et certaines obligations. Avant je trouvais ça cool. Maintenant, je pense juste que c'est un monstre. Heureusement que ce n'est pas mon vrai père, d'ailleurs.**

Le brun reprit une gorgée de Vodka puis lança, parce que ça lui passait par la tête:

 **\- Et toi, ça fait quoi de se faire baiser par des mecs alors que t'es pas homo ? Non mieux: ça fait quoi de te faire utiliser par ton père comme vide-couilles pour ses associés ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es vulgaire comme ça ?** cracha Drago, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

 **\- Désolé... Mais je comprends pas comment tu peux laisser faire ça.**

Drago ramena ses jambes contre son torse et enfoui sa tête entre ses bras. Il se battait pour ne pas s'énerver, pour ne pas pleurer. Et il réfléchissait, voulant répondre à Harry. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura:

 **\- Ça me tue. Mon père m'utilise et ça me tue. Mais je peux rien y faire, parce que si j'arrête ma famille ne gagnera plus rien. Et on a trop besoin de cet argent. Alors, je me sens mal, je me dégoûte parce que je suis qu'un putain de prostitué, sauf que j'arrêterais pas. Et pour ce qui est de ta première question, j'ai envie de dégueuler chaque fois que je me fais baiser par un mec. Je ressens aucun plaisir.**

Harry hocha la tête, voulant de nouveau réconforter Drago. Alors, doucement, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, et sans vraiment se contrôler, il se pencha. Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Drago, les yeux plongés dans ceux du blond, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Comme une caresse.

Ils restèrent interdit quelques minutes, leurs bouches collées, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Puis, Drago poussa violemment Harry vers l'arrière, se redressant. Il hurla:

 **\- Mais ça va pas Potter ? Je viens de te dire que ça me dégoûte quand un autre mec me touche et toi tu m'embrasses ? Tu es malade ou quoi ?**

Puis, un éclair de lucidité sembla lui traverser l'esprit, et il baissa le regard vers Harry qui s'était retrouver allongé sur le lit, se tenant sur les coudes et observant Drago les yeux écarquillés. Des yeux qui s'agrandir alors que le blond, le visage inexpressif, commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

 **\- Je pensais que tu étais différent, qu'on était ami.** fulmina Drago. **Mais j'avais tord, tu veux me baiser. Après tout, le rendez-vous est fait pour ça, non ? Alors vas-y, baise-moi Potter, qu'on en finisse.**

Il avait fait glisser sa chemise par terre et commençait à enlever sa ceinture d'un geste saccadé, quand Harry le stoppa en chuchotant:

 **\- As-tu si peu de considération pour toi pour ne pouvoir te voir que comme une pute ?**

Stoppant son geste, Drago resta figé, attendant la suite.

 **\- Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, Drago. Je ne veux rien de tout ça, et surtout pas profiter de toi. Savoir que tu te vends me révulse, pas contre toi, mais contre ton père qui ose t'infliger ça. Et je t'ai pas embrassé parce que je veux te baiser, mais parce que j'en avais envie. Juste ça, pour te réconforter. Excuse-moi.**

Et, parce que c'était les paroles les plus gentilles qu'on lui ait dites depuis longtemps, Drago se jeta sur Harry et l'embrassa.

Le baiser fut passionné. Chacun se découvrait, s'apprivoisait. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient en parfaite harmonie, comme un premier baiser magique, ceux qu'on ne voit qu'au cinéma. Leurs langues se chamaillaient gentiment, se cherchant, se rejoignant, dans une explosion de sensations qui faisait naître en eux un désir jusqu'alors inconnu. Ils s'enivraient de leurs odeurs, se mélangeaient pour ne former qu'un.

Harry se risqua à défaire la braguette de Drago, et ce dernier gémit en passant ses mains sous le sweat du brun. Le blond étant déjà torse nu, se retrouva maintenant en caleçon, une bosse le déformant de plus en plus.

Mais le brun ne s'arrêta pas là. Pendant qu'il déposait de merveilleux baiser sur le torse laiteux de Drago, il jouait de ses mains avec l'élastique de son boxer. Et le blond ne pouvait que gémir, le corps arqué et la tête renversée, devenu esclave du plaisir nouveau qu'il ressentait. Car jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, les frissons, les papillons, toutes les conneries ridiculement romantiques dont tout le monde parle. Et pour la première fois, il en voulait plus, il voulait découvrir, et il n'avait pas peur. Pour la première fois de sa courte existence, il entamait un rapport sexuel normal.

Harry enleva doucement le caleçon, se relevant pour rejoindre les lèvres de Drago, et ils échangèrent un baiser empli d'halètements, de morsures et de plaisir. Ils en voulaient chacun plus. Mais Harry savait qu'ils n'allaient pas aller vraiment loin aujourd'hui, car il ne voulait pas brusquer le blond, et qu'ils étaient fortement alcoolisés tout les deux. Il enleva complètement le boxer de son ami, puis redescendit, à coup de langue sur le corps en sueur, vers l'entre-jambe de Drago.

Le brun se retrouva devant le membre gonflé et rougit du blond, qui geignait d'impatience. Tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la tête de Drago, qui s'était figé dans un rictus de plaisir, les yeux fermés et la bouche entre-ouverte, il entreprit de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur le gland. Il savait qu'il fallait qu'il soit doux, car s'était une totale découverte pour Drago, et que celui-ci pouvait à tout moment décider de tout arrêter. D'ailleurs, il voulait lui donner ce choix, qu'il devinait ne jamais être entré en compte avant. Il voulait que Drago découvre toutes sortes de nouvelles choses avec lui, comme le sexe consenti, et le plaisir partagé.

Harry s'activa donc sur la longueur du blond, doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, ne s'occupant pas de son propre désir et ne demandant qu'à entendre encore plus de gémissement de la bouche de Drago.

Il lui donna du plaisir, cela dura de délicieuses minutes, et enfin Drago se libéra, dans un râle plus fort que les autres. Il tenta de reprendre sa respiration, totalement couché sur le lit et les yeux clos, tandis que Harry s'allongeait à côté de lui. Le brun avait encore une érection, mais il ne comptait rien faire, et surtout pas avec Drago. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Le blond, la respiration devenue à peu près normale, se retourna vers Harry, déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres, se rhabilla, puis se dirigea vers la sortie en annonçant:

 **\- Le rendez-vous est terminé. A demain, Harry.**

* * *

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review si vous en avez envie, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième chapitre :)

Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus, donc...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne humeur. Malgré la façon plutôt sordide dont ça s'était déroulée, il avait réussi à créer quelque chose de fort avec Drago. Il se rendit donc jusqu'à la maison de Ron avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il arriva devant l'étrange bâtisse de la famille Weasley, sonna à la porte et fut accueillit par la mère de Ron. Les minutes suivantes se déroulèrent comme tous les jours, et ils arrivèrent en retard au lycée.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers leur cours d'Espagnol, et Harry ragea intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir voir le blond, celui-ci ayant prit Allemand. Il prit pourtant son mal en patience, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le cours. Son impatience intrigua Ron.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, c'est presque en courant qu'Harry se rendit devant le lycée. Il n'avait jamais autant apprécié une pause depuis longtemps. Il allait revoir Drago. Il appréhendait vraiment, se posant toutes sortes de questions tandis qu'il peinait à allumer sa cigarette. Il tremblait de nervosité. Il sentit des bras entourer sa taille et une bouche se déposer furtivement dans son cou. Il sourit, et se retourna lentement. Et là, surprise.

Blaise lui souriait de toutes ses dents en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Harry l'avait oublié depuis hier. Il sortait avec lui, depuis quelques mois maintenant, et il l'avait totalement oublié. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il répondit au baiser et lorsqu'il se détacha, il put apercevoir Drago, qui se tenait derrière Blaise, le visage impassible et les yeux froids. Et Harry eut envie de l'embrasser lui, et non pas le noir qu'il tenait actuellement dans ses bras. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle avec le blond.

Il attendit la fin de la journée, en profitant pour réfléchir à comment amener la chose. Et surtout, à quelle décision prendre. Car, après introspection, il tenait à Blaise. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais il tenait à lui, et d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas le quitter. Seulement, il y avait aussi Drago, et ce petit truc en plus que l'attirait vers lui. Le truc qu'il ne ressentait pas avec Blaise. Pas d'amour non, il n'était pas de ces gens-là. Enfin, toujours est-il qu'il devait faire un choix entre la sûreté (et le plaisir garanti) que Blaise lui apportait, ou alors plonger dans quelque chose d'inconnu pour les beaux yeux de Drago.

La sonnerie de fin marqua la libération, et pourtant son esprit n'avait jamais été aussi embrouillé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, tout en envoyant un message à Malefoy lui donnant rendez-vous dans le petit studio du blond. Celui où il avait les fameux rendez-vous, celui où Harry avait découvert un nouveau Drago qui le fascinait.

Il attendit presque 20 minutes, assit sur le lit, enchaînant cigarette sur cigarette. Puis, le blond arriva, le visage fermé et sans aucun regard pour Harry. Il s'assit en face, le rejoignant sur le petit lit, et attendit. Il avait le dos droit, méprisant.

 **\- Je suis désolé.** commença Harry.

Il lui semblait que c'était la meilleure chose à dire. Drago plongea ses yeux glacés dans ceux du brun et répondit, sarcastique:

 **\- Désolé de quoi ? On avait oublié Blaise, c'est pas un crime. Maintenant qu'on s'en souvient, on a une bonne raison d'oublier tout ça une bonne fois pour toute. Allez, salut Potter.**

Et Drago se leva pour rejoindre la porte. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait son soudain attachement, lui qui abhorrait tout ce qui est romantisme et amour mièvre. Pourtant, plus sur un coup de tête qu'autre chose, il lui cria:

 **\- Je veux pas oublier moi !**

Drago se retourna, les yeux écarquillés, et se rapprocha du brun lentement. Il fallait qu'il soit sur de bien avoir entendu. Il se rassit sur le lit tandis que Harry répétait:

 **\- Je ne veux pas oublier ce qui s'est passé. Je veux pas que ça se termine comme ça.**

 **\- Mais on peut pas...**

 **\- Bien sur que si, on peut. On dit rien aux autres et voilà. On essaye, en secret. Il s'est passé un truc Malefoy, je sais pas quoi mais il s'est passé un truc et j'ai envie que ça recommence. S'il te plaît, essayons...**

 **\- Mais... et Blaise ?** murmura Drago en fermant les yeux.

 **\- Je le quitte si tu veux.**

Drago sembla réfléchir, et le silence se fit pendant quelques minutes. Puis, le blond releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur déterminée dans ceux d'Harry, et annonça:

 **\- Non, on arrête. Je suis pas gay, et ça serait trop compliqué. On oublie et c'est tout. Ciao Potter. On se revoit en cours, comme les deux amis que nous sommes sensés être.**

* * *

La semaine qui suivit fut tendue pour tout le monde, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi. Il y avait de l'électricité entre Harry et Drago, si dense qu'elle en était palpable. Personne ne comprenait, personne ne posait de questions. Ils n'osaient pas, ne voulant s'attirer les foudres de l'un des deux. Ils pensaient juste qu'ils s'étaient embrouillés, comme souvent au sein du groupe, et que ça passerait.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'en plus d'une simple divergence entre Drago et Harry, il y avait aussi une réelle tension sexuelle qui s'accentuait de jour en jour. Comme si, indépendamment de leur volonté, ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ce qui gênait fortement, puisque Drago s'était toujours considéré comme hétéro et que Harry sortait encore avec Blaise.

Harry couchait avec Blaise de plus en plus souvent, cherchant à extériorisé ce désir qu'il ressentait pour le blond. Drago quant à lui, préférait se tenir éloigné de Harry, ne voulant s'avouer que ça lui faisait mal de le voir embrasser le métis. Pansy, aux anges, en profitait pour passer encore plus de temps avec Drago, persuadée qu'une ouverture se faisait.

Seulement, un mardi après midi, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur cours de sport, Drago et Harry mirent plus longtemps que les autres à sortir. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour, mais le hasard fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux, dans des vestiaires, encore ruisselant suite à leur douche, avec seulement comme habit un boxer pour l'un et sa serviette pour l'autre. Harry, sentant le désir s'insinuer dans tout les pores de sa peau, décida comme d'habitude, d'attaquer, pour ne pas montrer embarras. Et puis, il en voulait à Drago de l'avoir rejeté. Alors, apercevant un énorme bleu qui s'étendait dans le dos du blond, il cracha:

 **\- Bah alors Malefoy, ton dernier rendez-vous était trop brutal ?**

Il regretta dès l'instant où il prononça cette phrase. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, et en voyant les yeux de Drago qui lançait des éclairs, il se dit qu'au moins, ils allaient avoir une confrontation.

 **\- Ta gueule Potter, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu es frustré parce que j'ai pas couché avec toi ?**

 **\- Raconte pas n'importe quoi !**

 **\- Mais si, c'est ça Potter ! Tu es frustré, et c'est dégueulasse ! Tu vaux pas mieux que tout les pervers que mon père m'envoie en fin de compte !**

 **\- Ta gueule putain !** s'énerva Harry.

Même si c'était lui qui avait commencé, il avait mal. Il poussa Drago vers le mur et l'y colla, plaçant son bras de manière à lui bloquer le cou et les épaules.

 **\- Tu veux mon cul Potter ? Bah demande rendez-vous à ton très cher père, et le mien se fera un plaisir de te l'offrir !**

 **\- Ferme-la !**

La proximité de leurs deux corps avait fait monter l'avidité de Harry, et il se battait contre son corps pour ne pas se coller contre le blond. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, et il pouvait voir le rouge monté aux joues de Drago. Comme quoi, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il ressentait autant de désir que lui. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner sur les lèvres du blond, qu'il trouvait si appétissantes, tandis que leurs souffles se mélangeaient.

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un connard Potter. Je te déteste de me faire ressentir ça.**

 **\- Je te déteste aussi Malefoy. Tu peux même pas imaginer à quel point.**

Et ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres s'entrechoquant. Tout d'abord, ce ne fut que les lèvres qui mouvèrent les unes contre les autres, puis leurs langues se rencontrèrent dans une explosion de sensations. Ils se goûtaient, se regoûtaient, voulant sceller leurs lèvres pour toujours.

Ils rapprochèrent enfin leurs corps, sentant chacun l'érection de l'autre se réveiller. C'était magique, une redécouverte, un retour à la maison. Ils s'imbriquaient de façon si simple qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient plus jamais partir. Harry commença à onduler des hanches, lentement, soutirant des gémissements à Drago qui étaient de suite étouffés entre leurs lèvres. Ils se mordillaient la bouche, suçotaient. Les mains se faisaient baladeuses et découvraient le corps de l'autre, tantôt doucement, tantôt dans une précipitation incontrôlée. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, si ce n'est la suite qu'ils prévoyaient.

Ce fut un cri perçant qui les fit se séparer. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers l'entrée du vestiaire, où se tenait Pansy, une main sur la bouche, auteure du fameux hurlement. Elle venait pour rejoindre Drago, qu'elle était en train d'attendre devant les vestiaires, mais voyant le temps passé, elle avait décidé d'aller directement le chercher.

Ils se réarrangèrent vite fait, Drago enfilant un pantalon, tandis que Pansy tournait les talons, furieuse. Le blond cria, voulant la rattraper:

 **\- Pans', attend !**

 **\- Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?!**

Elle s'était retournée, se retrouvant en face d'eux, enragée. Elle semblait prête à leur passer un savon. Et Harry et Drago ne savait que dire, se sachant pertinemment en tord.

 **\- Non mais comment vous avez pu faire ça ? Vous avez pensé à Blaise ? C'est dégueulasse de faire ça, vous me dégouttez ! Le tromper avec quelqu'un du groupe, putain, mais qu'est ce qui te passes par la tête ? Tu n'as donc aucun sentiment Harry, jamais ?  
**

Celui-ci baissa les yeux, honteux. Mais Pansy n'avait pas fini. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago, et vociféra de plus belle:

 **Et toi, comment tu peux faire ça à un ami ? Ça te plaît de passer pour un salaud ? Connard, tu savais en plus que tu me plaisais, et moi qui me disais que j'avais ma chance ! Tu es le pire des deux, espèce d'ordure ! Ne m'adresse plus la parole !**

Elle serra les points et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Harry l'intercepta, la suppliant:

 **\- Ne dis rien à personne, Pans', s'il te plaît. Laisse-nous nous en occuper. Ça se reproduira plus, promis.**

 **\- Je ne dirais rien, c'est pas mes affaires. Restez dans votre merde tous les deux. Et ne me parler plus, ça vaut mieux. Par contre, si ça se reproduit, vous pouvez être sur que tout le lycée sera au courant dans la seconde.**

Ils promirent tout les deux, et elle partit, les laissant seul, baignés dans la honte. Ils se rhabillèrent sans bruit, n'échangeant aucun regard, et retournèrent chez eux. Ils avaient fait une connerie.

De retour chez lui, Harry avait prit une résolution. Il savait que c'était une immense connerie. Il savait aussi qu'il avait dit l'inverse à Pansy. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il appela donc Drago, qui répondit après quelques sonneries, puis prit sa respiration, prêt de nouveau à faire la proposition au blond, prêt de nouveau à se prendre un vent. Et pourtant, Drago fut plus rapide que lui sur ce coup là, puis-qu'avant que Harry n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il déclara:

 **\- Je suis d'accord Potter. On teste, et on verra.**

Et il raccrocha, entamant une nouvelle partie de leur histoire.

* * *

Eh oui, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple... Et vous allez voir que ça va aller de mal en pis :)

Si vous voulez parler de ma fiction, me poser des questions, me faire par de certaines choses ect... Laissez un commentaire :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4, ou le chapitre des révélations !

Mais je n'en dis pas plus ;)

Si vous avez vu la série **SKINS US** , vous aurez surement remarqué que ce chapitre ressemble énormément à la dispute entre Michelle et Tony. En fait, je me suis totalement inspirée de la relation entre Tony et Tea pour faire cette fiction, même si c'est remit à ma sauce et que finalement ça prend une autre tournure

Je vous conseille cette série si vous ne l'avez pas vu !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Les semaines qui suivirent ne furent qu'un enchaînement de découvertes. Ils se rejoignaient tous les soirs dans le petit studio, et parlaient jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils s'embrassaient aussi, longtemps, ne pouvant pas s'arrêter. Mais ils n'allaient jamais plus loin, Drago voulant que ça aille lentement entre-eux. Ils en avaient envie tout les deux, mais le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'associer le sexe à ses rendez-vous. Harry comprenait, il tenait à Malefoy et ne voulait pas le brusquer. De plus, il sortait encore avec Blaise, aussi pouvait-il passer sa frustration d'une autre manière.

Il n'avait pas quitté le noir pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Pansy, et aussi parce qu'il était faible et ne voulait pas le confronter. Bien sur, il savait qu'il était un gros con de faire ça, mais que voulez-vous. En plus, Blaise le satisfaisait d'une manière que Drago n'arrivait pas encore à faire, et même s'il comprenait et respectait le choix du blond, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à se contenir si il n'avait plus Blaise.

Car Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Lui qui clamait haut et fort ne pas croire en l'amour, ressentait quelque chose d'inconnu pour Drago. Un petit plus, qui le poussait à faire des choses folles, comme renoncer à l'idée d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec le blond, et pourtant il en avait foutrement envie. Harry était totalement perdu, il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux, mais ce petit truc en plus entre eux-deux... Enfin, il aimait bien ce sentiment, et il voulait en découvrir plus. Pour les beaux yeux de Drago.

Pansy ne leur adressait plus la parole. Elle restait avec Luna, elles deux ne fumant pas, et les évitait au possible. L'ambiance du groupe était tendu, puisque Drago et Harry ne s'était officiellement pas rabibochés. Mais au milieu de tout ça, il y avait quand même quelque chose de bien, puisque Ron et Hermione était officiellement en couple. Ils avaient fait une fête grandiose pour ça, organisée par Neville qui avait pour nouvel objectif de séduire Luna.

En ce jeudi soir, Drago attendait Harry, assit sur le lit, en train de siroter un coca. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, et voulait vraiment que le brun soit au courant. De plus, il fallait qu'il éclaircisse les choses, car il commençait à avoir de réels sentiments forts pour Harry et que cela lui faisait peur. Il espérait vraiment que le brun ressente la même chose, mais il appréhendait.

Harry arriva enfin et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant avant de s'asseoir en face de lui et de sortir une cigarette. Voyant le visage fermé de Drago, il lui caressa doucement la cuisse, lui lançant un regard pour lui faire comprendre de parler.

 **\- J'ai un rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Un nouveau client, la trentaine. Il s'appelle Tony. Et je suis, comme d'habitude, obligé d'y aller. Il est trop important.**

Cela jeta un froid dans la pièce. Drago n'avait pas eu de "rendez-vous" depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de tester leur couple. Ils en avaient même presque oublié comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, et ce que devait faire Drago. Harry bouillonna de l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas s'il allait pouvoir le supporter.

 **\- Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ?**

 **\- Oui.** soupira le blond. **Même malade, mon père m'envoie. Après tout comme il le dit, je ne fais qu'écarter les fesses et attendre. Il n'y a pas d'excuse possible. Et puis, c'est beaucoup d'argents à la clé, ça ne peut pas se refuser.**

 **\- Refuse quand même, s'il te plaît...**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Harry caressa doucement la joue de Drago, et déposa doucettement ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Il enlaça sa taille, le poussant légèrement sur le lit et s'allongeant sur lui. Il murmura, entamant de douces caresses sur la peau laiteuse de son amant:

 **\- Je tiens trop à toi Drago, je sais pas pouvoir supporter. Tu es à moi à présent.**

Ils se déshabillèrent progressivement, échangeant des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, et frottèrent leurs corps, érigeant leurs plaisir. Puis, pour montrer qu'Harry lui appartenait autant que lui lui appartenait, Drago déposa ses lèvres sur le cou du brun, et lui fit un magnifique suçon à force de baisers et de mordillements.

Le suçon finit, Harry attrapa dans sa paume leurs deux érections fièrement dressées, et entama un mouvement de vas et viens lascif. Ils gémirent et haletèrent à unisson, jusqu'à se libérer dans un même râle.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, nus, Harry allongé sur Drago.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago se réveilla en catastrophe, complètement perdu. Il sentit alors une masse sur lui, et reconnu Harry. Il sourit, heureux, embrassa la mâchoire du brun, puis le projeta par terre. Il fila sous la douche tandis qu'Harry grognait en se réveillant. La chute lui avait fait mal, et il maudit le blond. Il se releva, encore dans le coaltar, et rejoignit Drago sous la douche. Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, profitant de cette parenthèse de bonheur.

Une fois habillés, Harry rejoignit la maison de Ron alors que Drago se rendait chez lui pour changer de vêtements. Ils étaient prêt à reprendre une journée normale, se rendant en cours et reprenant leurs habitudes.

Le cataclysme arriva à la pause de midi. Ils étaient tous assit à une table du self, discutant en grignotant le plat infect de la cantine. Blaise et Harry s'embrassait passionnément, sous les soupirs de certains, le regard noir de Pansy et celui plus triste mais tout aussi furieux de Drago.

Soudain, alors que Blaise déposait des baisers dans le cou d'Harry, il y aperçut un magnifique suçon, qui, il en était sur, n'était pas de son fait. Il bondit hors de son siège et hurla:

 **\- Espèce de connard !**

Le métis lui colla alors une droite magistrale, qui résonna dans tout le self, devenu silencieux. Il leva le bras pour lui mettre un autre point, mais il fut retenu par Ron et Neville. Et Blaise s'égosillait:

 **\- Connard ! Connard ! Dis-moi où est-ce que tu as foutu ta putain de queue ?!**

 **\- De quoi tu parles Blaise ?** s'exclama Hermione en se levant elle aussi.

 **\- Il a un putain de suçon dans le cou ! Salaud ! Connard ! Dis-moi qui c'est !**

Blaise voyait rouge, se débattant comme un beau diable entre les bras de Ron et Neville qui avait du mal à le retenir. Ils étaient tous debout, Drago en retrait, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Harry, le suppliant silencieusement de ne rien dire. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à par les grognements de Blaise, qui insultait Harry de tout les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée, la lèvre inférieure fendue, et tenait sa main sur sa joue meurtrie. Il restait muet, encaissant.

Le métis se calma, demandant à ses deux amis de le relâcher. Puis il avança vers Harry, lui lançant un regard effrayant:

 **\- Tu sais ce qui est drôle quand on découvre ce genre de truc ? C'est qu'on se demande comment on a fait pour pas s'en rendre compte avant. Qui c'est ?**

Puis, il hurla en levant le point, menaçant:

 **\- Dis-moi qui c'est !**

 **\- C'est Drago.**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'auteure de cette phrase, qui n'était autre que Pansy. Elle soutint le regard de Blaise, et répéta, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende:

 **\- C'est Drago. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps.**

Blaise se retourna lentement, se rapprocha de Drago, et tonna:

 **\- Ne m'approche plus, sale petite pute. N'ose plus jamais m'adresser la parole. Tu ne vaux plus rien à mes yeux.**

Il lui cracha au visage, et sortit du self, suivit par Pansy et Luna. Les larmes aux yeux, Drago courut presque jusqu'aux toilettes. Ron, Hermione et Neville sortir eux aussi, et Harry resta seul, au milieu du self, la joue rouge et un sentiment de culpabilité s'accroissant.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Ce chapitre contient UNE SCENE D'ABUS ! A bon entendeur, le **Rating MA+** est de mise !

Sinon, pour ceux qui trouve que Drago en bave... bah c'est pas fini ! Mais on aime faire souffrir notre blond d'amour ! :)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Le groupe était scindé. Il y avait d'un côté Blaise, Pansy et Luna, les deux premiers en voulant mortellement à Harry et Drago, d'un autre Ron, Hermione et Neville qui était resté avec Harry, car bien qu'ils condamnaient ces choix ils restaient ses amis. Et Drago, qui dans cette pagaille se retrouva seul, considéré comme un briseur de couple. Il cherchait aussi cette solitude, car il s'en voulait, d'avoir fait du mal à Blaise, à Pansy, à Harry.

Harry et Drago ne se voyaient plus. Ils n'osaient plus se parler. L'éloignement leur faisait mal. Seulement, c'était à cause d'eux toutes cette merde. Alors ils souffraient en silence, chacun de leur côté, parce qu'ils ne voulaient plus faire souffrir les autres. Et ils avaient bien comprit que les voir ensemble n'arrangerait rien.

Drago se retrouvait donc souvent à la bibliothèque, ou dehors en train de fumer. Il préférait être seul dans son coin, surtout que tout le lycée était au courant, et pas seulement le groupe. Lui, supposé être un pur hétéro, se retrouvait amant secret du mec considéré comme l'un des plus beaux du lycée. Ça faisait jasé, et engendrait pas mal de moquerie. Il voulait enduré ça seul, se fustiger sans personne pour le voir. Mais il voulait aussi clamer son innocence, expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Sans pour autant raconter toute l'histoire, il voulait qu'on le comprenne.

Il laissa donc quelques jours à Blaise pour que celui-ci digère, puis revint vers lui. C'était à la fin des cours, il lui courut après et l'interpella alors que le métis sortait du lycée.

 **\- Blaise ! Écoute, je dois te parler !**

 **\- Tu veux quoi, Malefoy ?** soupira Blaise d'une voix froide en se retournant vers le blond.

 **\- Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé... Je voulais pas te faire de mal, vraiment. Mais il c'est passé un truc et...**

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas les garçons.**

 **\- Oui je sais c'est pour ça...**

 **\- Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire ?** cingla Blaise. **Tu n'aimes pas les garçons. Ça veut dire qu'il y a un truc qui t'a plu chez lui. Que tu ressens des sentiments pour lui. C'est pathétique. Et me faire ça à moi, alors que j'ai été le premier à t'accueillir et à t'aider... Putain...**

 **\- Blaise je suis dé...**

 **\- Je veux plus t'entendre Malefoy. J'ai pas à supporter ça.**

Et il continua son chemin, rejoignant Pansy qui l'attendait en jetant des regards triste vers Drago.

Ce dernier prit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui, les larmes aux yeux. Il venait de gâcher une belle amitié. Et pour quoi, pour des sentiments naissants ? Il se détestait. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et s'étouffer dans son lit. Faire le mort, juste quelques jours, puis se réveiller quand tout sera arrangé. Quand plus personne ne le détestera. Ça serait si bien... Mais bon, ce n'était pas possible, il avait tout gâché. Tout ça pour découvrir... découvrir quoi au juste ? L'amour ? N'importe quoi. Il n'était pas gay ! Enfin ça, il avait l'impression de tellement le répéter que lui-même avait du mal à y croire. Mais, quand bien même, découvrir l'amour avec Harry Potter ? C'était courir à sa perte, ce mec était incapable d'aimer. Il repensa aux paroles de Blaise, celles-ci lui avait vraiment fait mal. Il avait raison, c'était ridicule. Il avait des sentiments pour Harry, et celui-ci n'hésitait pas à tromper Blaise. C'était n'importe quoi, il était pathétique.

Il arriva enfin devant chez lui, ayant réussi à ravaler les larmes menaçantes, et monta les quelques marches pour atteindre sa porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il introduisait la clé dans la serrure, il entendit qu'on l'appelait dans son dos. Il se retourna, reconnaissant la voix, et souffla:

 **\- Potter.**

 **\- Drago, arrête de m'éviter s'il te plaît.** demanda de but en blanc Harry, qui se rapprocha du blond dans l'optique de le toucher.

Le blond se recula, comme électrocuté, et vociféra:

 **\- Je veux plus te voir putain ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! J'ai plus rien à faire avec toi ! Tu m'as embrouillé le cerveau, c'est de ta faute !**

 **\- Drago, non ! Je ressens des trucs pour toi, et je sais que toi aussi...**

 **\- Toi ?** ricana le blond. **Tu es incapable d'avoir des sentiments.**

 **\- Je ne tombe peut-être pas amoureux, mais je suis capable d'avoir des sentiments. S'il te plaît, ne me fuis pas.**

 **\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je suis mieux sans toi. Arrête de me faire tomber amoureux de toi.**

Et il entra dans sa maison précipitamment, laissant le brun sur le pas de la porte. Drago courut jusqu'à sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il laissa alors libre cours à ses larmes, s'autorisant à pleurer pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il vivait ça comme une descente aux enfers. Et elle ne se terminait pas là.

Au bout d'une petite heure à s'apitoyer sur son sort, il sortit du lit et fila sous la douche. Il devait être présentable. Il se lava et se coiffa, puis s'entraîna devant la glace à reproduire son sourire. Le sourire faux qui faisait croire aux autres qu'il était heureux, alors qu'au fond de lui s'était la panique.

Quand il fut l'heure, il rejoignit son père au salon, attrapa une pomme et le suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Son père lui répéta la même chose que d'habitude, lui donnant des informations sur son rendez-vous (informations que Drago oubliait dès qu'il les entendait), puis lui demanda encore si ça le gênait de faire ça. Comme d'habitude, Drago répondit que non, qu'il le faisait pour la famille. Et comme d'habitude, il se demandait comment son père pouvait lui faire ça. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, ça faisait trop longtemps pour qu'il puisse se révolter.

Père et fils sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers le bar où attendait le rendez-vous. Il marcha directement où on lui indiquait, voulant régler cette affaire au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva à la table, il s'assit en face d'un homme, la trentaine. Il était brun tirant vers le roux, et avait un sourire qui se voulait de tombeur, mais qui ne donnait à Drago que l'envie de vomir.

 **\- Salut, je m'appelle Tony. Et toi c'est Drago, c'est ça ? On m'a pas menti, tu es vraiment très mignon.**

Il le reluquait sans vergogne et Drago voulait rendre son repas, là par terre. Mais il n'en fit rien, et se contenta de sourire faussement en posant sa main sur celle de l'homme. Celui-ci finit son verre d'une traite et se leva, annonçant:

 **\- Allez viens, on y va. Et passe devant, que j'admire la marchandise.** susurra Tony.

Drago, toujours souriant malgré le sentiment de dégoût que le regard lubrique de l'homme lui inspirait, se dirigea vers la sortie du bar, suivit de l'homme qui lui reluquait ouvertement les fesses. Ils passèrent devant son père, qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et un bref signe de tête au monsieur. Mon Dieu, que Drago les haïssait.

Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot jusqu'au studio, Drago préférant éviter le regard de l'autre et celui-ci le matant sans se cacher. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent dans la petite salle, Tony enleva directement sa veste et s'assit sur le lit. Drago, sachant ce qu'il fallait faire, se positionna devant lui, debout, et attendit les ordres. Il entendit alors l'autre lui demander d'une voix suave:

 **\- Déshabille-toi. Entièrement.**

Drago s'exécuta, se retrouvant nu sous le regard de l'autre qui se releva pour lui tourner autour, le lorgnant sous toutes ses coutures. Il s'arrêta derrière lui et lui malaxa les fesses, faisant presque grimacer le blond qui se tendit.

 **\- Tu es magnifique mon beau.** souffla Tony. **Vraiment... Vraiment magnifique.**

Il colla alors son érection aux fesses du blond, tout en lui chuchotant:

 **\- Tu sens comment tu m'excite ? Je vais te baiser putain...** Il frottait son bassin contre le postérieur de Drago. **Je vais te baiser si fort... C'est juste pour ça que je fais affaire avec ton père tu sais ? Parce qu'on m'a dit que tu avais un cul qui valait une fortune... Et je vais baiser ton cul, mon beau...**

Il lui tira les cheveux, faisant basculer la tête du blond en arrière, et lui lécha la joue. Il balançait ses reins contre les fesses de Drago, mimant une pénétration. Et Drago ne bougeait pas, attendant que ça se passe.

Tony en voulu soudain plus et jeta Drago sur le lit, violemment, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Il se déshabilla, précipitamment, puis rejoignit le blond, lui écartant outrageusement les jambes et se plaçant entre. Sans préparation aucune, il pénétra les chairs de Drago, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

Il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de rein, et lorsqu'il fut parfaitement à l'intérieur, il gémit de bonheur. Mon Dieu, les autres avaient raison, ce cul était à damner.

L'homme entreprit alors de le défoncer, entamant de profonds et violents vas et viens, sans prendre en compte la souffrance du blond qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de glapir de douleur. Il le pilonnait, toujours plus vite, comme un animal.

Il se pencha vers lui, claquant ses lèvres sur celles du blond et faisant s'enfoncer encore plus son sexe en Drago, lui arrachant un autre cri. Il grogna:

 **\- Oh mon beau, tu es si serré... putain, tu as le meilleur cul du monde...**

Tony souleva les fesses de Drago, toujours son sexe en lui. Il recommença alors ses coups de reins, plus brutalement encore. Il s'enfonçait le plus loin qu'il pouvait, ressortait presque entièrement, puis recommençait. Drago se sentait comme déchiré en deux à chacun des vas et viens, et essayait le plus possible d'étouffer ses cris.

L'homme alla de plus en plus vite, le pilonnant avec force, et tira ses cheveux. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadé, et il lui labourait les fesses brusquement.

Il se retira alors de Drago et le retourna, le blond se retrouvant allongé sur le ventre. Tony lui souleva les fesses et le pénétra encore une fois, violemment. Il se retira totalement, et renfonça d'un coup de rein brutal, entrant entièrement. Il recommença trois fois, puis reprit ses coups nerveux.

Enfin, il jouit dans un grognement, se déversant en Drago, alors que celui-ci gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. Il sentait du sperme chaud couler entre ses fesses. Il voulait vomir, son estomac le lâchait. Et il voulait pleurer aussi, toutes les larmes de son corps.

Tony se rhabilla alors que Drago ne bougeait pas du lit, la tête baissé. L'homme, avant de partir, se rapprocha du blond et lui tint le menton entre deux doigts en lui susurrant:

 **\- Tu es super mon beau, un régal à baiser. Je vais aller le dire à ton père, il va être content. Offrir le cul de son propre fils... Immoral, mais enfin, heureusement pour nous ! Ça aurait été dommage de louper ça !**

Il claqua ses lèvres sur celles de Drago dans un baiser bruyant, puis s'en alla en ricanant, fier de lui. Le blond s'essuya rageusement les lèvres avec la main, et parti dans la salle de bain se laver. Il ne pleura pas, de toute manière il avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il était dans la douche, faisant couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps et essayant en vain de se nettoyer d'une crasse qu'il savait mental, il réfléchissait. Et il se surprit à vouloir qu'Harry soit à ses côtés, et qu'il le réconforte. Qu'il le prenne dans ses bras, et l'embrasse doucement, comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Qu'il lui fasse oublier le rendez-vous, l'horrible Tony. Harry lui manquait. Pire que ça, il avait besoin d'Harry.

Et, sous cette douche qui lui rougissait la peau tellement l'eau était chaude, il comprit et accepta qu'il était amoureux d'Harry. Pas que des sentiments nouveaux, pas qu'un petit truc qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il était amoureux, réellement.

* * *

Pauvre Drago, hein ?

Et avec Harry non plus c'est pas gagné :)

Petite précision, je le dis maintenant mais ça sera valable après aussi : Harry est dans le genre buté comme un âne. Pour lui, il n'est pas amoureux. Après, vous de votre côté, en tant que lecteurs, vous devinez, mais lui n'y croit pas.

En fait, pour Harry, ce qu'il faut comprendre c'est qu'il y a une énorme différence entre ressentir un truc et être amoureux ! Et mon Harry ressemble un peu à **Brian Kinney** (honte à toi si tu ne connais pas) dans le sens que malgré tout, le sexe prime quand même sur les sentiments.

 **On se dit rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 qui est lui aussi un chapitre de révélations, et ceux qui aime le couple **Ron-Hermione** , il est présent dans ce chapitre !

Ah Hermione Granger, notre grande moralisatrice... :)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ron et Hermione ne supportaient plus Harry depuis quelques temps. Ou plutôt, ils ne supportaient plus sa mauvaise humeur constante. Il semblait pouvoir exploser à n'importe quel moment, et avait un regard si vide que ça en devenait inquiétant. En fait, tout ce qu'il aimait faire avant, les fêtes, boire, fumer... Il ne le faisait plus, ou alors mollement. C'était comme si il lui manquait quelque chose pour être heureux.

Le couple avait tout d'abord imaginé que c'était Blaise qui lui manquait. Ça paraissait évident, ils avaient été ensemble pas mal de temps et semblait s'apprécier. Mais ils durent reconnaître que non, que bien que l'amitié lui manquait, Harry n'était pas amoureux de Blaise. Alors, la réponse leur tomba sous le sens: c'était Drago qui lui manquait. Et, à en voir le blond, Harry lui manquait tout autant.

Il fallait donc faire accepter ça à Harry. Celui-ci s'était toujours venté de jamais tombé amoureux et ne vivre que pour le sexe, que pour le plaisir. Et pourtant, il était amoureux de Drago, c'était indéniable. Pour eux en tout cas, car Harry semblait ne pas s'en apercevoir.

Ron et Hermione décidèrent donc d'avoir une discussion avec le brun, un midi, au self, alors qu'ils mangeaient tout les trois. Ce fut Hermione, ayant incontestablement plus de tact que son amoureux, qui lança la conversation:

 **\- Dis-moi Harry... Tu as reparlé à Drago récemment ?**

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, la foudroyant du regard, et répondit sèchement:

 **\- Non, il veut plus me voir.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Il dit que je lui ai embrouillé le cerveau et que tout est de ma faute. C'est qu'un con de toute façon, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu essayer avec lui.**

 **\- Mais... Il te manque ?** demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

 **\- Bien sur que non ! C'est un connard égoïste, j'ai rien à faire avec lui !**

Il plongea rageusement sa fourchette dans la purée, tout en s'énervant intérieurement. Le blond ne voulait plus rien avoir avec lui, eh bien lui non plus il ne voulait plus le voir.

Ron observa son ami manger sa purée avec de grands gestes bougons, puis il osa, car c'était une question que tout le monde se posait:

 **\- Mais comment ça a commencé ? Parce que pour nous vous étiez juste amis, et puis d'un coup on apprend qu'il te fait des suçons...**

Harry se figea, un grand combat intérieur se faisant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait raconter ou non, car d'un côté c'était ses deux meilleurs amis, mais de l'autre, il ne voulait pas trahir Drago. Enfin, une petite voix dans sa tête lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas faire ça, car le blond ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il répondit donc simplement, espérant que ça suffirait:

 **\- Nos parents travaillent ensemble.**

Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione, qui était une vraie fouine quand elle s'y mettait, très curieuse et surtout capable de se rappeler de chaque détail.

 **\- Son père est un "mafioso" aussi ? Mais il fait quoi Drago dans tout ça, il aide son père comme toi ?**

Et Harry sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix que de trahir Drago, ou plutôt son secret, car Hermione ne se contenterait jamais de ça, et elle mènerait son enquête. Elle demanderait de l'aide au groupe, et lorsqu'ils auraient trouvé, tout le lycée serait au courant. Il se fustigea intérieurement, se maudissant pour ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il savait qu'à long terme, c'était la meilleure solution pour que le secret de Drago ne soit pas révélé. Il soupira, et expliqua à voix basse:

 **\- Vous devez me promettre de ne jamais le dire à personne, jamais !**

Le couple, qui s'était penché en avant pour entendre l'histoire, promit. Harry raconta donc, toujours murmurant:

 **\- Drago aide son père, mais pas de la même manière que moi. Son père est un collaborateur proche du mien, et c'est lui qui est chargé de ramener des clients ou des associés le plus souvent.**

Harry souffla, ne sachant pas comment amener le sujet.

 **\- Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé une fois d'un collègue de mon père qui offrait son fils a de nouveaux clients potentiels ou aux associés, et ils avaient le droit à une heure avec lui pour le baiser ? Bah ce fils, c'est Drago. Et je l'ai rencontré parce que mon père m'avait organisé un rendez-vous avec lui. Mais on a rien fait, enfin j'ai pas profité de lui n'y rien, on a parler et on s'est saouler la gueule, on s'est embrassé et on a voulu tester.**

Hermione avait les yeux écarquillés et une main sur la bouche, se retenant de crier. Ron avait clairement envie de vomir, trouvant cette histoire abjecte. Comment un père pouvait faire subir ça à son enfant ?

 **\- Son... Son père l'oblige à se prostituer ? Mais... Mais... Depuis combien de temps doit-il faire ça ?** bafouilla Hermione d'une voix blanche.

 **\- Depuis quelques années déjà. Il dit qu'il fait ça pour sa famille, qu'il est obligé.**

 **\- Mon Dieu...**

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment pouvait-on imaginé qu'un ami, que l'on côtoie tous les jours, subissent des horreurs comme ça ? Puis elle observa Harry, et s'énerva:

 **\- Et toi, tu le laisses tombé ? Tu le laisses encaisser toutes les fautes à ta place ? Tu sais que tout ça lui arrive, qu'il vit l'enfer, mais dans toute cette merde il tombe amoureux de toi, et tu le laisses tombé ? Blaise le déteste, Pansy aussi, alors que c'est de ta faute ? Tu as été gentil avec lui, c'est normal qu'il veuille essayer avec toi parce que visiblement il n'a jamais connu la gentillesse, mais toi, à la moindre difficulté, tu le laisses tout seul. Tu as remarqué qu'il ressemblait à un zombi ? Bien sur que non, tu es trop occupé à être en colère dans ton coin, alors que toi tu n'as rien perdu, tu as toujours tes amis et tu n'aimais même pas Blaise. Drago, il s'est retrouvé tout seul lui. Alors que tout est de ta faute, entièrement. C'est toi le con, Potter.**

Elle se leva rageusement, intimant à Ron de la suivre, et cracha à un Harry à la tête déconfite:

 **\- Et tu es trop con pour remarquer que tu es amoureux de lui, autant que lui est amoureux de toi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Hermione. Tu sais ce que je penses de l'amour.**

 **\- C'est fait pour les vieux et les cons, et tu n'y crois pas, oui je sais.** soupira Hermione, las. **Mais si tu continues à te voiler la face Harry, tu vas passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment bien.**

Puis elle partit d'un pas vif et énervé, suivit de Ron. Harry resta quelques minutes seul, puis il prit une résolution. Il avait des sentiments pour Drago, il n'était pas amoureux bien sur mais il avait des sentiments. Et Hermione avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû laisser tomber le blond. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, certain d'y trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Il le trouva, assit seul à une table, dans un coin éloigné. Il s'y dirigea d'un pas résolu, mais s'arrêta petit à petit. Le spectacle n'était pas beau à voir.

Drago avait maigri. Il se tenait voûté, lui qui avait pourtant toujours un port de tête altier. Ses cheveux avaient ternis. Mais le pire était ses yeux, qui semblaient si vide alors qu'il lisait une page d'un quelconque livre. Et, alors qu'il se rapprochait doucement, il aperçut une marque de griffure, allant de la naissance de son cou et disparaissant sous sa chemise. Alors, Harry se souvint. Le blond lui en avait parlé la semaine dernière, il avait eu un rendez-vous avec un certain Tony. Et, visiblement, le rendez-vous avait eu lieu hier.

Il se posta en face de lui, le blond relevant à peine la tête. Il se racla alors la gorge, demandant toute l'attention de Malefoy, et celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun. Le regard abattu de Drago brisa le cœur d'Harry, et ce dernier se pencha vers lui en murmurant:

 **\- Je suis terriblement désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Je vais tout arrangé.**

Il se pencha encore, et déposa sur son front un baiser abominablement tendre.

* * *

Lorsque Drago rentra chez lui, il se posait encore un milliard de questions, si bien que sa tête lui en faisait mal. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Harry. Pire que ça, il avait peur de ne pas bien comprendre. Car ce baiser l'avait fait espéré, au plus profond de son être, comme l'imbécile amoureux qu'il était. Il voulait croire que c'était une ouverture, une promesse, mais sa conscience lui rappelait quel homme était Harry: incapable d'aimer. Alors, partagé entre la joie qui voulait sortir et la tristesse qui prenait toute la place, son mal de tête empirait.

Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que ça. Il se sentait vide depuis son rendez-vous avec Tony. Nauséeux, sale, dégoûté, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et c'était la faute d'Harry, encore une fois. Il n'avait connu que cette forme de sexe et de plaisir pendant longtemps, il n'imaginait pas autre chose, et ça lui allait très bien. Il se sentait mal, mais c'était supportable. Seulement, Harry lui avait fait miroiter le véritable plaisir, celui que l'on partage. Il lui avait découvrir l'amour. Alors maintenant, il comprenait la véritable horreur de ces rendez-vous, et il voulait en vomir toutes ses tripes.

Drago avait été comme éteint toute la journée, et la solitude ne lui avait jamais autant pesé. Et encore à cet instant, allongé sur son lit, il étouffait d'abandon.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre, et sa mère l'informa que son père le faisait appelé dans le petit salon. Il réarrangea ses vêtements rapidement avec ses mains, se recomposa un visage froid et hautain, puis se dirigea vers où on l'attendait. Sa droiture ne laissait rien paraître, mais au fond de lui il priait pour qu'on ne lui annonce pas un nouveau rendez-vous. Pas déjà, il n'était pas encore remit de l'autre.

Son père se tenait assit, les jambes croisées, sur le grand fauteuil près de la cheminée. Le stéréotype de l'aristocrate, pensa Drago. Ce dernier avança jusqu'à son paternel, le salua d'un signe de tête, et s'assit en face de lui, sur un autre fauteuil beaucoup moins gros. Ils s'observèrent en silence, puis Lucius Malefoy annonça d'un ton impérieux:

 **\- Mon garçon, j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer.**

 **\- Je t'écoute papa.**

 **\- Cela concerne tes rendez-vous...**

Drago se tendit, attendant la sentence. Il redoutait déjà le prochain, et voulait hurler à son père qu'il n'était pas encore prêt, qu'il ne voulait plus faire ça. Il se maudissait de savoir d'avance qu'il allait accepter, comme à chaque fois.

 **\- Quelqu'un t'a réservé exclusivement. Il a demandé à ce que tu n'ai plus que des rendez-vous avec lui à partir de maintenant. Et, j'ai accepté, car il m'offrait une opportunité non-négligeable.**

Le jeune blond voûta ses épaules, sentant toute la misère du monde s'abattre sur lui. Quel était le vieux croûton qui l'avait acheté en tant que pute personnelle ? Il espérait de tout cœur que ce ne soit pas Tony, qui était vraiment violent.

Il refoula autant qu'il le pu ses larmes, et demanda lentement, essayant de ne pas faire paraître le sanglot qui faisait tremblé sa voix:

 **\- Et qui-est, cet homme ?**

 **\- Tu le connais, tu as déjà eu un rendez-vous avec lui, il m'avait d'ailleurs fait dire qu'il avait adoré. C'est le fils du boss, Harry je crois. Tu comprends, le fils du Maître, je ne pouvais pas refusé.**

Drago écarquilla les yeux, toute tristesse envolée. Alors, c'était donc vrai, Harry avait tout arrangé ? Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer son père et couru presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son brun préféré, tapotant du pied en entendant la sonnerie. Il voulait hurler de bonheur, scander son amour !

 **\- Drago ?**

 **\- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime Harry ! Et je veux qu'on recommence, je veux que ça marche entre nous...**

 **\- Ton père te l'a dit ?** rigola gentiment Harry à l'autre bout.

 **\- Oui, il me l'a dit. Mille fois merci ! Je t'aime !**

 **\- Et tu n'es plus hétéro alors ?** se moqua-t-il.

 **\- On s'en fout de ça, ça compte plus, je t'aime et j'en ai rien à faire du reste !**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.** annonça Harry sans réfléchir.

Il y eut un blanc tandis que Drago reprenait sa respiration. Il était euphorique, il était amoureux pour la première fois de sa vie. Le brun se baffa mentalement pour sa bourde. Enfin, il ferait comme s'il n'avait rien dit, puis c'est tout. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il l'aimait ? N'importe quoi. Il ne tombait pas amoureux. Se reprenant, Harry, qui était tout de même tout aussi extatique de son côté, annonça, sa voix se faisant séductrice:

 **\- Tu me rejoins au studio, pour qu'on puisse fêter ça ?**

* * *

Pour ceux qui pense que tout c'est enfin arrangé... EH BIEN NON !

Rappel : Harry ne croit pas en l'amour !

Par contre, ça sent le retour des emmerdes très prochainement...

 **Bon voilà, pour ceux qui avait suivit avant, c'est la fin de mon OS, qui est donc redécoupé en 6 chapitres :)**

 **Place à la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut :)

Ceci, qui était donc le deuxième chapitre avant (il faut suivre les gens), est maintenant le chapitre 7 !

Toujours en espérant que ça vous plaise !

 **BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Les gémissements remplissaient la pièce. Harry, posté à califourchon sur Drago, ondulait langoureusement le bassin, créant une douce friction entre leurs deux érections. Le plaisir montait en eux, alors qu'Harry déshabillait le blond et que celui-ci n'arrivait plus à contenir ses halètements. C'était trop pour lui, il ressentait beaucoup trop, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

Ils étaient à présent aussi nu l'un que l'autre, leurs entre-jambes entraient en contact de façon saccadées, et ils se sentaient proche de l'explosion. Ils s'embrassaient avec de plus en plus de ferveur, ne se laissant plus le temps de respirer. Leurs lèvres se mouvaient douloureusement, rendant le baiser fiévreux alors qu'ils accéléraient leurs coups de reins. C'était bon, c'était magique. Harry prit les deux érections dans sa main et commença de rapides mouvements, faisant crier de surprise Drago qui écarquilla les yeux. Son bas-ventre le brûlait tant il désirait son amant, et sentir sa main le fit gémir plus que de raison.

Leur baiser ne s'arrêtait pas, leurs mâchoires s'encastraient dans un parfait ensemble, comme s'ils étaient fait pour être collé l'un à l'autre. Ils glapirent lorsque le plaisir fut proche, accélérant leurs mouvements fous, se rapprochant toujours.

Harry éloigna soudainement sa tête, rompant le baiser, et s'arc-bouta. Il jouit violemment, éclaboussant son ventre et celui de Drago, tout en hurlant le nom de son amant. Il resserra sa poigne sur les deux érections, ce qui déclencha l'orgasme du blond, qui ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier trop fort. Il n'aimait pas être bruyant.

Le brun s'affala sur son amant, posant sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et enfouissant son nez dans son cou. L'odeur de Drago le fascinait, il sentait la vanille et le miel, ainsi que la sueur et le sexe. Un cocktail magique qui eut don de le rendre excité de nouveau. Il colla de nouveau son bassin contre le ventre de Drago, qui sursauta et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Harry, tout en fixant son amant, recommença à onduler des reins, réveillant complètement son érection. Il ignora les sourcils froncés de Drago et entreprit d'écarter les jambes du blond, se positionnant entre.

 **\- Arrête.** murmura le blond en se débattant faiblement.

Mais le brun ne l'écoutait pas, et il roulait des hanches contre l'entre-jambe de Drago. Il passa ses mains sous le bassin du blond et le souleva, faisant se rencontrer son sexe et les fesses si tentatrices de Drago. Celui-ci soubresauta, et plaça ses mains sur les bras d'Harry, essayant de le pousser.

Seulement, aveugler par son désir grandissant, Harry entreprit de bouger lentement son pénis contre les fesses le Drago.

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît.**

Harry sembla soudainement se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé sous le plaisir, et observa le visage de son amant. Celui-ci semblait décomposé. Les yeux brillants retenant ses larmes, les joues rouges, Drago tremblait de tout son corps. Il regardait en l'air, crispé. Et cela fit mal au brun.

Il s'écarta doucement, s'allongeant à côté du blond. Il le prit dans ses bras, et caressa délicatement les cheveux couleur or.

 **\- Je suis désolé Drago, je me suis laissé emporté. Pardonne-moi.**

Drago releva faiblement la tête, plongeant son regard dans les magnifiques émeraudes, et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

 **\- Je t'en veux pas. C'est de ma faute, je devrais pouvoir coucher avec toi. Mais je n'arrive pas à oublier tous ses hommes, et je veux vraiment qu'il y ait une différence entre faire l'amour avec toi et mes rendez-vous.**

 **\- Je comprends. Je suis avec toi Dray. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, c'est tout nouveau pour toi. Mais...**

Harry inspira, sachant qu'il allait aborder un sujet délicat.

 **\- Nous devrions le dire à nos amis, tu ne crois pas ?**

En effet, bien qu'ils soient en couple depuis déjà une semaine, ils n'avaient toujours rien avoué à leurs amis. Enfin, pour Drago, il n'en avait plus vraiment. Pansy et Blaise ne leurs parlaient toujours pas, et Harry et lui n'était pas encore réconciliés aux yeux des autres. C'est Drago qui avait voulu qu'ils n'en sachent rien, car il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt. Faire son comming-out était très compliqué, et il ne voulait pas se sentir rejeter. Harry comprenait ça, après ce qu'il avait vécu, il était normal que le blond ait besoin d'amour et d'acceptation.

 **\- Oui, on va leur dire. Mais...**

Drago souffla en détournant les yeux. Il avait longuement réfléchi et était parvenu à une solution. Seulement, pas sur qu'elle plaise à Harry.

 **\- On le garde secret pour les autres. On le dit juste à nos amis.**

 **\- Quoi ?** sursauta Harry. **Tu veux qu'on reste caché ?**

Le blond caressa le bras de son amant dans un signe réconfortant, mais Harry était énervé. Il comprenait Drago, mais il n'empêchait qu'il n'avait jamais apprécier se cacher. Depuis tout petit, il avait eu des problèmes d'intimidations, et il n'avait pas assumé son homosexualité. Mais il n'était pas heureux comme ça, alors un jour, il l'avait hurlé et revendiqué, haut et fort. Il était fier d'être ce qu'il était, et il ne voulait plus se cacher. Alors cela l'énervait que Drago n'assume pas.

 **\- Tu as honte de nous ?**

 **\- Non mais...** balbutia Drago.

 **\- Si tu n'assumes pas de le dire, alors c'est que tu as honte de nous.**

 **\- C'est pas ça, juste que... Je ne me sens pas prêt.**

 **\- Je veux le dire à tout le monde, je veux pouvoir t'embrasser en public.**

 **\- S'il te plaît Harry...** supplia Drago.

Le brun observa son blond et soupira. Il savait que c'était dur, que le passé de Drago refaisait souvent surface, et qu'il lui fallait apprendre pas mal de chose. Et il comprenait, il savait. C'était dur pour Drago de découvrir autant de choses d'un coup, et surtout d'accepter son homosexualité lorsqu'on pensait que l'on était purement hétéro et vu toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait vécu avec les hommes. Alors, Harry était d'accord pour faire un effort, car il savait que le fait de le dire à leurs amis était déjà un effort pour Drago.

 **\- On le dit juste à nos amis, pour l'instant. Mais il faudra bien le dire aux autres un jour, ça finira par se savoir.**

 **\- Je sais... Mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore.**

Harry sourit gentiment et se pencha vers Drago. Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur leurs jumelles, délicatement. Ils souriaient en s'embrassant, c'était beau, ils adoraient ça. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit, Harry remonta la couverture, et s'endormirent assez vite. Demain allait être un grand jour.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent au studio, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Drago adorait ces moments-là, où il se sentait aimé. Et ce matin particulièrement, il en avait besoin. Ils allaient tout avouer à leurs amis. Drago avait vraiment peur, car il ne s'était toujours pas réconcilié avec Pansy et Blaise, et il ne voulait pas non plus que tous les autres le déteste. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le blond se leva difficilement, se dégageant des bras de son amant, et se dirigea vers la douche. Le studio était devenu leur petit chez-eux, Harry voulant à tout prix effacer l'image des rendez-vous de cet endroit. Et c'était plutôt calme, assez loin. Un parfait petit nid.

Drago sentit deux bras l'enlacer et il soupira d'aise. Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'Harry était doux avec lui, prévenant. Amoureux. Il se sentait bien, et il adorait les câlins. Juste ça, sans rien qui s'en suit. Et l'embrasser à perdre haleine, ça aussi il aimait.

Lorsque la douche fut fini, ils se préparèrent pour se rendre au lycée sans échanger aucun mots. Ils avaient à présent leur petite routine, et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'Harry n'était pas du matin. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement une dernière fois avant de se séparer, Drago se rendant directement au lycée et Harry allant attendre Ron devant chez lui, profitant ainsi du petit déjeuné de Madame Weasley. Aujourd'hui était une journée importante, ils le savaient tous les deux.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent en retard comme d'habitude, et lorsque le brun croisa le regard du blond, ils se firent un signe de tête entendu. Ils étaient prêt, ils allaient tout avouer.

Cela se déroula à la première pause. Harry demanda à tout le monde de venir le rejoindre au coin fumeur, un petit peu à l'écart pour que personne ne les entendent. Hermione, Ron et Neville vinrent de bon cœur, de même que Luna qui dû faire preuve de toute sa persuasion possible pour faire venir Pansy. Blaise arriva en dernier, traînant des pieds.

Puis enfin, Drago s'inséra dans leur cercle, se plaçant à côté d'Harry qui lui fit une place. Tous le regardèrent avec de grands yeux, puis Harry expliqua:

 **\- Nous avons quelque chose à vous avouer. Avec Drago, nous avons décidé de nous donner une chance et... nous sortons ensemble depuis une semaine.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de chose.** cracha Blaise.

Il commença à s'éloigner, puis il se retourna et tout en fixant Drago dans les yeux, il soupira:

 **\- Je suis heureux pour vous, mais ça reste une trahison pour moi. Laissez-moi un peu de temps pour accepter tout ça.**

Drago hocha la tête, et le métis se dirigea vers un grand blond au nom de Théodore Nott, qui d'après la rumeur était sa nouvelle cible. Il fallait reconnaître que Théo était pas mal, dans le genre intello-sexy, et très probablement homosexuel.

 **\- Donc c'est officiel, vous vous êtes décidés ?** demanda Pansy.

Elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais plutôt soulagé. Comme tout les autres, si l'on se fiait à leurs expressions. Cela rassura grandement Drago, qui pensait se faire de nouveau incendier. Il ne l'aurait pas supporter. Mais visiblement, Pansy et les autres ne lui en voulait pas. Elle sourit même lorsqu'Harry répondit:

 **\- Oui, on veut vraiment essayer, et rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.**

 **\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal Pans'.** rajouta Drago d'une petite voix.

Elle soupira affectueusement en l'enlaçant. Le blond respira ses cheveux, ravi de retrouver son ami. Ces dernières semaines avaient vraiment été dur pour lui. Et il sentit les larmes lui monté aux yeux (ayant parfaitement conscience de paraître un poil ridicule) lorsqu'il entendit Pansy annoncer:

 **\- Je ne t'en veux plus Drago, je veux juste que tu sois heureux. C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser pour avoir créé toute la dispute.**

Pansy enroula son bras autour de celui du blond, comme avant, et il eut une sourire radieux. Tout s'arrangeait, il n'avait plus de rendez-vous, il sortait avec Harry, ses amis lui pardonnaient. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il n'entendait que d'une oreille le brun expliquer au reste du groupe:

 **\- Il ne faut le dire à personne d'autre, Drago tient à ce que ça reste secret, du moins pour l'instant. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'assume pas, mais il veut être sur d'être prêt à le crier sous tout les toits. Donc vraiment, n'en parlez pas. Pas encore du moins.**

Hermione, qui était vraiment ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle, sonda alors:

 **\- Et donc c'est officiel, vous vous aimez ?**

 **\- Oh tu sais, aimer est un bien grand mot. Et puis tu me connais, je ne crois pas en l'amour. On va dire que nous nous apprécions grandement.**

Il y eut un moment de flottement, où personne ne loupa la mine décomposer de Drago, qui se reforma bien vite un masque. Lui aimait Harry, il en était sur. Et puis, le brun lui avait bien dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Le blond ne comprenait plus rien, et il avait cette boule oppressante qui lui écrasait la poitrine et lui donnait envie de pleurer.

* * *

L'amour c'est compliqué après tout :)

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, laissez-moi une petite review si vous voulez en parler !

A bientôt pour la suite


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite :)

J'espère que ceci répondra à vos questions, et expliquera pas mal de chose, et puis aussi que ça vous plaira !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Allongé dans le lit, Drago réfléchissait. Les paroles d'Harry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le brun disait ne pas croire en l'amour. Il disait l'apprécier seulement. Pourtant, il se souvenait bien de leur conversation au téléphone, le jour où tout s'était enfin arrangé pour lui ! Harry lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, non ? Il s'en souvenait, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il mette les choses au clair.

Il sentit du mouvement dans son dos, et un corps qui se collait au sien. Harry plaqua son torse nu contre le dos de son amant blond, et lui embrassa doucement le cou. Il suçota et mordilla l'épaule de Drago, et commença de légers mouvements du bassin, plaquant son début d'érection contre les fesses du blond.

Drago se contorsionna, essayant de se dégager, mais Harry agrippa ses hanches alors qu'il accélérait ses vas-et-viens, emprisonnant le blond dans son emprise. L'érection du brun se faisait de plus en plus imposante, et Harry laissa échapper un gémissement.

A grand renfort de gestes violent, Drago réussi à s'échapper des bras d'Harry et à s'asseoir sur le lit.

 **\- Putain Drago c'est quoi ton problème ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu veux me forcer merde ! Je pensais que tu avais compris !** cria le blond.

 **\- Mais tu ne veux même pas essayer Drago ! Tu me connais, je sais pas si je vais tenir longtemps comme ça si tu me mets des barrières tout le temps !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce qu'on fait déjà ?** demanda rageusement Drago.

 **\- Je suis un mec et on est en couple ! C'est normal de faire ces choses là, mais tu ne veux pas de mon aide !**

Harry enfila un T-shirt et commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac. Drago l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se tourner vers lui. Puis, il annonça précipitamment:

 **\- Attends Harry, il faut qu'on parle.**

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna sur le lit, où il les fit s'asseoir. Il ne savait par où commencer, il avait trop de questions sans réponses. Il garda le silence tout en observant Harry. Harry, et ses yeux si verts et si brillants, qu'il avait l'impression de compter. Harry et son sourire presque doux. Harry, magnifique, qui semblait sur le point d'exploser de colère à ce moment-là. Drago devait parler.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas Harry... Pourquoi tu as dit aux autres que tu ne croyais pas en l'amour, que tu ne m'aimais pas ? Je croyais que... Enfin la dernière fois, au téléphone, le soir où... Je veux dire, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, non ?**

Harry soupira et pinça l'arête de son nez avec deux de ses doigts, tout en fermant les yeux. Il en avait plus que marre que le blond ne le comprenne pas, et puis merde, il était frustré comme pas possible. Il n'avait pas baiser depuis... bien trop longtemps à son goût.

 **\- Écoute, tu sais très bien ce que je pense de l'amour: c'est pour les filles ou les vieux. Moi je suis jeune, j'ai pas prévu de tomber amoureux. Je t'aime beaucoup, je suis content d'être avec toi, mais je suis pas amoureux. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Bien sur que si**! s'énerva Drago. **Je t'aime moi, j'en suis sur ! Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais si tu ne le pensais pas ?**

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis Harry marmonna:

 **\- Je sais pas, c'est sorti tout seul. Ça se prêtait bien au contexte, je suppose. Mais tu sais, je dis souvent des choses avant de réfléchir. Et ça veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi, c'est juste que je suis pas amoureux. C'est pas un crime.**

 **\- Tu dois vraiment être déçu que je couche pas avoir toi alors, puisque tu ne veux que ça.** cracha Drago.

Harry se leva précipitamment, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il sentait une colère folle l'envahir, alors il prit son sac, le jeta par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, ne pouvant se contenir, il se retourna et vociféra:

 **\- Tu penses vraiment ça de moi ? Tu penses que je t'ai dit ça juste pour pouvoir te baiser ? Merde ! Je voulais vraiment t'aider, je le veux encore ! C'est pas ma faute si j'ai des besoins et que toi tu as décidé de jouer les vierges effarouchées ! Je suis prêt à attendre Drago, mais ne rejette pas la faute sur moi alors que j'essaye juste qu'on soit un couple normal.**

 **\- C'est normal que je sois bloqué avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé, tu ne peux pas me reprocher ça !**

 **\- Je ne te reproche rien ! Mais il faut évoluer Drago, et je peux t'aider pour ça, et tu veux pas de mon aide. Je fais assez d'efforts comme ça, tu pourrais en faire toi aussi.**

Et il sortit du studio, laissant un Drago seul, tremblant, les larmes menaçants de sortir. Le blond détestait pleurer, il ne voulait pas être faible. Il se leva, essayant de contrôler ses tremblements, et se posa devant le miroir. Il se fixa, examinant son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants, ses joues plus pales que d'habitude. Il souffla, inspira, et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit dans la glace le Malefoy de d'habitude, le visage froid et dur, les yeux perçants, et un petit sourire satisfait. Harry ne le détruirait pas. Et Harry se trompait, ils s'aimaient.

De son côté, le brun toqua à la porte d'une grande maison, complètement essoufflé. Il avait courut, voulant se calmer. Drago ne le comprenait vraiment pas, et il était irritable en ce moment. Bref, leur dispute avait énervé Harry plus quelle n'aurait dû, le poussant à faire ce qu'il allait faire. Enfin, s'était l'excuse qu'il se donnait.

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, découvrant Blaise qui lança un regard étonné à Harry.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Harry se jeta sur Blaise pour toute réponse, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Il referma la porte d'entrée d'une main, et plaqua Blaise contre le mur du vestibule. Ils échangèrent un long baiser, puis Harry s'écarta un peu, le corps toujours plaqué contre celui de Blaise.

 **\- Je suis en manque.**

 **\- Et Drago ?** murmura Blaise.

 **\- Il veut rien faire... J'arrive pas à tenir...**

 **\- Dans ma chambre.**

Ils montèrent difficilement les escaliers, s'embrassant et se déshabillant en même temps. Arrivés en haut, ils se jetèrent sur le lit, nus, Harry entre les jambes de Blaise. Il le pénétra d'un coup, tout deux étant habitués à coucher ensemble.

Un bruit sourd sortit de la gorge de Blaise. Harry commença à donner de violent coup de rein. Il le pénétrait, faisant haleté le métis de plaisir. Il continua ses vas-et-vients, de plus en plus violent et de plus en plus profondement. Ils criaient, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à hurler. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent ensemble une première fois. Puis, Blaise les fit rouler, jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur Harry, et s'empala sur lui. Harry recommença ses coups de butoir, avec toujours autant de force. Blaise s'allonge sur lui, toujours son sexe en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre, se mordant les lèvres.

Harry enchaînait les vas-et-viens, de plus en plus rapide, se laissant complètement aller dans le corps de Blaise. Ça lui avait tellement manqué, le sexe, la connexion qui s'établit. Et puis, au bout d'un certain temps, la jouissance, qui arrive sans prévenir et embarque tout en même temps.

Le brun s'allongea à côté du métis, à bout de souffle. Il ressentait un tel sentiment de plénitude, et il se tourna pour embrasser son partenaire. Mais, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Blaise, il ressentit un profond malaise, et l'envie de vomir.

Il n'en avait pas eu conscience sur le moment, mais ce qu'il venait de faire était tout bonnement de l'adultère. Il venait de tromper Drago. Il venait de coucher avec Blaise juste parce que Drago ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui. Il se sentait horriblement mal.

Il se leva, les yeux baissés, et commença à chercher ses affaires.

 **\- Je ne dirais rien.**

Harry se retourna vers le métis, qui avait soufflé cette phrase. Il l'observa, nu dans le lit, brillant de sueur, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées. Il était bandant comme ça, et Harry sentit son désir refaire surface. Mais il avait toute sa tête à présent, aussi se contenta-t-il de remettre son caleçon et son pantalon, tout en répondant à Blaise:

 **\- C'était une erreur, ça ne se reproduira plus.**

 **\- Tu sais Harry, si Drago ne peut pas te contenter pour l'instant, revient me voir. Je peux te faire plaisir, comme avant. Je te connais, tu aimes trop le sexe. Et rester avec une seule personne qui ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux, ça ne te ressemble pas. Ou alors, ça veut dire que tu l'aimes, mais tu n'aimes personne, pas vrai ?**

Sur ces belles paroles, le métis se dirigea dans la salle de bain, et Harry entendit l'eau coulée. Il resta figé, méditant, puis se secoua la tête et ramassa le reste de ses affaires. Il sortit en trombe de la maison, et commença à courir vers le centre-ville, au studio. En espérant que Drago y serait encore.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, et arriva enfin devant la porte de l'appartement. Il toqua puis entra, essayant vainement de reprendre son souffle. La lumière était éteinte, mais il parvint, dans le noir, à distinguer une masse dans le lit.

Harry s'approcha doucement, tout en enlevant ses vêtements, et se coucha au côté de Drago, qui lui tournait le dos. Il l'enlaça tendrement, le rapprochant de lui, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis, il murmura:

 **\- Je suis désolé Drago.**

Et il ne savait pas si c'était pas leur dispute, ou pour avoir couché avec Blaise. Ou encore pour ne pas pouvoir lui donner de l'amour. Ou parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire combien il tenait à lui. Et puis les paroles de Blaise lui revinrent, et il se sentit encore plus mal. Il avait tout fait pour protéger son blond, mais il sentait que ce n'était que le début des emmerdes.

Bien loin des questions qui polluaient l'esprit du brun, Drago sourit. Harry était revenu vers lui, cela voulait forcément dire quelque chose.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire avec vos impressions :)


	9. Chapter 9

Salut vous :)

Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment, là au milieu du self, devant leurs plats de légumes décongelés et de viandes grillées, s'en foutant de tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Ils s'embrassaient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, et même en tant que spectateur l'on pouvait voir l'amour qui s'échappait d'eux. C'était sincère, c'était fort.

Drago observait ses deux amis avec un œil mi-dégoûté, mi-admiratif. Ron et Hermione étaient beaux dans leur amour, mais les voir se baver dessus en plein repas... Très peu pour lui. Il se tourna vers Luna, qui mangeait une pomme tout en fredonnant une chanson pour enfant.

 **\- C'est pas normal de s'aimer autant ?** demanda-t-il à sa blonde d'amie qui arrêta de manger pour tourner ses grands yeux vers lui.

 **\- Si, je pense que c'est normal. Tout le monde dit que c'est très excessif l'amour.** prononça-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Il jeta un autre coup d'œil vers le couple qui maintenant mangeait en se tenant la main, et se dit que jamais il ne pourrait faire ça avec Harry. Il ne se voyait pas lui tenir la main pendant un repas entier, il ne comprenait même pas à quoi ça servait.

 **\- Et toi, tu aimes Harry ?**

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement vers Luna, tout en affirmant d'une voix forte:

 **\- Bien sur que je l'aime.**

 **\- Et tu l'aimes comment ?** questionna-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en fixant un point sur le mur. Comment il aimait Harry ? Bah d'amour, il supposait. Enfin, il l'aimait parce qu'il l'aimait, et c'était suffisant. Il n'était pas comme Ron qui aime Hermione ou Hermione qui aime Ron, ça il ne comprenait pas. Et il n'aimait pas Harry comme n'importe quoi d'autre.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ta question.**

Elle murmura des choses qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, puis il sourit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago, et fredonna:

 **\- Pour toi, qu'est-ce que c'est l'amour ?**

Il se figea, plongé dans ses réflexions. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Il n'avait pas envie de faire une thèse là-dessus. Il ne voulait pas déblatérer sur ce sujet que nombre de philosophes, d'artistes, d'adolescentes paumées et shootées aux hormones avaient essayé d'éclairer, par de longues phrases bien tournées et vide de sens. Mais, en y réfléchissant, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, il ne l'avait jamais connu. L'amour paternel se résumait à un commerce, l'amour tout court se résumait à Harry. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que le brun soit très démonstratif en ce qui concernait ce sentiment. Il n'y croyait même pas, c'est pour dire.

 **\- Et pour toi, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

Luna pianota sur la table des notes imaginaires, et ondula légèrement la tête de gauche à droite. Il y eu un instant de flottement, où Drago pensa à répéter sa question, puis elle chantonna d'une voix douce:

 **\- Pour moi, c'est extravagant l'amour. Mais j'ai pas envie de m'étaler dessus, alors je vais juste dire que c'est comme croire au Père Noël ou à la Petite Souris. C'est beau, c'est fort, c'est attendre pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps, ça fait marcher notre imagination, et surtout il faut y croire le plus possible.**

 **\- Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion.** rajouta Drago.

 **\- Comment ça ? C'est réel, on ne peut plus réel. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne le voit que ça n'existe pas.**

Drago cligna des yeux et fut prit d'un doute. Il se pencha vers Luna, et murmura lentement, comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant:

 **\- Dis-moi Luna, tu ne crois pas au Père Noël ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je n'y croirais pas ? Cet homme est gentil et apporte des cadeaux. J'y crois parce qu'il nous rend tous plus heureux.**

 **"Elle est folle"** pensa le blond dans son fort intérieur, tout en serrant la main de Luna et en lui souriant. Elle était folle, extravagante, et parfaite comme elle était. Ils continuèrent de papoter gaiement tout en observant le couple en face d'eux, qui respirait tellement l'amour que ça en était dérangeant.

Mais au fond de lui, Drago se posait des questions. Sa relation avec Harry était bien de l'amour, non ? Ce que Luna avait dit, il le voyait bien avec Ron et Hermione. Ils croyaient l'un en l'autre, ils avaient leur Père Noël à eux. Et quand il y réfléchissait, il n'avait pas de Père Noël avec Harry. Même pas une minuscule Petite Souris.

* * *

Harry était complètement perdu. Il cherchait Blaise depuis près de 10 minutes. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui parle, qu'il mette les points sur les i, qu'il lui dise que l'erreur qu'ils avaient commit ne se reproduira plus. Il avait trompé Drago et se sentait mal pour ça, car même s'il était un homme accro au sexe qui ne croyait pas en l'amour, il essayait de rester un homme profondément fidèle et droit. Et oui, il avait trompé Blaise avec Drago, mais il ne voulait pas refaire les mêmes erreurs. Il avait choisi Drago.

Il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Le métis était assit sur un banc sous un arbre, plongé dans une lecture semblant passionnante. Il s'approcha sans bruit et s'assit à côté de son ex-amant, le faisant sursauter. Harry aurait pu en rire si la situation n'était pas aussi grave. Reconnaître ses erreurs n'est pas chose aisée.

 **\- Je te manque déjà ?** s'amusa Blaise.

 **\- Non, il faut que je te parle. Ce qui s'est passé hier soir, ce qu'on a fait... C'était une terrible erreur. Ça ne se reproduira plus**.

Blaise s'approcha doucement d'Harry et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Le brun se tendit au contact, puis, lorsque le métis commença de petit mouvement circulaire en remontant tout doucement sa cuisse, il se retint de soupirer.

 **\- Écoute-moi bien, Harry: je ne t'en veux plus, je n'étais pas amoureux de toi et je savais très bien que toi non plus. Mais tu m'as blessé dans mon orgueil, et pire que tout tu m'as enlever un merveilleux amant: toi. Et je te connais, je sais que tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un gars qui ne veut pas coucher avec toi. Tu aimes trop le sexe pour ça. Je t'offre la possibilité d'avoir ce que tu désires, sans conditions.**

 **\- Non. Ça ne se reproduira plus.** murmura le brun d'une voix enrouée.

 **\- Bien sur que si. Laisse-toi tenter.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Harry...**

Le métis se pencha vers son oreille, et il mordilla son lobe. Puis, il posa sa paume de main sur l'entre-jambe d'Harry et souffla:

 **\- ...Tu bandes.**

Ce fut comme s'il s'était brûlé. Harry se releva d'un coup, et parti presque en courant, vers les toilettes sans doute. Et Blaise eut un sourire de vainqueur, un de ceux qu'il arborait tout le temps, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait gagné. Peut-être pas ce soir, mais bientôt, Harry reviendra le voir.

 **\- C'est pas cool ce que tu fais.**

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. Neville, accoudé à l'arbre faiseur d'ombre, l'observait d'un regard flou tout en tenant une cigarette dans son bec. Enfin, à sentir c'était plutôt un joint.

 **\- Même pas 13h et déjà défoncé ? Tu m'épates Neville.**

 **\- Je sniffes de la coke au p'tit déj'.**

Il s'affala à côté de Blaise et tira une grande bouffée. Puis, il le tendit au métis, qui refusa d'un signe de tête. Le silence s'installa, pour quelques secondes seulement, car Neville voulait parler.

 **\- C'est pas cool ce que tu fais mec. Harry et Drago mérites pas ça.**

 **\- Je m'en fous.**

 **\- Je te comprends pas. Tu l'aimes pas, c'est tes amis, ils sont heureux.**

 **\- Ils m'ont fait du mal.**

Neville soupira et laissa son regard traîner dans la cours. Il faisait particulièrement beau aujourd'hui, les filles avaient sorti les jupes et les garçons le ballon de foot. C'était la petite fourmilière du lycée, chacun allait et venait. Neville, de son cerveau endormi par la drogue, trouvait fascinant ce monde qui bougeait trop vite pour lui.

 **\- Il t'a trompé, mais on s'en fou de ça. Ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment les deux, pourquoi tu veux pas les voir heureux ?**

 **\- Ils ne s'aiment pas.**

 **\- Bien sur que si, ne te fait pas plus con que tu ne l'es. Ils assument pas, c'est tout.**

Blaise souffla, énervé que son ami ne le comprenne pas. Il s'empara du joint, aspira une grande bouffée, rassemblant ses idées.

 **\- Je veux récupéré Harry. Il baise bien, on se complète, j'étais bien avec lui. Et ils m'ont fait du mal, ils m'ont humilié. Alors maintenant, je m'en fou si je peux pas avoir Harry complètement, du moment que je l'ai un peu et que Drago ressent ce que moi j'ai ressenti. C'est tout ce que je demande.**

 **\- Donc c'est une histoire d'ego ?**

 **\- Non, c'est une histoire de baise... Tout est toujours une histoire de baise.**

 **\- Mon Dieu ! Qui a dit que les gays ne pouvaient pas faire dans le mélodrame ?**

Neville éclata d'un rire lent, puis entreprit de se rouler un nouveau joint. C'était les histoires entre Harry, Drago et Blaise, il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre une amitié. Même s'il savait qu'au final, il rejoindrait toujours Harry. Il se sentait plus proche de lui, ils avaient plus en commun.

Blaise jeta le mégot derrière l'arbre et tapota amicalement l'épaule de Neville. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il voulait penser à autre chose. Et son grand fêtard d'ami était un super moyen de le faire.

 **\- Alors, tu organises bientôt une grosse soirée pour conquérir le cœur de Luna ?**

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas concertés avant, ni pour se donner rendez-vous, ni pour avoir une discussion. Mais ils étaient là, tout les deux, l'un en face de l'autre, dans leur studio. Et ils avaient tout les deux la même tête.

 **\- On doit parler.**

 **\- Oui je sais**.

Drago s'assit calmement sur le lit. Il avait longuement réfléchi, et il voulait apprendre l'amour. Avec Harry. Il voulait qu'ils aient envie de se tenir la main à table et de croire au Père Noël ensemble. Il voulait vraiment apprendre, parce que ça avait l'air chouette et qu'il ressentait quelque chose de vraiment fort pour Harry -même s'il ne savait pas quoi. Et il savait qu'Harry ressentait quelque chose pour lui.

 **\- Vas-y, commence.** annonça Drago.

Harry se passa une main dans la nuque, ne sachant où se mettre. Mais il fallait y aller.

 **\- Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne peux pas t'offrir ce que tu veux, et je merde tout en couchant avec Blaise. Je suis...**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

Il était parti dans les aigus sans même s'en rendre compte. Tout venait de s'effondrer, d'un coup.

 **\- Tu as couché avec Blaise ?! Mais quand ?!**

 **\- Hier soir...**

 **\- Putain de merde ! Mais tu n'es qu'un connard ! Tu penses avec ta bite ou quoi ? C'est parce que je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, tu peux pas te retenir ?!**

 **\- C'est dur pour moi aussi ! Je m'en veux, mais tu peux pas m'imposer des barrières comme ça ! Tu savais comment j'étais avant tout ça, mais tu m'en demandes trop sans fournir aucun effort !**

 **\- Mais je veux essayer avec toi, je veux essayer l'amour et tout ce qui va avec !**

 **\- Putain mais tu es con ma parole ?! Je ne t'aime pas, d'accord ?! Je ne crois pas en l'amour, et je ne veux pas essayer avoir toi ! Et merde, si tu n'étais pas aussi coincé, ça irait peut-être mieux ! Mais non, tu veux jouer tes vierges effarouchées alors que tu es loin de l'être, vu tout les mecs qui ont dû te passer dessus !**

Ils étaient à présent aussi énervé l'un que l'autre, mais différemment. Car Drago avait envie de vomir tellement il se sentait mal. Tellement il était déçu et triste. La tromperie détruit les couples, aussi atypique soit-il.

 **\- Barres-toi de mon studio. Vas-t-en. Je ne veux pas d'un mec qui veut juste mon cul, parce que ça revient à la même chose que mes rendez-vous. Tu m'as peut-être sauvé Potter, mais là tu viens de tout détruire. Barres-toi, je ne veux plus voir ta sale gueule de connard.**

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, sans un regard en arrière. Et sans comprendre pourquoi ça faisait aussi mal. Il laissa un Drago en larmes, et courut jusqu'à chez lui. S'enfermer dans sa chambre, accabler de reproches la terre entière, pleurer sans savoir pourquoi. Ça lui faisait du bien, extérioriser ses peines.

Demain, il irait voir Blaise. Et ils baiseraient, parce que ça lui manque et qu'il est comme ça. Et il ignorerait Malefoy. Il voulait le voir souffrir, parce que tout était de la faute du blond. Il s'était emballé trop vite et n'avait pas prit en compte ses désirs. Alors oui, tout était la faute de Malefoy et oui il l'ignorerait à partir de maintenant.

Cette pensée lui fit mal. Ne plus parler, ne plus voir le blond ? Le détester ? Ça paraissait si simple, pourquoi il avait un pincement au cœur ?

Pleurer l'avait fatigué, aussi il décida de ne répondre à ses questions que le lendemain. Se psychanalyser en état de crise, très peu pour lui. C'était pour les adolescentes, pas pour lui. Il voulait juste dormir un peu, oublier toute cette merde. Oublier le blond qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Oublier qu'il allait mal.

Ce qui le réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, fut la sensation d'une lame posée sur sa gorge. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec un visage qu'il connaissait bien. Une femme, d'une trentaine d'années, aux allures de folles et aux cheveux sauvages. Et qui était actuellement à califourchon sur lui, le menaçant de l'égorger avec un long couteau.

 **\- Bordel Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?**

 **\- Je suis venue te prévenir que tu ne dois plus approcher le petit Malefoy. Rends-le à son père, ou je te tue.**

La respiration du brun de coupa un moment, puis il déglutie. Pas qu'il avait peur de la femme, mais il l'avait vu commettre des horreurs tel que le gars de Saw se serait prosterné. Il réfléchit à toutes vitesses, comme on lui avait apprit à faire, alors que Bellatrix Lestranges enfonçait doucement son couteau dans sa gorge.

 **\- Laisse tomber Malefoy, c'est ton dernier avertissement !**

Le plus rapidement possible, il s'empara de ses poignets et la retourna sur le lit. Il se retrouva sur elle, et brusquement, il déroba son couteau. Pour la forme, il lui donna deux violents coups dans le ventre et un au visage. Elle commença à saigner et à se débattre, griffant Harry au visage et dans le coup. Il reçut lui aussi un coup dans les côtes, mais ne lâcha pas sa prise.

Brandissant le couteau de toutes ses forces, Harry planta la main droite de Bella, la clouant littéralement au lit. Une mare de sang commença à se former alors que la femme hurlait de douleur. Harry, à bout de souffle, se releva difficilement et essuya d'un mouvement du poignet le sang qui coulait sur son menton. Il lança un regard froid vers une Bellatrix perdant beaucoup de sang, et lui cracha:

 **\- Je veux que tu te sois barrée de chez moi quand je reviendrais.**

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et arracha violemment le couteau de sa main, la faisant crier à la mort. Et il déguerpit, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Jamais il n'avait courut autant en une soirée. Heureusement, l'endroit où il se rendait n'était pas loin. Il arriva bientôt devant un énorme hangar délabré, qui ne payait pas de mine mais qui renfermait des trésors insoupçonnés.

Harry ouvrit en grand fracas les deux portes servants d'entrée, et prit les escaliers, tout en vociférant:

 **\- TOM !**

Il connaissait l'endroit par cœur. Il arriva dans une grande salle, où se trouvait une énorme table ronde. Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la pièce, tous se turent.

 **\- Espèce de connard !** cria-t-il tout en balayant la salle des yeux.

Il venait d'interrompre une importante réunion mais personne n'osa parler, il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Les cheveux en pétards, le regard fou, un rictus mauvais collé aux lèvres.

 **\- TOM !** hurla-t-il dangereusement.

Le-dit Tom -ou Voldemort- releva la tête. Harry jeta alors le couteau dans sa direction, et Tom y échappa de peu, décalant la tête légèrement vers la gauche. Le couteau se planta dans le dossier du fauteuil, frôlant son oreille.

 **\- TOM ! Comment as-tu osé envoyer une des tes putains de tueuses pour me menacer ?! TON PROPRE FILS !**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre aura répondu à vos questions et vous aura satisfait :)**

Aussi, je suis vraiment désolée si je mets du temps à répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai presque pas de temps pour moi :/

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous allons plonger dans le cœur de la Mafia (pfff genre, la mafia française quoi) en suivant les relations Harry/Voldemort et Drago/Lucius

A la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires, peaux de bananes, tartes aux myrtilles (je prends tout)

 **KISS**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello tout le monde,

Sans plus tarder voici la suite (et le blabla sera à la fin)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Ils étaient tous sortis en silence, habitués aux nombreux conflits qu'il y avait entre le Boss et son fils. Celui-ci était bien le seul à tenir tête à Voldemort, et il arrivait très (trop) souvent qu'il déboule comme une furie dans la pièce, même en pleine réunion, pour attaquer et crier sur son soi-disant père. Il était le seul à ne pas avoir peur de lui, même ses plus proche collaborateur avait peur de celui qui se faisait appeler Boss.

Harry n'était pas le vrai fils de Voldemort. Celui-ci, lors d'une descente qui s'était plutôt mal passé il y a de-ça 16 ans, avait tuer ses deux parents (dommages collatéraux). Il avait alors vu, assit dans le berceau à côté du corps gisant de la mère, un petit garçon de 1 an qui le regardait avec de grands yeux verts écarquillés. Personne ne sut pourquoi Voldemort, l'homme sans cœur, avait prit ce garçon avec lui, ni pourquoi, quelques jours plus tard, il avait décidé de l'adopter. Harry en était devenu son héritier, celui qui reprendrait son business.

Le brun lui avait pardonné le meurtre de ses parents. On pardonne tout à quelqu'un qui n'a pas de scrupule. Car des dommages collatéraux comme ça, il y en avait eu. Des familles entières décimées pour que les affaires marches. C'est pour cela qu'Harry avait décidé de devenir une personne forte, plus forte que son père adoptif. Pour ne pas avoir à subir ça, pour avoir le pouvoir de lui dire non lorsqu'il faudrait qu'il le succède. Parce qu'Harry ne voulait pas devenir comme lui, surtout pas. Il l'avait bien sur adulé lorsqu'il était enfant, mais il avait maintenant comprit que ce n'était qu'un psychopathe.

 **\- Putain de merde Tom, tu ne peux pas m'envoyer des tueurs à chaque fois que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi !** hurla-t-il.

 **\- Que puis-je faire pour toi mon très cher Harry ?** susurra Voldemort, visiblement amusé par la situation.

 **\- Tu sais très bien ! Bellatrix à failli me décapiter, ose me dire que tu n'y étais pour rien !**

 **\- Je vois ça. Cette chère Bella t'a bien amoché.** ricana-t-il en observant Harry qui avait une coupure à la lèvre inférieure et dont un œil gonflait énormément.

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça à chaque fois ! Certaines personnes ne trouveraient pas ça normal qu'un soi-disant père, pour envoyer un message à son soi-disant fils, utilise des personnes dont le boulot est de tuer d'autres personnes !**

 **\- Leurs vies doivent être bien triste. Mais n'en fait donc pas tout un plat, c'est un moyen de communication comme un autre.**

Harry bouillonnait de rage, et le sourire suffisant de Voldemort ne faisait que le rendre encore plus en colère. Cet homme était un fou, un gros connard en puissance. Le brun ne le reconnaissait plus comme père, cela faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'il ne l'appelait plus "papa". Et il savait aussi que l'appeler "Tom" énervait l'autre.

 **\- Calme-toi, tu es ridicule.** souffla Voldemort, ce qui eu dont d'énerver encore plus (si c'est possible) Harry.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, connard ?!** cracha celui-ci. **Tu t'inquiètes de mes relations maintenant ?**

 **\- Harry, je suis ton père, bien sur que je m'inquiète. Je m'inquiète toujours pour toi.**

Le brun s'avança, menaçant, tout en lançant un regard noir à son soi-disant père. Dieu, qu'il le détestait. Il ne savait même pas que c'était possible de détester quelqu'un autant. Il vit une lueur de peur, très rapide, naître dans les yeux de l'autre. Il en fut assez fier, cela voulait dire que Voldemort n'était pas rassuré. Et il avait raison, Harry se sentait capable de meurtre à ce moment-là. Il avait toujours été très colérique.

 **\- Ne rigole pas avec moi, sale con. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, parce que la seule chose de mauvaise pour moi c'est toi ! Alors maintenant réponds-moi: qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Réfléchis mon petit, puisque tu es si intelligent.** railla Voldemort.

Harry souffla d'exaspération, puis se mit tout de même à réfléchir. Il savait que l'autre ne lui dirait rien.

Tom ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, c'était indéniable. Il ne s'inquiétait jamais pour personne, il ne tenait à personne de toute façon. Il s'inquiétait pour lui-même, mais pas énormément car il était très puissant et il le savait. Seulement, cela n'avait rien à voir avec Drago.

Tom ne se souciait de rien non plus. Sauf de son business, car c'était cela qui le faisait vivre. Il fallait qu'il fasse tourner ses affaires. Et Malefoy avait fait parti de son business, mais plus depuis... Depuis qu'il était avec Harry. Et merde...

 **\- Tu veux que Malefoy recommence à se prostituer.**

 **\- Les affaires marchent moins bien depuis qu'il est parti !** s'exclama Voldemort avec un large sourire.

La colère, qui s'était évanouit lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, refit surface très vite. Harry se rapprocha encore de Tom, écumant de rage, tout en vociférant:

 **\- Tu te rends compte de combien c'est ignoble ce que tu lui faisais faire ? Ce que son père lui faisait faire ?**

Le sourire de Voldemort s'élargit encore plus.

 **\- Tu ferais ça à ton propre fils ? Tu ME ferais ça ? Tu me forcerais à me prostituer ?**

 **\- Harry, tu me connais... Tu sais bien que oui.**

Et il était on ne peut plus sérieux, Harry le savait. Voldemort était un homme si horrible que le brun ne savait même pas comment il pouvait encore le regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça !**

 **\- Alors c'est un ordre, mon cher petit. Laisse Malefoy redevenir ce qu'il est.**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'une sale crevure !** hurla Harry en serrant les points.

 **\- Quitte-le Harry, parce que tu sais très bien que sinon je te forcerais à le faire.**

 **\- Tu ne me forceras à rien ! Jamais !**

 **\- Bien sur que si.** ricana Voldemort en le regardant de haut-en-bas. **J'ai du pouvoir sur toi, et tu le sais. Tu le quitteras parce que je l'ai décidé, il n'y a rien à dire là-dessus.**

Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, et sa fierté venait de s'en prendre un coup. Il voulait prouver à ce connard qui lui servait de tuteur qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, et qu'il n'en aurait jamais. Il fallait qu'il lui enlève ce sourire si agaçant qu'il avait planté sur ses lèvres depuis le début de leur échange. Voldemort ne lui donnerait pas d'ordre, jamais. C'est pour cela qu'il explosa et qu'il hurla à pleins poumons:

 **\- Je l'ai déjà quitté et je n'ai pas eu besoin de ton soi-disant pouvoir ! Alors, tu vois où tu peux le FOUTRE ton ordre maintenant ?!**

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, on vous l'avait dit. C'était sorti tout seul, et il n'avait pas conscience de l'énormité qu'il venait de sortir. Il ne mesurait pas ses paroles, et à aucun moment il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Pas plus qu'il ne vit le sourire ravit qui prit place sur la face de Voldemort, qui se frottait les mains de satisfaction. Harry était trop aveuglé par la rage pour prendre conscience de tout ça.

Voldemort se leva, l'air de rien, et se rapprocha de son fils adoptif. Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il avait envie de s'amuser avec lui, de voir jusqu'où pourrait encore monter la colère d'Harry. Ce petit était si distrayant !

Il se plaça donc en face d'Harry qui soufflait de rage, et lança:

 **\- Tu sais, Malefoy est vraiment doué...**

 **\- Pardon ?!** s'insurgea le brun.

Tom se rapprocha encore un peu, le regardant de haut, et susurra:

 **\- Mais si, tu sais... C'est une pute qui est vraiment... Il est délicieux... Tu dois bien le savoir non ?**

 **\- Non je...**

 **\- Reconnais-le mon cher Harry, il est fait pour ça...**

 **\- Et comment tu sais ça toi ?** grogna Harry.

Voldemort fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en scrutant le visage rouge de colère de son vis-à-vis, puis sembla comme comprendre quelque chose. Il éclata alors d'un rire sardonique, et s'exclama:

 **\- Il ne t'a pas raconté sa première fois ? Eh bien, je vous pensais plus proche que ça. Ce que tu ne sais pas mon petit, c'est que c'est moi qui ait eu l'honneur de le dépucelé...**

 **\- Quoi ?** balbutia le brun.

 **\- Je me souviens encore de son visage effrayé, de ses gémissements alors qu'il se débattait... Un cul si étroit, si appétissant... J'ai pourtant été très doux, mais je crois qu'il a quand même sai...**

Le coup parti tout seul. Harry avait vu rouge, il ne pouvait en entendre plus. Il voulait tuer cet homme en face de lui. Ce n'était pas possible d'haïr quelqu'un autant, si ? Et pourtant, alors que Voldemort essuyait le filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, Harry releva le poing et lui assena un autre coup dans le ventre, le faisant se plier en deux.

 **\- Je ne te frapperais pas Harry, j'ai des principes.** affirma Voldemort le souffle court.

 **\- Quels principes CONNARD ?!** beugla le brun tout en le frappant une nouvelle fois au visage, aussi fort qu'il le put.

Voldemort recula, échappant ainsi à son fils en furie. Il était si fier de lui-même, de l'avoir fait sortir de ses gongs. Ce petit prétentieux qui se croyait plus fort que lui venait de s'en prendre un coup. Il lui avait fait mal, exactement comme il le voulait. C'était jouissif.

 **\- Maintenant, rentre à la maison Harry. Tu as interrompu une réunion très importante qu'il faut absolument que je termine.**

 **\- Comment as-tu pu faire ça... Tu es un monstre...** bégayait Harry, blême.

Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'image de Drago et Tom en train de... Enfin plutôt de Tom en train d'abuser de Drago. C'était si horrible, si inimaginable... Il se sentait nauséeux, et voulait partir d'ici au plus vite. Ou il ne répondrait plus de ses actes et assassinerait sans regret celui qui était soi-disant son père.

Harry se retourna donc et d'un pas lent, rejoignit la sortie. Mais, arrivé à la porte de la salle, il se retourna vers Voldemort, et articula:

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un connard de la pire espèce.**

 **\- Harry, je te prierais de bien vouloir mieux me parler, je suis ton père !** s'amusa Tom.

 **\- Vas te faire foutre !** aboya le brun tout en claquant la porte.

Il fallait qu'il voit Blaise, dès demain. Il devait se détendre au plus vite. Il avait besoin de baiser. D'enlever ses images horribles de sa tête. Et il devait oublier toute cette conversation. Mais il était sur d'une chose: jamais il ne donnerait ce qu'il voulait à Voldemort. Jamais il ne laisserait tomber Drago.

Car Harry ne se rappelait pas la bombe qu'il avait lâché. Et qui allait faire encore plus de mal qu'on pourrait imaginer.

* * *

Drago s'affala sans aucune classe sur son lit. La journée avait été éreintante pour lui, et il n'avait qu'une hâte: dormir. Mais il fallait encore qu'il supporte le dîner en compagnie de ses parents, et ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. En effet, son père prenait un malin plaisir à lui montrer qu'il était déçu et en colère depuis qu'il sortait avec Harry, et ce à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. Drago n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir déçu son père, mais il ne regrettait pas.

Sa journée avait été vraiment longue. Tout d'abord, il s'était contenu face aux regards étrangement triste que lui lançait Ron et Hermione sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, et qui le mettait en colère. Il détestait susciter la pitié, surtout s'il ne savait pas pourquoi. De plus, il avait dû ignorer Harry, qui semblait extrêmement fatigué et mal en point, avec son coquard et sa lèvre enflée. De ce fait, il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec Pansy, qui en avait été enchanté.

Drago connaissait les sentiments que son amie avait à son égard, et il en était flatté. Savoir qu'une fille s'intéresse à toi fait toujours plaisir. Et elle était sympathique et plutôt jolie, il fallait le reconnaître. Peut-être que sans toute cette histoire il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre-eux. En fait, Drago se surprit plusieurs fois à s'imaginer en couple avec Pansy, et il fallait dire que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça, au contraire.

Seulement, lorsqu'il imaginait embrasser ou tenir la main de la jeune fille, une autre image se superposait. Il voyait Harry, il voyait ses lèvres et son sourire. Il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever de sa tête, et il ne pouvait penser embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Ça le ramenait à chaque fois au brun. Drago se disait que c'était sûrement car la rupture était encore fraîche (une journée seulement), il l'avait eu dans la tête toute la journée.

 **\- Drago, mon chéri. Viens c'est prêt, on va manger.**

Le blond sourit à sa mère qui avait passé sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et acquiesça. Il fallait qu'il relativise, c'est rapide un dîner, et il pourrait se coucher dès le repas fini. Et puis, il avait l'habitude maintenant des remarques grinçantes de son père.

Seulement, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle à manger, Drago remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose avait changé. Son père l'avait accueillit avec le sourire. Et ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Le blond tourna la tête vers sa mère en quête d'information, mais elle haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.

Le début du dîner se passa dans un silence pesant, comme d'habitude. Un domestique leur apporta l'entrée, à laquelle Drago ne toucha presque pas. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et les regards satisfaits que lui lançait son père ne le rassurait absolument pas. Puis, alors qu'ils allaient entamer le plat de résistance, Lucius Malefoy s'éclaircit la voix et s'exclama d'une voix moins froide que d'habitude:

 **\- Ma chérie, mon garçon, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !**

 **\- Dis-nous tout Lucius.** lança la mère d'une voix joyeuse.

Le patriarche posa ses deux mains jointes sur la table et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son fils, qui appréhendait de plus en plus:

 **\- Le Maître nous a informé que tu n'étais plus avec son fils. Il m'a donc demandé si tu pouvais reprendre tes activités, et je lui ai bien sur répondu par l'affirmatif.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais je...**

 **\- Cela veut donc dire que dès la semaine prochaine, tu reprends tes "rendez-vous". N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?** coupa Lucius avec un grand sourire.

Drago était bouche-bée, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. Il avait vraiment bien entendu ? Son père ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, pas avec un ton aussi enjoué que ça... Et pourtant, alors qu'il regardait son père avec des yeux écarquillés, il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives. Il allait devoir redevenir un putain de prostitué à la solde de son père.

Il avait pourtant enfin comprit que ce n'était pas une vie, que ce qu'il avait subit était affreux. Que son père était une personne horrible et qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Il voulait lui hurler que c'était hors de question, lui cracher au visage et s'enfuir en courant. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il n'avait pas assez de courage pour défier son père.

Le blond se tourna donc vers sa mère, quémandant de l'aide. Narcissa l'observait d'un air triste, comme inquiète. Drago en fut un minimum soulagé intérieurement, car si sa mère était de son côté, il avait peut-être une chance de faire changer d'avis son père.

 **\- Lucius, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.** annonça la blonde.

Le patriarche se tourna vers elle et lui sourit le plus doucement qu'il pouvait. Ce qu'on pensait des familles riches était faux, en tout cas pour eux. Car Drago avait mainte et mainte fois pu constater à quel point ses parents s'aimaient.

 **\- Ma très chère Narcissa, si Drago reprend son travail pour le Boss, nous allons gagner plus d'argent.**

 **\- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup...**

 **\- Cela signifie que nous allons enfin pouvoir partir tout les deux pendant une semaine _aux Bahamas_. **

**\- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !** s'exclama Narcissa tout en envoyant un baiser à son mari.

C'était si typique de sa famille. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable. Drago aimait ses parents et ses parents l'aimaient. Seulement, c'était l'égoïsme qui prônait dans cette maison. Aider les autres si on est sûr d'en tirer parti derrière. Et Drago avait été élevé pour penser d'abord au bien-être de toute la famille, même si cela pouvait lui nuire.

Aussi ne fut-il pas surprit par le revirement de sa mère. Elle pensait d'abord à son bonheur à elle, et à ses précieuses vacances. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant, même s'il se répétait la phrase dans sa tête avec toute la conviction du monde, il se retenait de ne pas exploser. Ce n'était pas normal d'agir comme ça avec son enfant.

Comprenant donc qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même, Drago releva la tête et la tourna vers son père. Le dos droit et le port altier, comme une parfaite imitation de la jeune aristocratie, il prit un regard froid et une voix toute aussi glacée pour annoncer à son père:

 **\- Non. Je refuse.**

Le masque de Lucius Malefoy se brisa, juste quelques secondes, avant de reprendre la même face figée que d'habitude. Et pour cause: son fils venait de lui dire non. Son propre fils contestait sa parole.

Lucius n'était pas un homme à qui on disait non, même si c'était son enfant. Et justement, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa progéniture, il savait comment la manier. Comment faire en sorte d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

 **\- Tu ne veux donc plus aider ta famille ?** interrogea-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

 **\- Si mais pas à ce prix-là.**

 **\- Tu penses donc que nous n'en valons pas la peine ? Que le bonheur de ta mère n'est pas une raison suffisante ?**

 **\- Non mais...**

 **\- Tu refuses de nous aider à avoir la vie qui nous convient ?** coupa Lucius en cachant un rictus.

 **\- Non mais je...**

 **\- Tu penses valoir mieux que nous ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça.** souffla rapidement Drago.

Lucius haussa un sourcil et fit un léger sourire. Puis, il hocha la tête, faisant signe à Drago qu'il le laissait s'expliquer. Seulement, en face de lui, Drago voyait bien le yeux froids de son père, qui le fusillait du regard. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur ce son paternel, comme il avait si souvent eu peur étant enfant. Le blond en perdit toute son assurance, et essaya d'expliquer avec beaucoup de difficulté:

 **\- Ce n'est pas bien ce que... Tu m'obliges à faire. Je ne veux plus continuer à faire ça.**

 **\- Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons plus compter sur toi ?** soupira Lucius.

 **\- Si ! Bien sur que si !**

 **\- Tu veux bien continuer de nous aider ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Seulement tu refuses un travail que je te donnes ?**

 **\- Je...** balbutia Drago, perdu.

 **\- Ta famille passe avant ta fierté, j'espère ?**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Pouvons-nous donc compter sur toi ?** siffla Lucius.

Drago sursauta devant le ton froid employé. Comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il baissa instinctivement la tête et murmura, assez fort pour que son père l'entende:

 **\- Oui.**

Un grand sourire s'étala sur la face du patriarche Malefoy, qui savait avoir gagné. Il adoucit son regard et, posant une main sur la table, déclara d'une voix enjouée:

 **\- Je suis fier de toi fils. Tu vas donc retourner à tes "rendez-vous" comme avant, pour aider notre famille ?**

 **\- Oui papa.** prononça difficilement Drago.

 **\- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ?**

Drago plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son père. Il savait que l'autre se moquait de lui, qu'il voulait juste affirmer sa supériorité. Drago se força donc à plaquer un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et répondit aussi gracieusement qu'il le pouvait, alors qu'il ne voulait que vomir à la gueule de son père:

 **\- Non papa, ça ne me dérange pas.**

Le reste du repas se déroula de nouveau dans un silence hypocrite. Drago serrait ses couvertes dans ses poings, à deux doigts d'exploser, soi de colère soi de sanglots. Au choix. Mais il se retint, et put quitter la table sans qu'il y ait un incident. Seulement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, son père le rappela et claironna:

 **\- Je vais informer le Boss de ta décision de retravailler avec nous. Tiens-toi prêt pour un rendez-vous qui arrivera sûrement très prochainement. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais manqué à beaucoup de monde.**

Drago salua le plus poliment possible son père tout en gardant un sourire forcer, puis se dirigea à grands pas vers sa chambre. Et allongé sur son lit, il laissa sortir ses larmes. Larmes de tristesse, de rage, il n'en savait rien. Et il se surprit à se dire qu'il aurait bien apprécier un câlin d'Harry, à ce moment-là.

* * *

 **\- J'accepte.**

Harry se trouvait debout dans le salon de Blaise, celui-ci l'observant avec un sourire. Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait. Le métis se leva, se rapprochant doucement d'Harry, et lui caressa la joue aussi délicatement que possible:

 **\- Que t'est-il arrivé ?** murmura Blaise en touchant du bout de ses doigts la lèvre enflée d'Harry et le bleu tout autour de son oeil.

 **\- Quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas. Alors maintenant baisons, j'ai besoin de me vider la tête.**

Blaise embrassa furtivement la joue de son amant, puis déplaca ses baiser le long de sa machoire. Il entreprit de le déshabiller tout en continuant ses caresses, et Harry se laissa totalement faire, s'oubliant entre les doigts et la bouche de Blaise.

Lorsqu'Harry fut enfin totalement nu, Blaise l'embrassa langoureusement, jouant avec sa langue tout en faisant attention de ne pas encore plus blesser la lèvre inférieure d'Harry. Puis, leurs bouches se quittèrent, et le front collé l'un à l'autre, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes.

Blaise déposa ses lèvres sur son cou et y le mouilla de baisers papillons. Il descendit alors ses baisers sur sa clavicule droite, allant jusqu'aux pectoraux. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du brun et le caressa doucement. Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'il mordilla doucement son téton. Puis, ne sentant plus ses mains sur lui, il rouvrit les yeux et le découvrit en caleçon. Il était incroyablement beau et ses muscles ressortaient en le rendant irrésistible.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry perdit toute notion de volonté et qu'il embrassa langoureusement Blaise. Il s'empara de ses fesses, enlaçant les jambes du métis autour de ses hanches, et à reculons les dirigea vers un des fauteuils. Il s'assit dessus et le fit se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Blaise caressa la joue d'Harry et soupira:

 **\- Dépèche-toi, j'en peux plus...**

Harry plongea alors sa tête dans son cou et mordilla la peau tendre, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à un Blaise qui relevait le menton pour plus de sensations. Harry suçota doucement, puis passa sa langue lascivement sur ce qui allait devenir un beau suçon. Puis il enleva brusquement le boxer de Blaise et passa son sexe par dessus son propre caleçon. Blaise cria de plaisir alors qu'Harry le pénétrait d'un coup de hanche magestueux. Il commença ses vas-et-viens violent, allant au plus profond des entrailles de Blaise, qui en grognait de bonheur.

 **\- Surtout... t'arrête pas... C'est trop bon...**

Harry ferma les yeux et continua ses vas-et-viens. Ils glapissaient de plus en plus fort. Blaise l'embrassa, les faisant se taire, gémir chacun dans la bouche de l'autre alors que leurs langues entamaient une lutte acharnée. Le baiser s'arrêta et Harry continua ses coups, allant de plus en plus vite, faisant presque sauter Blaise sur ses genoux. Harry ferma les yeux.

Seulement, alors qu'il avait les yeux clots et que ses coups de reins se faisait de plus en plus rapide, il se surprit à imaginer une autre personne. Il voyait un corps fin et pale au lieu de celui musclé et bronzé de Blaise. Il fantasmait sur de soyeux cheveux blonds platines, presque blancs. Il imaginait une voix moins rauque, plus hautaine. Il voulait que Drago soit là, à la place de Blaise. Il voulait Drago, son corps lui criait ce besoin. Il fantasmait comme un dingue sur son ancien petit-ami alors qu'il couchait avec son amant.

Suite à cette pensée plus qu'étrange, Harry rouvrit brutalement les yeux et fut presque déçu de voir Blaise, qui haletait le corps en sueur. Harry continua encore plus violement ses coups de hanches, sentant la jouissance venir alors qu'il sentait son sexe serré dans les chairs si chaudes du métis.

 **\- Regarde-moi quand tu jouiras.** ordonna Harry à un Blaise qui avait presque perdu la tête.

Le métis hocha la tête et ses yeux plongés dans les siens, Harry reprit d'un coup encore plus fort de le pénétrer. Blaise criait, tout en le regardant, et au bout de quelques coups violents il sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. Blaise plongea son regard dans celui de son amant, entre-ouvrant la bouche, et il geignit et même temps que l'autre éjacula. Puis, il s'affala sur Harry, essouflé.

Harry souleva ses hanches pour sortir son sexe de l'anatomie de Blaise et se releva doucement. Il avait voulu, il avait espéré Drago pendant tout l'acte. Et lors de la jouissance, il avait dû se retenir de crier son nom.

Il se sentait mal et ce n'était pas normal. Putain de merde, Drago lui manquait trop et ce n'était pas normal. Pas à ce point, ça n'était jamais arrivé avant.

Et la vie avait repris son cours, comme avant. Harry et Blaise redevenaient amants, et Drago recommençait à aider son père. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et c'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

* * *

Bon bah voilà, vous en savez un peu plus sur la vie d'Harry et de Drago. J'espère que ça vous a plus, que vous n'êtes pas déçu par comment est mon Voldemort ect...

Sinon, deux choses:

\- Blaise ne sait pas qui est le père d'Harry. J'ai longuement hésité là-dessus, mais j'ai décidé qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- **IMPORTANT:** dans ce chapitre, je parle du fait que Voldemort à dépucelé Drago. Je voulais savoir si vous voudriez lire cette scène détaillée (sachant que je l'ai déjà écrite sous la forme d'un rêve/souvenir de Drago), car je ne sais pas si je vais la mettre, c'est assez (voir beaucoup) choquant comme scène. Donc vraiment, je veux votre avis pour savoir si je laisse cette scène dans les prochains chapitres ou si je l'enlève et ne fait que mentionner.

Voilà, c'est tout, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu :)

J'attends vos commentaires

LOVE


	11. Chapter 11

Voilà, nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Il y a du blabla à la fin, lisez c'est important (enfin surtout la partie qui commence par "i **mportant** ")

BONNE LECTURE :)

* * *

Ron et Hermione étaient heureux ensemble, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Depuis qu'il avait fait sa demande, ils n'avaient de cesse de se coller l'un l'autre, ne supportant plus d'être trop éloignés. C'était l'amour, comme l'avait si bien dit Luna. Et ils avaient conscience d'être un peu trop "cul-cul la praline", et même peut-être gonflant parfois, avec leur bonheur qu'ils étallaient autour d'eux, mais c'était comme ça. Ils étaient heureux, n'en déplaise aux autres.

Particulièrement Ron, qui avait eu énormément de mal à faire des avances à Hermione. Il était quand même amoureux d'elle depuis la 6ème, même s'il avait fallu du temps pour qu'il s'en rende compte ! Et il avait fallu une soirée très alcoolisée et un monologue sans queue ni tête de la part d'un Ron bourré jusqu'à la moelle, pour qu'enfin, l'amour triomphe. Depuis, malgré de nombreuses disputes, ils étaient ensemble, amoureux comme rarement. C'était le couple-type de ceux qui vont rester longtemps ensemble. Bien sur, ils étaient encore lycéens et c'était peut-être un peu trop s'avancer que de dire qu'ils feraient leurs vies ensemble, mais ils étaient si bien assortis qu'on ne pouvait penser autrement.

Ils s'étaient rejoint dans la cours pour manger ensemble, comme tous les jeudis midis. Ils discutaient en se tenant la main, se racontant chacun leurs matinées (ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, l'horreur), quand Hermione s'arrêta brusquement en fixant son regard. Ron tourna la tête, cherchant ce que regardait son amoureuse, et il tomba sur Drago Malefoy, fumant une cigarette.

Le blond avait la tête baissée et le regard dans le vide. Il semblait triste, comme si tous les malheurs du monde allaient s'abattre sur lui d'un seul coup. D'ailleurs, il était seul, fumant tristement.

 **\- Ca fait une semaine qu'il ne va pas bien.** constata Hermione d'une voix morne.

 **\- Depuis qu'il est séparé d'Harry ?** demanda Ron tout en continuant d'observer le beau blond, qui entamait une seconde cigarette.

 **\- Oui, mais il est devenu encore plus triste quelques jours après. Je pense que c'est autre chose.**

 **\- Le pauvre. Bon, tu viens on va manger ?**

 **\- Vas le voir, Ron.**

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux en tournant la tête vers Hermione. Elle était folle ? Lui demander de retarder son déjeuner, à lui, Ron Weasley, adepte de la bouffe depuis son plus jeune âge ?

Pourtant, à en croire le visage fermé de la jeune femme, elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Ron bafouilla alors, indigné:

 **\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi moi ?**

 **\- Oh, Ronald.** soupira Hermione. **Même si tu fais comme si, je sais bien qu'au fond tu aimes bien Drago. Et il a besoin d'une oreille attentive.**

 **\- Mais je...**

 **\- S'il te plaît Ron.**

 **\- Tu n'as qu'à y aller toi. Tu es plus proche de lui.**

Hermione souffla d'exaspération. Son petit ami pouvait être énervant, dès fois. Elle se positionna face à lui, et lui lança un regard vif tout en imitant parfaitement la voix moralisatrice de Mme Weasley (la mère de Ron):

 **\- Il a besoin de quelqu'un, et tu vas aller voir ce qu'il a. C'est notre ami Ron. Et puis tu es un garçon, tu es surement plus apte que moi à le comprendre.**

 **\- Bon, bon...**

Il baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'Hermione prenait les mêmes attitudes que sa mère. C'était véritablement troublant. Surtout que lorsqu'elle faisait ça, il se sentait comme obligé de l'écouter et de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Heureusement pour lui et sa fierté, elle n'utilisait jamais ce ton devant les autres, car ceux-ci verraient aisément qui "portait la culotte" dans le couple. Et ce n'était définitivement pas lui.

Hermione savait donc qu'elle venait de gagner, et qu'il irait voir leur ami. Elle avait vu l'état de Drago depuis quelques temps. Il semblait si abattu, et il était très souvent seul. De plus, elle avait remarqué qu'il ne mangeait pas beaucoup, et bien qu'il faille reconnaître que les plats de la cantine n'était pas très ragoûtant, c'était inquiétant. Ron aussi l'avait remarqué, mais bon, contrairement à Hermione, Malefoy n'était pas son grand ami, alors il ne s'était pas inquiété plus que ça.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Malefoy. En fait, Ron était persuadé qu'ils auraient pu être de bons amis, et il lui fallait reconnaître qu'il avait déjà rit sous-cape aux blagues sarcastiques du blond. Mais celui-ci avait, alors qu'il n'était arrivé que depuis peu, fait une remarque sur les familles nombreuses trop pauvres pour assumer. Ron l'avait prit pour personnel, rétorquant au blond qu'une famille nombreuse et heureuse était mille fois mieux qu'une triste famille de semblant bourgeois qui ne se permettait qu'un seul héritier. Depuis, une petite guerre s'était déclarée entre-eux, ponctuée de pique et autres railleries.

Cela n'avait pas empêcher que Ron devienne malade lorsqu'il avait apprit ce que subissait Drago.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Neville ? Il le connait mieux que moi.**

 **\- Il est parti s'acheter du Whisky... ou de la Vodka, je ne sais plus.**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais il n'est que midi !** s'exclama Ron en regardant sa montre.

 **\- Il a dit que ça l'aiderait à tenir pour le cours de philo, cet après-midi.**

 **\- Mais... on n'a pas philo cet aprem...**

 **\- Oui, je sais.** déplora Hermione.

Neville était une personne à part, tout de même. Après s'être esclaffé sur la bêtise de son ami, Ron embrassa doucement Hermione et se dirigea vers le blond, tandis que la jeune fille partait en direction du CDI pour attendre son petit-ami.

Le roux s'approcha, puis toussa légerement, pour faire savoir sa présence à l'autre. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, interloqué, puis retourna à sa contemplation du vide. Il semblait si... accablé... que Ron fut prit d'un sentiment de malaise incontrolable. Même s'il ne portait pas le blond dans son coeur (jamais il n'admettrait le contraire) il ne put s'empêcher de compatir.

Il s'assit donc à côté de lui, sur le petit banc devant le lycée, et écarta d'une main vive la fumée venant dans sa direction. Il se préparait à avoir une discussion sérieuse, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une quinte de toux disgracieuse provoquée par son asthme ne vienne gacher ce moment.

 **\- Tu veux quoi, Weasley ? Tu as perdu ta dulcinée et tu ne sais pas quoi faire si elle n'est pas là pour te donner des ordres ?**

 **\- En fait, c'est elle qui m'envoie te parler. Elle s'inquiète pour toi.**

 **\- C'est mignon !** ricana Drago en jetant sa clope par terre, essayant vainement de viser le cendrier. **Elle devrait plutôt s'inquiéter pour Harry. C'est lui votre ami, pas moi.**

 **\- Arrête Malefoy. Tu sais bien que c'est faux.** soupira Ron.

Il fallait pourtant reconnaître que le blond n'avait pas totalement tord. Quoiqu'on en dise, c'était d'abord Hermione Harry et lui, avant les autres. Car même si leur groupe d'ami était soudé, il n'en demeurait pas moins que certains étaient amis avant.

Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient amis depuis l'école primaire. Inséparables dès le début, ils avaient fait tourner la tête de nombreux professeurs. Ensuite, à leur entrée au collège, Neville s'était associé au groupe, trop timide pour aller vers les autres. Aujourd'hui, sa timidité semblait très loin mais il fut un temps où il n'osait s'adresser à personne. C'était Harry qui était allé le voir, et depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Ensuite, Hermione était devenue amie avec Luna, personnage aussi extravageant qu'hilarant. Puis, à l'entrée de première, Harry avait intégré Pansy et Blaise (qui eux se connaissaient aussi depuis l'enfance), le brun ayant des vues sur le métis. Il avait fallu du temps à Harry pour avoir enfin Blaise, et leur mise en couple (qui dattait à présent de 5-6 mois, avait véritablement soudé le groupe. Puis, l'arrivée de Drago, qui s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec Blaise, et qui avait fasciné Harry comme personne n'avait jamais réussi auparavant.

 **\- Bon, que me veux-tu, Weasley ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée.** grogna Drago, tout en sortant une troisième cigarette.

 **\- Tu devrais arrêter de fumer. C'est pas bon pour les poumons.**

 **\- Ce que je fais avec mes poumons ne te regardent pas.**

 **\- Mais tu fumes trop.**

 **\- Je suis stressé, c'est tout.** maugréa le blond, n'ayant aucune envie de palabrer sur le nombre de clopes qu'il pouvait fumer en une journée -surement trop pour son âge.

 **\- Et pourquoi tu es stressé ?**

Le blond plissa les yeux tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Merde. Il y avait trop de raison pour ça. Enfin, il n'était même pas sûr que ce soit du stress. Plutôt une colère qu'il essayait de refouler au fond de lui. Et un grand désespoir aussi. Il n'avait pas encore eu de "rendez-vous", mais ça ne saurait tarder. Il avait si peur... Drago ne voulait pas que ça recommence, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Mais comment dire non à son père, lorsque celui-ci nous fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ?

Il voulait rendre fier son père, et ne surtout pas le décevoir. Comme il l'avait toujours fait. Seulement, quelque chose avait changer cette fois. On -bon, Harry- lui avait fait prendre conscience que ce n'était pas bien. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, jamais. Bien sûr, avant, il s'en doutait un peu, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, car il avait toujours connu ça. Pire que tout, il avait été persuadé qu'il voulait ça, que c'était son propre choix. Mais il avait découvert autre chose avec Harry. La liberté de choisir.

Et maintenant on lui retirait ça. On lui enlevait son libre-arbitre et on lui ordonnait de retourner faire la pute. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il était tiraillé entre le désir de choisir, et l'envie de faire plaisir à son père. Il voulait que son père son fier de lui putain.

 **\- Ca ne te concerne pas, Weasley. Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler de mes problèmes.** répondit-il froidement.

 **\- C'est à cause d'Harry ? Tu l'aimes encore ?**

 **\- Sache que je ne l'ai jamais aimé. J'ai cru, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je voulais apprendre l'amour avec Harry, et ça me rend triste de ne pas avoir pu le faire. Mais c'est tout, j'ai d'autres problèmes plus grave que ça.**

 **\- Tu... Sans vouloir te vexer Malefoy, tu es un handicapé des sentiments.**

 **\- Pardon ?** s'étonna Drago avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Il aurait vraiment tout entendu. Quel imbécilité ce rouquin allait encore lui sortir ?

 **\- On apprend pas l'amour. Ca nous tombe dessus, et c'est tout. C'est très profond, et ça nous prend de l'intérieur. Surtout à notre âge, parce qu'on est instable et complètement bouffé par nos hormones. Ca devient le truc le plus important de notre vie. Quand tu tombes amoureux, tu t'en rends pas forcément compte. Regarde, moi avec Hermione, j'ai mis du temps à comprendre que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Je pensais tout le temps à elle, je voulais être avec elle à chaque moment de la journée. Elle primait sur tout. C'est comme ça que je m'en suis rendu compte. Et puis j'étais jaloux... Terriblement jaloux.**

Ron avait un petit sourire en coin tout le long de sa tirade. Et Drago l'observait, les yeux grands ouverts. Le roux semblait si passionné dans ce qu'il disait, avec ses yeux brillants, ses joues rougissantes, ses tournures de phrases malhabiles et ses grands gestes. C'était fascinant.

En fait, le plus fascinant, c'est qu'il comprenait de quoi Weasley parlait. Il comprenait, car il avait l'impression de ressentir la même chose, ou du moins, d'avoir déjà éprouvé ce genre de sentiment. Et toujours envers Harry. C'était Harry qui lui manquait, avec Harry qu'il voulait toujours être, Harry qui primait sur tout. Et il était jaloux de Blaise, à n'en pas douter. Ainsi, l'avait donc t-il aimé ? Mais alors, pourquoi était-il persuadé du contraire ? La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même: c'était Harry qui avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas de sentiments amoureux entre-eux.

Seulement, après la tirade de Weasley, il en était sûr: il avait aimé Harry, et peut-être même l'aimait-il encore.

Puis Ron se tourna vers lui, l'air dubitatif, et plissa les yeux. Il lui demanda, d'une voix grave:

 **\- Tu en parles d'une façon si impersonnel. Comme si tu ne savais rien sur ça et que ça te passait totalement au dessus de la tête. C'est à cause de ce que ton père t'obligeait à faire, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Qu... QUOI ?**

Drago sauta sur ses pieds tout en hurlant. Et Ron sut qu'il venait de faire une grosse gaffe. Mais c'était trop tard, le blond l'avait entendu. Il commença donc à crier sur le pauvre rouquin, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge:

 **\- Comment tu sais ça ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ? Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? Merde: qui t'en a parlé ?!**

 **\- Je... je...**

 **\- Réponds-moi très clairement Weasley. Qui t'en a parlé ?**

 **\- C'est Harry.** balbutia Ron, tout en essayant de faire se rassoir le blond très énervé.

Drago en resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Comme une sorte de beug, quelque chose qui s'était brisé à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Harry l'avait terriblement déçu. Pire que tout, il se sentait trahi.

Il resta abassourdi par l'annonce de Ron, et se laissa presque tombé sur le banc. La tête baissée, il sentait ses mains tremblées de rage. Harry, à qui il s'était confié, à qui il avait fait confiance, avait tout raconté à son meilleur ami. Drago voyait ça comme une trahison pure et simple. C'était son plus terrible secret, une honte, une tare qu'il essayait de cacher depuis qu'il avait commencé. Et Potter, son grand ami Potter, en avait parlé comme si ce n'était rien. C'était la traîtrise de trop. Le coup de grâce. Et lui qui venait de s'avouer avoir été véritablement amoureux.

 **\- A qui d'autre l'a-t-il révélé ?** demanda froidement le blond, la voix tremblotante, prenant sur lui pour contenir sa colère.

 **\- Juste à Hermione et moi. Mais il ne voulait pas ! C'était pour t'aider !** essaya tant bien que mal de persuader Ron.

 **\- Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?**

 **\- Mais tu le connais, il ne réfléchit pas avant de parler ! Il voulait juste t'aider.**

 **\- Combien de temps, Weasley !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas... Avant que vous ne sortiez ensemble...** bredouilla Ron, sentant la colère envahir de plus en plus son locuteur.

 **\- Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Je lui faisais confiance.**

 **\- Mais tu peux lui faire confiance !**

 **\- Non Weasley, Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Pas pour moi en tout cas, pas après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Et pour ce qui est de mes histoires familiales, j'aimerais que tu oublies tout ce que tu sais. Ca ne concerne personne d'autre que moi.**

Puis, Drago se releva et parti en direction de l'arrière cour. Il bouillonnait, tiraillé par deux sentiments très intenses: la rage, et la déception. Il voulait hurler et geindre en même temps. Surtout, il voulait frapper. Frapper jusqu'à en être fatigué, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il voulait exploser et imploser en même temps. Lui qui s'appitoyait sur son sort depuis une semaine, sentait toute la colère refoulée en lui, menaçant de sortir.

Il trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Il était seul, accoudé à un arbre, feuilletant son livre de géographie. Drago arriva à sa hauteur, lui faisant relever la tête. Deux émeraudes surprises, brillantes, contre deux tanzanites glaciales:

 **\- Potter, il faut qu'on parle.**

 **\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?** demanda Harry, surprit par la froideur du ton employé.

 **\- Viens ce soir au studio. C'est très important.**

 **\- Bien, j'y serais.**

Le blond se retourna, les points serrés, se retenant autant que possible. Et heureusement qu'il parti vite, ou encore qu'il posséda un self-contrôle assez impressionnant, car alors qu'il s'éloignait, Harry lui lança, autant enjoué que sincère:

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, _Drago_. **

* * *

Ca faisait une semaine. Une putain de semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Drago, se contentant de l'observer de loin. Et pourtant, cet éloignement qu'il avait voulu, semblait attisé son désir pour le blond. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, d'espérer le croiser durant la journée. Il lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Son sourire lui manquait, les discussions avec lui lui manquait. Il pensait constamment à ses yeux, si bleus, si brillants. Il pensait aux mimiques, aux allures si bourgeoises qui le faisait sourire. En fait, il n'y avait pas une minute de la journée où il ne pensait pas à lui. C'était tellement incontrôlable qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte la plupart du temps. Et surtout, jamais il ne l'avouerait.

De plus, il se sentait mal. Drago semblait de plus en plus affligé chaque jour, et il n'aimait pas ça. C'est comme si le blond pouvait se casser d'un coup de vent trop fort, comme une feuille morte. Mais peut-être était-ce son imagination. Car depuis que son "père" lui avait révélé qu'il était... la première fois de Drago -disons le comme ça-, il n'en dormait plus. Les images qui lui parvenaient, c'était trop horrible pour lui. Il commençait enfin à percevoir le calvaire qu'avait dû subir le blond. Ca devenait trop réel, d'un coup. Et ça lui donnait encore plus envie d'être avec lui, de le réconforter, de le "sauver" comme il l'avait fait avant.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça. Il désirait le blond, de plus en plus. Blaise le contentait, c'est certain, mais il n'y avait pas ce petit truc qu'il y avait lorsqu'il était avec Drago. Ce petit truc en plus, qui lui donnait si envie, encore maintenant. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce sentiment, qui n'était absolument pas de l'amour. En fait, il pensait juste que le blond correspondait à son fantasme parfait. Parce qu'il était indéniable que Drago Malefoy était magnifique, plus que tous les mecs qu'il avait rencontré.

Il ne pouvait coucher avec Blaise sans penser à Drago, au moins une fois. Et si au début il l'avait prit comme une passade, cela s'intensifiait à chaque fois. Ce n'était plus le métis qui lui faisait envie, mais le fantasme du blond à ses côtés. Et c'était franchement dérangeant. Heureusement, Blaise semblait ne pas s'en être aperçut, et c'était tant mieux.

Il passait donc ses journées à reluquer le blond de loin, feignant l'indifférence quand Drago semblait le remarquer. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, et ses fesses (tant pis s'il passait pour un pervers), tout cela lui fait affreusement défaut.

Ce constant besoin du blond le rendait maussade et désagréable. Et, malheureusement pour eux, c'était souvent Hermione et Ron qui en patissait. Ses amis ne lui en voulaient pourtant pas, ils comprenaient. En fait, il avait même l'impression qu'Hermione savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Mais il ne faisait pas fi de ce problème, car la jeune femme semblait toujours en savoir plus que tout le monde. C'était très souvent véridique, d'alleurs. Et donc, on ne peut plus énervant.

Malheureusement pour lui, Drago semblait l'ignorer, et pire, le fuir. Harry comprenait que Drago soit un peu énervé contre lui, mais ils avaient mit les choses au clair. Il n'y avait pas eu de sentiments d'amour entre eux. Alors, pourquoi autant de réticence de la part du blond ? Ils pouvaient redevenir amis, et peut-être même amants, qui sait ? Harry aurait bien aimé, maintenant que tout était clair entre-eux. Seulement fallait-il que le blond le laisse l'approcher. Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'être dans ses projets.

C'est pour ça qu'en ce beau jour de jeudi, il fut étonné de voir déboulé devant lui un blond visiblement très énervé.

Harry avait passé la journée comme à son habitude, en épiant Drago sous toutes ses coutures, tout en essayant encore vainement de se persuader que non, il ne lui manquait pas. Car même si sa conscience lui criait que si, son orgeuil faisait que non, il ne le reconnaissait pas. Et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de suivre le blond du regard alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'entrée du lycée pour fumer une cigarette. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit Ron s'approcher pour parler à celui sensé être "son ennemi" -bon, c'était Ron qui disait ça, et tout le monde savait bien que ces deux-là s'entendaient bien mieux qu'ils ne le laissaient croire-, et s'interrogea lors du coup d'éclat du blond.

Puis, lorsqu'il le vit chercher dans la cour quelqu'un, franchement en colère, Harry sortit le premier livre qu'il attrapa de son sac -manuel de géographie, très crédible-, et s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche, faisant semblant de lire. Il ne voulait pas que Drago le surprenne alors qu'il le regardait très clairement.

Il entendit alors des pas lourds et vifs, qui se rapprochaient, et senti une ombre lui faire face. Il releva alors la tête, et fut surpris de voir le blond se tenant juste devant lui. Et il fit l'erreur de plonger ses yeux dans ceux, si magnifique, de Drago Malefoy.

Ces dits-yeux semblaient bouillonnés de rage, de même que le corps qui les accompagnait. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire alors qu'il lui paraissait se noyer dans l'océan. Le regard du blond lui manquait, c'était indéniable à présent. De plus, la colère faisait briller ses yeux d'une telle façon que c'en était hypnotique, les rendant merveilleusement beau.

 **\- Potter, il faut qu'on parle.**

Il sursauta, sortant de sa contemplation. Le ton froid employé lui fit mal au coeur. Ainsi que le fait que le blond ait utilisé son nom de famille, comme s'ils étaient redevenus des inconnus, ou pire, qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Qu'avait-il fait pour que le blond le regarde comme ça, si durement ?

 **\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?** il essaya de paraître léger, jovial, mais il se posait tout de même beaucoup de questions.

 **\- Viens ce soir au studio. C'est très important.**

C'était un ordre plus qu'autre chose, attisant la curiosité -et sans savoir pourquoi la crainte- d'Harry, qui ne put qu'abdiquer:

 **\- Bien, j'y serais.**

Il soutint encore quelque peu le regard glacial du blond, se délectant de ses yeux dont il était privé. Puis, il observa rapidement le visage crispé en face de lui, les lèvres pincées, le regard acéré, les joues rougies par la colère. Les cheveux blonds si magnifiques, où il adorait passé la main.

Et lorsque le blond se retourna, il put avisé son dos, sa chute de rein, ses fesses rebondies. Il était si beau dans sa colère. Vraiment, vraiment magnifique. Et si désirable. C'est donc sans vraiment réfléchir, dans une sorte de précipitation incontrôlée, en étant le plus sincère possible, qu'il articula:

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, Drago.**

* * *

Il était aux environs de 20h lorsqu'Harry arriva enfin au petit studio. Il avait passé le reste de l'arpès-midi à se poser des questions, tournant et retournant dans sa tête ces derniers jours, cherchant la raison pour laquelle le blond lui en voudrait autant. Il n'en trouva aucune. Et il aurait bien aimé demandé de l'aide à ses deux meilleurs amis, mais Ron semblait comme le fuir. En fait, c'était vraiment ça: le roux le fuyait. Ca l'intrigua, mais il décida de remettre ce problème à plus tard, Drago prenant toute la place dans son esprit.

Harry se retrouva donc avec Neville durant une partie de l'après-midi, quémandant un renfort quant à sa quête du "pourquoi il avait énervé Drago Malefoy". Seulement, le sort sembla s'acharner sur lui puisque son ami Neville était tout sauf apte à la moindre réflexion.

Pour fait court, il était profondément bourré. Visiblement, enfin de ce qu'Harry avait réussi à comprendre, la Vodka aiderait Neville à apprécier et surtout comprendre les cours de philosophie. Et il eut beau lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas philo cet après-midi, l'autre n'en démordait pas, et se posa donc des questions existentielles -enfin tout est relatif- tout seul, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sécher tous les véritables cours de l'après-midi.

Harry arriva donc au studio avec des questions plein la tête, sans aucune réponse apparente. Il ne voyait pas ce que pouvait lui repprocher le blond.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'unique pièce du studio, composé d'un vieux canapé, d'un lit sale et d'une table en bois blanc totalement banquale, il souffla. Il s'était dépêché à venir, ravi sans vouloir le dire de pouvoir reparler au blond. Mais il déchanta vite.

Drago était assit sur le lit, les points enserrants le drap. Il avait décolérisé durant la journée, laissant place à une fureur plus sourde, plus enfouie, mais qui menaçait de ressortir à tout instant. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il vit le brun se poster devant lui, il senti une vague d'agressivité remonter dans sa gorge et tendre ses muscles. Il était tout en nervosité.

Il se contenta de rester silencieux, préférant fusiller son ancien amant du regard. C'était presque jouissif de voir l'appréhention prendre place petit à petit sur le visage d'Harry, qui semblait beaucoup moins confiant qu'à son habitude. Et pour cause: jamais Drago Malefoy n'avait paru aussi menaçant.

 **\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu que nous parlions ?** commença Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait calme, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal son malaise.

Le blond se leva, doucement, et avança vers son locuteur. Il semblait tranquille, si tranquille, et pourtant l'on pouvait presque voir la rage émaner de tous les pores de sa peau. Il se rapprocha d'Harry, jusqu'à être juste en face, et avança sa tête, comme pour l'embrasser.

Seulement, au lieu de la douceur à laquelle il s'attendait, Harry reçu une gifle cinglante, si forte que sa tête suivie le mouvement et que le son se répercuta dans tout l'appartement.

Harry porta la main à sa joue meurtrie, lançant un regard d'incompréhention totale à Drago. Celui-ci, tout en reculant d'un pas, lui répondit avec un rictus:

 **\- Ca me démangeait, désolé. Maintenant, nous pouvons parler.**

Mais le brun n'était plus de cet avis, et il cria:

 **\- Tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi tu me frappes sans raison ?!**

 **\- Sans raison ?! SANS RAISON ?!** explosa Drago.

Il parti alors dans une marche endiablée, ponctuée de grands gestes des mains. Harry l'avait mit en rogne à un point qu'il ne pouvait imaginé, et s'il ne bougeait pas, il se pourrait qu'il le batte à mort.

 **\- Tu as dit à Weasley et Hermione pour mes "rendez-vous" ! Merde Potter, c'était un secret, et tu racontes à Weasley que je me prostitues, comme ça ! Ca ne les regarde pas !**

 **\- Je voulais t'aider...** se défendit Harry dans un souffle.

Il n'avait jamais vu le blond dans un tel état. C'était effrayant, et en même temps, il était si majestueux ! Comment pouvait-on paraître aussi magnifique même en s'énervant ?

Harry reprit le cours de ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment de commencer à fantasmer sur le blond, même s'il était spectaculairement superbe. Donc, tandis que le blond injuriait dans sa barbe tout en lui lançant de longs regards noirs, il tenta:

 **\- Tu n'allais pas bien, et j'allais pas bien non plus ! On ne se parlait plus ! Je ne savais plus quoi faire ! Et ils m'ont posé des questions et...**

 **\- Et t'es dit : pourquoi je ne trahirais pas Drago encore une fois ?! Espèce de connard ! Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me fasses encore plus mal que ce que tu m'as déjà fait !**

 **\- Quoi ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais trahi !** s'insurgea Harry.

 **\- Et quand tu as couché avec Blaise alors que nous étions encore ensemble ?! Et quand tu as dit devant tout le monde que tu ne m'aimais pas ?! Tu m'as blessé, encore et encore Potter, c'est pas suffisant comme trahison pour toi ?!**

 **\- Je pensais que c'était réglé tout ça, qu'on avait déjà mit les choses au clair !** explosa le brun.

Mais Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Il avait tellement de douleur, tellement de sentiments refoulés. Ca le bouffait, et il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Il n'allait pas bien, ça lui faisait trop mal. La tromperie, le mensonge, le miroitement de rêve, et maintenant la trahison. Trop d'un coup, trop de choses qui remontaient à la surface. Il fallait qu'il explose, il en avait besoin.

Il y avait aussi la colère sourde qu'il accumulait contre son père depuis une semaine. Il avait peur de son paternel, une terrible frousse qui le rendait muet devant lui. Mais il voulait extériorisé, il voulait que ça sorte. Il fallait que ça sorte.

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce que nous en avons "parlé" que ça ne me fait plus mal ! Je ne t'ai pas pardonné subitement ! Tu m'as trompé, tu m'as menti, tu...**

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais menti.** contra Harry d'une voix froide, sans appel.

Le blond vit rouge. Comment pouvait-il affirmé encore cela ? Comment Harry pouvait-il encore soutenir qu'il n'avait pas presque brisé le blond ? C'était impensable. Une abération. Et, putain de merde, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

 **\- Tu m'as menti lorsque tu m'as fait croire que tu m'aimais ! Tu me l'as dit ! Et moi, comme le blaireau que je suis, je t'ai pris au mot et je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aussi ! Parce que pour moi, c'était vrai !**

 **\- Non Drago, je...**

 **\- Tu as essayé de me convaincre que ce n'était pas de l'amour, mais merde Potter !** explosa Drago. **Je t'aimais, peut-être même que je t'aime encore ! Et j'en suis sûr, parce que même si je ne connaissais pas ça avant, j'ai pas eu besoin de l'apprendre ! Ca m'est tombé dessus, et j'ai rien contrôlé !**

A bout de souffle, Drago se laissa tombé sur le matelas. La tête entre ses mains, le souffle court, essayant de retenir comme il pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir, il ne pouvait que remercier Weasley de lui avoir fait comprendre ça. C'était bien l'amour qui était en jeu, un amour à sens unique, destructeur, qui le bouffait de l'intérieur. Et lui, comme un con, il attendait. Il attendait l'amour d'Harry, encore aujourd'hui, et surtout, il attendait l'aide de celui qui s'était proclamé "sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin". Enfin surtout, "sauveur de Drago Malefoy". Et putain, il voulait être sauvé.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me reproches ? Merde, je t'ai déjà expliqué que je ne croyais pas en l'amour ! On est trop jeune, et ça rend trop con ! J'ai pas envie de ça ! Mais ça voulait pas dire que je ressentais rien pour toi ! J'avais des sentiments, je tenais à toi, je tiens toujours à toi ! C'est juste que c'est pas de l'amour, c'est si difficile à comprendre ?! Et je t'ai déjà dit que c'était sorti tout seul, j'ai pas réfléchi. Ca ne voulait rien dire, c'était des mots en l'air.**

 **\- Tu es très fort pour parler avant de réfléchir, Potter. Et pour vendre du rêve que tu ne peux pas offrir derrière.**

 **\- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?**

Drago se releva, s'avançant précipitamment vers le brun, tout en aboyant, le point levé, prêt à frapper s'il le fallait:

 **\- Je veux des excuses ! Merde, tu m'as trahi, tu as révélé mon secret à Weasley et Hermione, et je...**

 **\- Mais on s'en fou ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne maintenant !** cria Harry en écartant les bras. **C'est fini tout ça !**

 **\- NON JUSTEMENT !** gueula Drago.

Harry se figea, se coupant dans son élan. Il écarquilla les yeux, dans l'incompréhension totale. Le blond respirait bruyamment, visiblement au bord de la rupture. Les yeux plissés et brillants d'une lueur de rage, et de peur semblait-il voir, la bouche formant un rictus sévère, les joues rouges d'avoir crié. Il tremblotait de partout, comme s'il pouvait exploser à tout moment. Et Harry eut peur. Il eut peur de comprendre. Il préféra donc demandé, d'une voix calme, presque éteinte:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?**

 **\- Ca veut dire que c'est pas fini !** hurla Drago, le timbre tremblant, impossible à contrôler. **Ca veut dire que mon père m'a demandé de recommencé, qu'il m'a organisé de nouveaux rendez-vous ! Ca veut dire que TON père lui a dit que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et que je sais même pas comment il l'a su !**

Un silence lourd s'installa. Harry senti un frisson le parcourir, alors que les souvenirs lui remontaient. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le canapé, et s'y assit, le corps tremblant. Il murmurait des "non" inlassablement, tandis que dans sa tête, le cheminement se faisait. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, voulant presque se les arracher. Il constatait l'effroyable vérité.

Lui, qui avait voulu protéger Drago, l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il venait de l'enfoncer encore plus. Il se souvenait à présent, de cette toute petite phrase qu'il avait sorti sur le coup de la colère. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas comprit le brusque changement d'humeur de Tom, mais à présent, le puzzle se formait dans son esprit. Il avait vendu Drago. Mon Dieu, apprendrait-il un jour à réfléchir avant de parler ?

Harry releva lentement la tête, plongeant son regard dans celui, presque fou, de Drago. Et le blond vit, pour la première fois, les yeux de son ancien amant brillés. Il était au bord des larmes. Et à son tour, ce fut à lui d'avoir peur de trop bien comprendre.

 **\- C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai dit.**

 **\- Quoi ?** souffla Drago, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Le blond devint livide. Comme si la vie lui avait échappé, d'un coup. C'était un cauchemar, un putain de cauchemar. Et pourtant, c'était bien réel, et il vit une larme coulée le long de la joue d'Harry, s'arrêtant à la comissure de ses lèvres. Et Drago n'eut même plus la force d'être en colère. En fait, toute rage l'avait quitté. Comme un coup de massue reçu sur la tête. Il se sentait sonné.

Il ressenti une immense fatigue l'envahir. Il voulait se terrer dans son lit, et ne plus jamais ressortir. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer, encore moins de crier. Il n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Harry. C'était comme s'il était amorphe. Mort de l'intérieur. Vide.

Harry vit les yeux de Drago devenir las, et il le regarda passer ses bras autour de lui tout en se recrocvillant, la tête baissée. Il vit le jeune garçon brisé, abattu. Il prit conscience de la souffrance du blond, qui semblait ne plus en avoir conscience. Devant lui se tenait un petit être apathique, comme un enfant à qui on venait de briser tous les rêves. Il se releva et marcha dans sa direction, poussé par une forte envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de faire rempart de son corps entre Drago et le monde extérieur. Mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha, il entendit la voix monocorde du blond lui dire, presque dans un murmure:

 **\- Va-t'en Harry. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille.**

Le brun hocha la tête, même si cela ne servait à rien, et se dirigea vers la porte du petit studio. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna, observa le dos courbé de Drago, et lui chuchota, comme un sanglot brûlant s'échappant de sa gorge:

 **\- Je suis désolé, Drago. Pour tout. Terriblement désolé.**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu :)**

Ce chapitre est vraiment centré sur le fait que le plus gros problème d'Harry (à part de ne pas croire en l'amour), c'est de parler sans réfléchir.

Ensuite, au départ, je voulais que la dispute se finisse en sorte de bagarre, et qu'Harry dise qui sait pour Voldy et Drago, mais finalement, c'est comme si le perso de Drago m'avait dit: non, je souffre déjà trop là, laisse moi le temps de digérer. Eh oui, ce sont mes personnages qui dirigent la fiction à présent :)

 **Dernière information IMPORTANTE: j'ai apporté des modifications à la fiction, redécoupé l'OS en plusieurs chapitres pour rendre le tout plus homogène. J'ai aussi réécrit certains truc (très peu) pour supprimer (ou du moins essayer) toutes les incohérences qu'il peut y avoir.**

Donc logiquement, pour pas que vous soyez perdu, je vous informe que ce chapitre (qui était le chapitre 6) deviendra le CHAPITRE 11 (normalement) = **Et j'avais raison, EH OUAI ! C'est qui la meilleure ?!**

Dernière chose, merci énormément pour les reviews, je vais essayer d'y répondre au plus vite, mais je n'ai que très peu de temps pour moi donc voilà ( mais je les lis toutes et ça me fait super plaisir). Désolée aussi pour les chapitres qui arrivent de manière totalement aléatoire, j'écris en fonction de mon imagination, ce qui fait que je peux écrire pendant 2 jours non-stop et après ne plus rien pouvoir sortir pendant 2 semaines :/

Brefouille, trêve de blablatage, et je vous dis à dans 2 semaines pour le prochain chapitre: **la grosse soirée chez Neville !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut !**

Désolée de vous embêtez avec mon blabla, mais j'ai reçu un commentaire où il y avait des remarques sur des choses que je pensais claires, donc pour que tout le monde soit sur la même longueur d'onde :

Voldemort et les parents Malefoy sont des monstres. Ce sont les méchants dans les films, le côtés de l'injustice. Harry et Drago ont été élevé dans cet environnement, donc ils en ont l'HABITUDE. Ils n'essayent pas de se rebeller parce que c'est leur quotidien, ils en sont même à trouver ça normal.

Voilà, maintenant que c'est dit:

Rating M sur ce chapitre (cause de SEXE !)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Il n'avait pas pleuré. Ce n'était pas par fierté, il n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne trop orgeuilleuse pour se retenir de pleurer. Seulement, il n'en avait pas eu la force. C'était comme s'il avait été vidé, ou encore que son esprit s'était détaché de son corps et qu'il observait maintenant sa vie, tout en ayant l'impression que ce n'était pas la sienne. Très étrange, comme sensation. Mais finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Car s'il ne pouvait pas pleurer, il ne ressentait pas non plus la tristesse, ni la colère. Etre un être amorphe, quelle bonne chose !

Enfin, cet état n'avait duré qu'une journée. Parce qu'être amorphe, au début, c'est bien, mais ça devenait très vite monotone. Le jeudi soir, quand Harry était parti après leur dispute, il s'était allongé sur le lit, les yeux fixant le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Et il était resté comme ça toute la journée du vendredi. Il n'avait que très peu bougé, pour aller aux toilettes et boire au robinet. Mais c'était tout, il n'avait pas mangé, il n'avait pas faim. Et surtout, surtout, il n'avait pas pleuré.

Puis, le samedi après-midi, Pansy l'avait appelé. Elle s'inquiétait, ne l'ayant vu aux cours du vendredi. Il l'avait quelque peu rassuré, mais la jeune fille n'avait été dupe: elle lui avait ordonné de venir chez elle. C'est alors là qu'il avait cessé d'être complètement vide de l'intérieur. Il avait ressenti une profonde lassitude l'envahir, et ça ne l'avait pas quitté. Mais finalement, après réflexion, c'était toujours mieux que de ne rien ressentir du tout.

Il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il était comme ça. Ses parents lui avaient déjà fait beaucoup plus de mal auparavant. Mais jamais il n'avait réagit comme ça, aussi radicalement. En fait, malgré toutes les trahisons, toutes les crasses que ses chers parents lui avaient fait subir -et Dieu sait qu'il y en avait eu- jamais ça lui avait fait si mal. C'est en comprenant pourquoi il réagissait différemment quand Harry qu'il était entré dans une troisième phase. L'accablement.

Ca ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal avec ses parents parce que ça durait depuis trop longtemps, si longtemps que ça en était devenu normal. Une habitude. Ses parents le trahissaient depuis trop longtemps pour que ça ait encore de l'importance. Il n'attendait plus rien d'eux, c'est tout. Pour la même raison qu'il allait aux rendez-vous que son père lui organisait. Car il avait commencé ça tellement jeune, à 13 ans. Si jeune, si innocent, que son père avait réussi à le persuader que c'était finalement une bonne chose, un mal pour un bien.

Il y avait cru putain ! Même si maintenant il voyait toute l'atrocité de la chose, il ne voulait pas fuir. Et puis, il avait aimé ses parents, et même si cela lui paraissait pourtant impossible, il les aimait encore. C'était sa famille, envers et contre tout. Alors, s'il n'y avait que ça pour les aider, il le ferait. Parce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait que de cette manière là qu'il pourrait les aider, et que finalement, depuis le temps que ça durait, il s'était convaincu que ce n'était pas si terrible. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre de toute façon. Mais surtout, il faisait ça pour ne pas décevoir son père. Pour que le patriarche Malefoy soit fier de lui.

Mais là, c'était Harry qui lui avait fait du mal. Et c'était bien pire, si douloureux que son esprit avait bloqué ses sentiments. Alors le fait de le comprendre l'avait rendu accablé. Sans pour autant pleurer, il sentait une tristesse si profonde qu'il en avait presque envie de vomir. C'était compliqué à expliquer.

Puis, il était allé chez Pansy, parce qu'elle lui avait ordonné. On ne refuse rien à Pansy. C'était vraiment une fille formidable, et durant l'après-midi, il comprit à quel point c'était une amie extraordinaire.

Elle s'était employée à le faire rire, sans pour autant lui poser de questions sur le pourquoi de sa tristesse. Il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps avançait, il avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire, ayant tout de même comme un poids dans le ventre.

Ils étaient à présent, alors que le soleil commençait sa course pour aller se coucher, allongés tous les deux sur le lit de la jeune femme, discutant de tout et surtout, de rien. D'un coup, celle-ci se releva, jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule et dévisagea d'une mine grave son ami:

 **\- Il faut se préparer.** annonça-t-elle.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Drago, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ?! La fête chez Neville ! C'est dans une heure !**

Et il avait complètement oublié, effectivement. En fait, pour tout dire, il ne comptait pas y aller. Mais devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille, qui tout sourire, s'activait déjà à trier des habits, il ne put dire non.

* * *

Drago avait oublié combien la maison de Neville Longdubat était grande. En fait, on pouvait aisément la qualifier de manoir. Le blond n'en était pas vraiment impressionné, vivant lui-même dans une baraque du même genre. Mais il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'en voyant Neville, profil type du drogué de bas-étage, on ne pouvait penser d'emblée à l'associer avec cette demeure. Et pourtant, il n'en était pas moins que ces 6 chambres et 8 salles de bains étaient son chez-lui.

L'histoire de Neville n'était pas très drôle. Alors qu'il était petit, ses parents étaient morts, assassinés. On ne retrouva jamais le meurtrier, et Harry se sentit mal pendant des mois entiers en apprenant que c'était du fait de son père d'adoption. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, et encore aujourd'hui, le poids de ce secret pesait lourd dans sa poitrine. Mais il se disait qu'il fallait mieux se taire sur ce sujet, car la vérité risquait de faire plus mal encore que de ne rien savoir du tout.

Neville, n'ayant que très peu connu ses parents, s'installa très tôt chez sa grand-mère, dans le manoir familial. Il fut heureux, quoi qu'on en pense. Mais à présent, cela faisait quelques années que sa chère grand-mère, sa seule famille, faisait des allez-retour prolongés à l'hôpital. Neville, au lieu de s'appitoyer sur son pauvre sort, en profitait pour s'amuser, et organiser ainsi les meilleures soirées dans son manoir tout vide. Non pas qu'il soit insensible à la santé de sa grand-mère, il s'en inquiétait énormément et cela l'empêchait même souvent de dormir, mais il avait pour dicton que: **"pleurer ne sert à rien, mieux vaut s'amuser tant qu'on le peut encore"**. Un proverbe de son invention qu'il ressassait encore et encore.

C'est donc la tête en l'air en observant le grand vestibule en marbre que Drago pénétra dans le manoir, suivant de près une Pansy sur-excitée. On pouvait entendre du parking le tam-tam de la musique electro. Les lumières fusaient, les rires éclataient. Ca promettait d'être une longue et merveilleuse nuit.

 **\- Viens danser avec moi !** lui hurla Pansy, essayant de couvrir le bruit assourdissant de la musique.

Il acquiessa et se laissa guider dans la foule. Il reconnaissait quelques personnes, semblait avoir vu Hermione au bar. Pansy se tourna vers lui et commença à onduler sensuellement des hanches. Drago suivit le mouvement, d'abord hésitant, puis se laissant petit-à-petit emporter par la musique. Il aimait danser. Il avait toujours aimé ça, se contentant souvent de danser seul, dans sa chambre, sur une musique imaginaire. Il affectionnait particulièrement l'état de transe dans lequel on se retrouvait après avoir tout donner, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, à un dernier mouvement du bassin. Danser jusqu'à l'épuisement, se dandinner pour soi-même. Car Drago, contrairement à la plupart des danseurs-amateurs que l'on trouvait en soirée, dansait pour lui et pour personne d'autre.

C'est donc en fermant les yeux, embarqué par les basses vrombissantes, pour lui-même et son plaisir personnel, qu'il se colla à Pansy et les fit tournoyer en rythme. La musique changea brutalement, les emmenant sur une danse plus douce, plus coulante. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme entre ses bras, qui enroula les siens autour de ses épaules. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils entamèrent ensemble une sorte de valse malhabile.

Pansy se pencha vers lui et lui souffla des mots à l'oreille. Et alors, il se produit quelque chose d'anodin, mais qu'il considéra comme magique. Il rigola. Pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, il rigola. Il ne croyait plus cela possible, pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Et pourtant, il éclata de rire après les quelques mots crier à son oreille par dessus la musique. Plus que la blague en elle-même, ce fut l'éclat de rire de la fille que le fit rire lui aussi.

Drago regarda alors son amie, qui riait encore. Il observa ses dents blanches, sa bouche frémissante, ses yeux brillants. Et il la trouva jolie. Il eut presque envie de l'embrasser.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la salle, c'était une toute autre histoire. Harry bouillonnait de rage. Il s'était assit près du bar pour se reposer un peu. Pour lui, la soirée avait commencé depuis quelques heures déjà, et la tête lui tournait. Il avait lu quelque part que certaines personnes noyaient leur chagrin dans l'alcool. Il avait voulu essayer. Quelle belle erreur. Au lieu de l'effet escompté, il ressassait maussadement ses problèmes, l'esprit embrumé.

Sa dispute avec Drago l'avait profondément touché. Surtout qu'il se sentait coupable, comme jamais auparavant. Et pour cause, il le savait. Tout était de sa faute. Drago avait raison, il l'avait trahi, encore et encore. C'était pour ça qu'un sentiment de mal-être ne le quittait plus, et ce depuis quelques semaines déjà. Ca ne lui avait jamais fait ça. Pas qu'il soit profondément égoïste, mais il aimait faire passer ses plaisirs avant tout. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que le sexe avait toujours été ce qui primait sur tout, et qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour, en tout cas pas pour lui. C'était ses besoins, puis le reste. Enfin non, c'était plus complexe que ça.

Il aimait sauver les autres, plus que ça il le voulait. Contrer l'injustice, dont il avait été entouré depuis tout petit. Aider comme il le pouvait. A contrario, il ne faisait pas dans les sentiments. Il se voyait un peu dans le genre héros -tout de suite les grands mots- solitaires. Qui n'était pas sentimental pour un sous.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il n'avait jamais prêté attention aux sentiments des autres, préférant tirer son bonheur -et son coup- et puis voilà. Ca avait marché comme ça avec Blaise, qui était pareil que lui. Mais avec Drago... C'était différent. Il avait tout fait pour ne pas lui faire de mal, pour préserver égoïstement ce petit truc en plus qu'il y avait entre eux. Il avait voulu rendre Drago heureux, car le voir sourire lui faisait un bien fou. C'était étrange et nouveau, mais Harry se contentait de ça. Il avait essayé de sauver son blond. Et lorsqu'il avait vu que Drago pensait être en train de tomber amoureux, il l'avait persuadé du contraire. Parce que pour lui, l'amour n'existait pas, et qu'il voulait préserver ce petit truc indéfinissable qui le rendait bien.

Si ça avait marché un temps, ça avait été aussi tout le contraire. Il l'avait rendu malheureux, et pire que tout, il l'avait bousillé. Il l'avait sauvé pour mieux le laisser tomber. Et puis finalement, il l'avait perdu.

Harry ne se comprenait plus. Avant, ça ne l'aurait pas autant affecté. En fait, ça ne serait même pas arrivé. Pourquoi tout ça, juste pour un petit sentiment en plus ? Il devrait s'en foutre. Enfin, peut-être pas à ce point. Non, il devrait être triste pour Drago, mais pas être triste pour lui-même.

Pendant la journée du vendredi, où il avait plus rêvassé qu'autre chose, il avait rassemblé tant bien que mal toutes ses idées et en était arrivé à une conclusion: il allait redevenir celui qu'il était. Essayer d'aider son ami, et pas pleurer sur son propre sort d'avoir perdu son amant. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Enfin, a-t-on idée de se mettre dans un tel état juste pour un petit sentiment nouveau inexplicable, juste pour un petit truc en plus ? Venant d'Harry, c'était à mourir de rire.

Mais alors, pourquoi, tandis qu'il finissait son 8ème verre de Whisky, sentait-il une colère sourde monter en lui en voyant Pansy se coller à Drago ? Pourquoi ça lui faisait aussi mal de voir Drago répondre à l'étreinte de Pansy ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête, perfide, lui susurrait **"jalousie"**. Il ne voulait le reconnaître. Lui, jaloux ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé. Quelle idiotie. La petite voix lui murmura **"ça t'arrive tout le temps, tu es jaloux dès que quelqu'un s'approche de ton Drago"**. Il la fit taire. Qu'est-ce que cette voix venait faire là ? Il en avait marre, de cette conscience qui s'insinuait dans son esprit et lui faisait des reproches à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Un coup à vous rendre sobre pour toujours, ce truc.

Il s'imposa alors le fait que non, il n'était pas jaloux, et que la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait étriper Pansy était que... Bon, il trouverait bien une raison plus tard.

Seulement, Harry était un homme d'action avant tout. Et même si ce soir, il semblait prédisposer à réfléchir avant d'agir, ce n'était pas forcément le cas pour tout. Il se sentait en colère, et il avait mal. Ah oui, autre chose incompréhensible ! Il avait mal. Voir Drago heureux d'un autre fait que le sien, ne pas pouvoir le rendre heureux, ça lui pinçait le coeur. Et ce n'était pas normal. Ils s'étaient disputés, merde ! C'était fini, il fallait qu'il passe à autre chose !

Harry fit donc la seule chose qu'il connaissait: il agit. Il se leva et scruta la salle des yeux. La fumée et les lumières aveuglantes ne l'aidaient pas, mais il réussi enfin à trouver celui qu'il cherchait: Blaise. Il fallait qu'il se détende, et c'était le meilleur moyen qu'il connaissait.

Blaise était accoudé au bar, papillonnant des cils devant un joli blond; **"pas aussi beau que Drago"** chuchota sa conscience alcoolique. Harry la fit taire en se rapprochant de son amant, détaillant l'interlocuteur de Blaise de plus près. Théodore Nott. C'était un grand blond, un visage carré et des lunettes noirs lui donnant un air sérieusement sexy. Il était beau, à n'en pas douté. Mais ses cheveux, plus foncés que ceux de Drago, son visage moins doux, mois parfait, ses yeux verts au lieu de bleus, tout ça fit qu'il le trouva bien fade.

Enfin bref, il était là pour Blaise. Il se rapprocha donc d'un pas qui se voulait conquérant, et se plaça derrière le métis, se collant à lui. Il l'enlaça par la taille, rapprochant son visage de l'oreille de l'autre, et lui criait, d'une façon qui se voulait sensuel tout en couvrant le son de la musique:

 **\- Tu viens t'amuser avec moi ? Il y a pas mal de chambres ici !**

Harry lui lècha doucement le lobe d'oreille, faisant frissonner Blaise, qui lança un regard d'excuse à son flirt. Théodore lui, fusilla Harry du regard, puis se dirigea vers la piste de danse pour rejoindre des amis. Harry entraîna son amant à l'étage, le tirant par la main.

A peine étaient-ils entrés dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir qu'ils se bouffaient les lèvres l'un-l'autre, pris d'une fièvre infernale. Harry poussa sans violence Blaise sur le lit, qui s'allongea sur le dos tout en tenant le brun dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, leurs langues jouant ensemble, tous les deux sur le lit, Harry allongé sur le métis. Blaise se releva sur les coudes et stoppa le baiser.

 **\- Déshabille-toi.** ordonna-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Harry roula, se positionnant à côté de Blaise sur le lit un sourire aux lèvres. Ils se déshabillèrent précipitamment, n'enlevant que leurs pantalons et leurs chaussures. Puis, Harry se remit à califourchon sur Blaise et commença à déposer de légers baisers sur le torse du métis. Celui-ci soupira, puis agrippa ses hanches et les fit rouler sur le lit. Blaise se retrouva au dessus de son amant, et lui embrassa le cou, lui lèchant, imposant sa marque d'une manière des plus indécente. Il descendit vers son torse et attrapa un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Il tira dessus, le mordilla, alors qu'Harry lui caressait les cheveux en gémissant. Blaise continua de descendre, embrassant son ventre, puis son bas-du ventre, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Harry souleva légèrement les fesses, et Blaise fit glisser son boxer noir. Enfin, il posa sa bouche sur le sexe déjà turgescent, le faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il le goûta du bout de la langue, piannotant sur la longueur avec ses doigts. Puis il le goba, faisant gémir Harry d'une manière des plus débauché. Il montait et descendait ses lèvres sur le sexe, doucement, sensuellement, arrachant à Harry des cris et des remarques obscènes. Il retraçait de sa langue la légère boursoufflure que créait la veine sur le membre, et la sensation, la sensation de cette langue humide et rapeuse qui parcourait son intimité faisait gémir le brun à lui casser la voix. Blaise continuait de le sucer, de plus en plus vite, masturbant d'une poigne forte ce qui ne rentrait pas dans sa bouche. Il aspira et Harry glappit de bonheur.

 **\- Attends... Attends...** bafouilla le brun d'une voix chevrotante. **Je veux jouir en toi.**

Blaise releva la tête, et ils se regardèrent profondemment. Le métis retira son boxer lui-même et Harry en profita pour les faire rouler, se positionnant entre les jambes d'un Blaise bouillonnant de luxure. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, puis Harry le pénétra d'un seul coup.

Ils gémirent en même temps. Harry commença de long mouvement de bassin, assez lentement, alors qu'il grognait. Il se forçait à regarder Blaise droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il le pénétrait, mais il avait du mal à se concentrer sur lui. Des flashs d'une chevelure blonde pâle, de deux yeux bleus perçants, lui faisait oublier que c'était en fait Blaise qui se trouvait en dessous de lui.

Harry secoua la tête et donna un coup plus fort. Il était puissant sans être rapide, et Blaise gémissait à n'en plus pouvoir. Le brun alla plus vite, plus loin, et les releva, pour que Blaise se retrouve assit sur ses genoux. Il recommença alors encore plus rapidement, les faisant crier. Blaise sautait presque sur ses genoux, et le bruit de leurs cuisses s'entrechoquant, donnait un claquement érotique qui les rendait fou.

Harry voyait à présent Drago, il l'entendait presque. Et ça le faisait bander encore plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ferma alors les yeux et se laissa aller à son fantasme. Il continuait ses coups, allant encore plus vite. Il se rallongea, Blaise en dessous de lui et le pénétra avec encore plus de violence, les rendant extatique. D'ailleurs, ils hurlèrent à l'unisson, jouissant dans un dernier mouvement. Puis, Harry s'affala sur Blaise.

Blaise le poussa sur le côté, et le regarda en souriant. Ils étaient brillants de sueur, leurs T-shirts qu'ils n'avaient pas enlevé collaient à leur peau, leurs souffles étaient erratiques. Le métis était heureux, encore dans le flou post-orgasmique, et il se pencha vers Harry pour l'embrasser doucement, en lui murmurant:

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Harry se releva rapidement, bien avant que Blaise n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit d'autre. Il se rhabilla et s'enfuit de la pièce.

Blaise se revêtit en silence. L'effervescence qui l'habitait quelques secondes plus tôt l'avait totalement quitté. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Ce n'était même pas vrai. Enfin, il croyait. Parce que là, il en doutait fortement. Lui qui s'était toujours dit être sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Harry, ne croyant qu'à la baise et pas à l'amour. C'était ridicule l'amour.

C'est vrai qu'il avait commençé à se poser des questions lorsqu'il s'était vu réagir très violemment quand il avait apprit pour Harry et Drago. Mais c'était par fierté, non ? Et parce qu'il était bien avec le brun, c'était un bon amant, et un super ami. Oui, c'était de la jalousie, il l'avait reconnu, mais certainement pas plus.

Et puis Harry aussi agissait bizaremment depuis. Il le voyait bien, lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le brun fermait les yeux, semblant se battre contre ses pensées. Et Blaise pouvait jurer l'avoir entendu murmurer une fois, si doucement comme dans un souffle **"Drago"** alors qu'ils jouissaient.

En fait, tout était de la faute de Malefoy. Il les avait détraqué, d'abord Harry, puis par extension, lui. C'était sa conclusion: tout était arrivé à cause de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il n'avait pas bu énormément, mais Pansy l'avait tellement fait danser qu'il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Sa tête lui tournait affreusement et il sentait pointer une migraine terrible.

Il s'éloigna comme il put de la piste de danse, slalommant entre les danseurs déjà trop alcoolisés, et atteignit enfin les grands escaliers en marbre. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Il monta donc à l'étage, évitant autant que possible les autres personnes présentes. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, sa tête le tournait tellement qu'il pourrait en vomir.

Arrivé en haut des escaliers, quelqu'un le bouscula violemment. Il se retourna, prêt à engueuler celui qui avait oser le pousser et presque le faire tomber en arrière, mais son souffle se coupa quand il reconnu Harry. Sa chevelure brune et sa silhouette était reconnaissable entre mille. Le brun courait, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose, et semblait ne pas l'avoir vu.

Le blond avait presque réussi à l'oublier. L'heure qu'il venait de passer avec Pansy lui avait fait énormément de bien, et l'alcool aidant, il avait presque oublié pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal. Pourquoi il était si triste. Mais maintenant qu'il voyait Harry, courant vers le jardin en essayant de sortir une clope les mains tremblotantes, il se rappelait. Il sentit un malaise à nouveau l'envahir.

C'est donc en titubant, une main sur la tête et la gorge sèche, qui s'aventura à l'étage. Il cherchait la salle de bain, pour se rafraichir un peu. Il avait envie de pleurer, et se fustigea mentalement. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses larmes coulent à chaque fois ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas intérioriser, comme son père, comme Harry, comme tout le monde ? Il n'était pourtant pas un petit être sensible, un bébé sans défense. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plus pleurer depuis qu'il était là qu'en 17 ans d'existence.

Il arriva face à de nombreuses portes, et en ouvrit une au hasard, ravalant ses larmes et le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il allait juste se passer de l'eau sur le visage, puis il retournerait voir Pansy et elle lui ferait de nouveau oublier son mal-être.

Seulement, ça ne se passa pas comme ça. Car il fallu que la porte donne, non pas sur la luxieuse salle de bain du manoir Longdubat, mais sur la chambre où, assit sur le lit, Blaise paraissait plongé dans ses pensées.

Drago se figea, de même que Blaise. Ils s'observèrent pendant quelques secondes, où le blond put constater l'état débraillé des habits de l'autre, ainsi que le lit défait. Dans son esprit, tout s'additionna, se rappelant l'état similaire d'Harry lorsqu'il l'avait croisé. Il ressentit une boule se former dans son ventre tandis que son mal de tête s'accentuait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à d'autres choses que Blaise lui demandait agressivement:

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

 **\- Je... je...** ne put que répondre Drago, hébété par la méchanceté dans la voix du métis.

Celui-ci se releva et se rapprocha dangeureusement de Drago, qui recula, peu rassuré. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis la grande engueulade. Blaise enchaina, d'une voix de plus en plus dure:

 **\- Tu sais que c'est de ta faute, tout ce bordel ? Avant que tu arrives, on était bien avec Harry, on baisait et tout était parfait. Mais il a fallu que tu foutes la merde, et maintenant c'est le bordel dans sa tête et dans la mienne aussi !**

Blaise avait coincé Drago contre le mur, ses mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête. Il fixait le blond, ses yeux brillants de colère. Et Drago eu un léger frisson, sa migraine empirant. Le métis était un peu plus grand que lui, et paraissait terrifiant. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que toute la colère de l'autre était tournée vers lui et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

Le métis se pencha vers son ancien ami, son torse collé contre le sien, et leurs visages très proches l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir le souffle rapide de l'autre, ainsi que ses yeux où brillait une légère lueur de crainte. Blaise sourit mauvaisement, et cracha:

 **\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut bien te trouver. Ca se voit que tu es juste un petit puceau pleurnichard.**

Il se détacha légèrement de Drago, le coinçant toujours de ses bras de chaque côté de lui, et l'observa de haut-en-bas.

 **\- Quoique... Tu es plutôt bien foutu...** persifla Blaise.

 **\- Blaise, s'il te plaît...** supplia Drago.

 **\- Tu as tout gâché. A cause de toi, Harry a changé.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- De toi, qui retourne la tête d'Harry. Tu ne te rends pas compte de combien il est différent... Juste pour pouvoir te baiser en plus. Sauf que tu as foutu la merde chez tout le monde !**

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait.** affirma Drago d'une voix qui se voulait forte, essayant de cacher sa peur.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas le pouvoir que tu as grâce à ton joli petit cul... D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait qu'Harry qui ait le droit de toucher le fruit défendu ?**

Le métis se colla de nouveau à Drago, de tout son corps cette fois-ci. Il rapprocha son visage de celui du blond, leurs nez se frôlant. Le blond eu un tremblement violent, à présent terrifié par son ancien ami. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux du métis, et y vit, pour son plus grand malheur, la même chose que tous ces hommes qu'il rencontrait à ses "rendez-vous". De la méchanceté à l'état pur, le désir de faire mal, et aussi la lueur lubrique qui lui donnait tant envie de vomir.

Blaise lorgna sur les lèvres roses et charnues de Drago, et susurra, un demi-sourire aux lèvres:

 **\- De toute façon, il faut bien que tu te fasses pardonner d'avoir foutu la merde, non ?**

Drago se figea de stupeur. Il ne pouvait y croire. Pas Blaise, pas son ancien ami.

Seulement, il n'eut pas le choix. Blaise écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'un Drago blanc de frayeur. Il commença à l'embrasser violemment, le forçant à ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir ce baiser volé.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Blaise est un connard, n'est-ce pas ? A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ?

Oui, oui, je fais souffrir mon Drago... Mais j'aime ça !

 **A bientôt pour la suite !**


	13. Chapter 13

Salut :)

Merci de me lire, vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça fait d'être lu, commenté, apprécié pour son travail :')

Bon, je vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, alors trêve de blablatage et...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche. Blaise avait mordu sa lèvre inférieure, l'ouvrant. Drago scella ses yeux, priant pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar. Pour qu'il ne soit pas réellement dans cette chambre, plaqué contre le mur par son ancien ami, qui l'embrassait de force. Malheureusement, les mouvements de bouche qu'on lui imposait de faire, ainsi que la langue brûlante qui se glissait entre ses lèvres, tout ça était bien vrai.

Puis, tout s'arrêta. Blaise s'écarta de lui d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Il porta une main à sa bouche, alors qu'il observait le blond en face de lui. Ce dernier était pâle comme la mort, les yeux fermés. Il semblait tétanisé, et pourtant son corps était prit de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il avait la bouche rougie et gonflée, et une goutte de sang perlait sur son menton de part la coupure à sa lèvre inférieure. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, c'était pour plaquer sur Blaise un regard brillant de larmes contenues, où se mêlait terreur et tristesse.

 **\- Merde Drago... Je suis désolé...** balbutia-t-il en se passant une main sur les cheveux.

Il recula et s'assit sur le lit, toujours dans un état d'hébétude totale. Il sentait la culpabilité poindre en lui. Il avait voulu lui faire du mal, vraiment. Mais pas de cette façon, il n'était pas comme ça.

 **\- Je... je peux pas te faire ça. Tu étais mon ami, tu... je suis désolé Drago...**

Voyant que le blond ne bougeait toujours pas, Blaise se releva et se dirigea vers lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et le sentit se tendre, alors qu'il fuyait son regard en baissant la tête. Le métis se sentit encore plus mal qu'il n'était déjà. Visiblement, Drago semblait beaucoup plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

 **\- Pardonne-moi Drago, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais jamais pu te faire ça, je te le jure.**

 **\- Bien sur que si. Tu es comme tous les autres. Comme Harry.** murmura Drago d'une voix éteinte.

Il y avait comme un blocage dans son cerveau, et il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre Blaise et un homme quelconque de ses "rendez-vous". C'était peut-être l'alcool, son mal de tête lancinant, ou peut-être était-il tout simplement mentalement instable, toujours est-il qu'il se sentait mal à en vomir.

C'était comme à un de ses rendez-vous. Exactement pareil, la même sensation, les mêmes gestes, le même regard que Blaise lui avait lancé quelques minutes plus tôt. Alors il agit en conséquence. Il avait tellement l'habitude. Comme en état de choc, il s'avança vers son ancien ami.

Il se rapprocha donc de Blaise, lentement, évitant comme il le pouvait le regard de l'autre. Agir tel un automate, arrêter de penser. Comme à chaque fois. On a beau dire, les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et lorsque l'on fait quelque chose depuis 4 ans, on n'y réfléchit même plus. Tant pis si ce que vous faites vous dégoûte au plus haut point. Et c'était ce qui se passait pour Drago. C'était comme un automatisme. Il détachait son esprit de son corps. Pour beaucoup, cela serait incompréhensible, car il détestait faire ça, mais la triste vérité était qu'il avait l'habitude. C'était presque devenu naturel.

Tout en haïssant son père qui avait réussi à faire de lui un presque robot sans âme, juste bon à assouvir les besoins des hommes, il se rapprocha encore de Blaise, qui avait reculer d'un pas en observant incrédule le blond en face de lui.

Drago se colla presque à Blaise, qui ne bougeait plus, et plaqua sa main sur l'entre-jambe du métis. Il sentit une bosse se former sous ses doigts, contrastant avec l'expression de surprise sur le visage de son vis-à-vis. Il commença à caresser, doucement, réveillant encore plus l'érection du brun, puis entreprit de défaire le bouton de pantalon. Le métis ne bougeait pas. Il se maudissait de réagir à la caresse, mais il lui fallait reconnaître que Drago était très beau. Merde, pourquoi il pensait ça ? Ce n'était pas normal ce qui se passait. Mais il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, hypnotisé par la main pâle posée sur son entre-jambe. Il était faible.

 **\- Drago... Ne fais pas ça...** murmura Blaise.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ce dont tu as envie ?**

 **\- Non, je... non... oh putain !...** il s'étouffa lorsqu'il sentit la main de Drago se glisser dans son boxer et entamer un vas-et-viens lascif sur son membre à présent très dur.

 **\- C'est ce que tu veux. Ça se voit.**

Il resserra sa poigne autour du sexe, et le branla plus fort, arrachant un gémissement étouffé au métis. Celui-ci avait du mal à rassembler ses idées, aveuglé par le bien que lui faisait cette caresse intime. Surtout que Drago s'y prenait très bien, le maniant avec douceur mais vigueur.

Mais le problème était là, c'était Drago. Drago Malefoy, son ami, ou du moins ancien ami. Le souffle court, il releva avec difficulté la tête, ses yeux ayant du mal à se décrocher de la vision d'une main délicate empoignant son sexe gorgé de sang, et observa le visage de l'autre. Il n'y voyait aucune expression, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard plein de dégoût et de chagrin, il acheva de rassembler ses pensées. Ce n'était pas bien, pas bien du tout même.

 **\- Arrête Drago...** gémit-il. **Arrête ça...**

Blaise ne sut pas d'où lui vint la force de s'extirper de la poigne de Drago, mais il put reculer et alla s'asseoir sur le lit, refermant son jean sur son érection douloureuse. Il ne voulait pas de ça, pas comme ça. Il n'était pas ce genre de gars.

Il souffla, essayant de reprendre contenance. Lorsque enfin, son sexe redevint mou, il releva la tête en direction de Drago. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, la tête baissée, les épaules affaissées. Il était si loin du Drago aux allures aristocratiques et au port altier. Alors, même s'ils n'étaient plus vraiment amis, Blaise s'inquiéta. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il était un des premiers à avoir accueillit le blond, et qu'ils étaient encore amis il n'y a pas si longtemps de ça.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

 **\- Pardon... Je suis désolé, je... Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais...** chuchota le blond, toujours la tête baissée.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?**

La question avait été posé sans animosité aucune. Il cherchait juste à comprendre, car il voyait bien que Drago avait un problème. Un sérieux problème, même. Parce que merde, il avait commencé à le branler alors qu'il transpirait le dégoût ! Pourquoi s'imposer un truc pareil si on en a absolument pas envie ? Surtout que Blaise n'avait rien demandé... Enfin si, mais après il avait bien dit que non, et il s'était excusé. Une phrase de Drago sembla lui revenir en mémoire:

 **\- Pourquoi tu as dit que j'étais comme les autres ? Que j'étais comme Harry ?**

 **\- Parce que... parce que tu voulais me baiser, toi aussi...** le tremblement dans sa voix était incontrôlable.

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais... mais non je... pas du tout...** bafouilla Blaise.

Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Comment convaincre Drago qu'il n'avait pas voulu ça ? Bon, il l'avait voulu, mais c'était le résultat d'une rage incontrôlée et il avait tout stopper avant que ça n'aille trop loin.

Drago n'allait pas bien. Ça se voyait à ses yeux fuyants, à sa posture tendue, à sa respiration sifflante. Il semblait comme en proie à un combat intérieur, comme s'il se forçait à ne pas bouger. Et c'était le cas, car tout son corps lui criait de fuir. Qu'il n'avait pas à faire ça. Qu'il n'était pas à un rendez-vous, qu'il avait le choix.

Mais son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé, il n'arrivait pas trop à différencier le vrai du faux. L'état de choc dans lequel l'avait plongé le baiser forcé de Blaise ne l'aidait pas. Surtout que son père lui avait ressorti cette histoire de "rendez-vous", et que ça recommencerait bientôt. Mais là, c'était Blaise en face de lui. Blaise Zabini, pas un inconnu envoyé par son père. Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Son esprit avait fait l'amalgame tout seul, préférant se déconnecter, mais il commençait à réfléchir à présent. Il n'avait pas à faire ça.

 **\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.**

A présent que les choses redevenaient clair dans sa tête, et que sa migraine, par il ne savait quel miracle, s'amenuisait, il se reconstruisait un masque. Une sorte de barrage mental. Il sentait aussi la colère montée doucement en lui, conscient de s'être montré faible devant le métis. Et il ne le supportait pas. Il ne voulait plus rien dire à Blaise. Il voulait juste partir, et oublier toute cette histoire. Mais c'était sans compter sur le métis qui ne démordait pas. Et pour cause, c'était vraiment trop étrange ce qui venait de se passer.

 **\- Qui sont les autres dont tu as parlé ? Pourquoi tu m'as comparé à Harry ?**

 **\- Je...**

 **\- Que s'est-il passé de si grave dans ta vie pour que tu sois comme ça, Drago ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas en parler.** trancha-t-il, buté. **Ce sont mes problèmes, ils ne te concernent pas.**

 **\- Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un pourtant. Tu... tu m'as fait peur...**

 **\- J'en suis désolé. Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même.**

Blaise hocha la tête et se releva. Il avait envie de réconforter Drago. Tout ceci n'était pas normal, et le blond avait l'air d'avoir réellement besoin d'aide. Il insista donc:

 **\- Il faut en parler. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.**

 **\- J'en avais parlé à Potter. Mais il m'a trahi, alors je préfère ne pas retenter l'expérience.**

Il avait dit ça d'une voix étranglée, affecté sans le vouloir. C'était facile de le penser, mais moins de le constater à haute voix. Drago voulait juste sortir. Il voulait juste rejoindre Pansy et danser jusqu'à en crever. Surtout, il voulait oublier les 10 dernières minutes... non, les dernières semaines. Il voulait tout oublier, vraiment.

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

Blaise avait presque chuchoté, les yeux scrutant le visage du blond. Il se sentait terriblement mal, car il venait de prendre conscience de combien son ami n'allait pas bien. Et que peut-être, cela était en parti sa faute. Parce que si Harry avait quitté Drago, c'était sûrement de sa faute.

Le blond plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son "ancien" ami, et commença:

 **\- Tu n'as pas à...**

 **\- J'étais énervé contre toi... Je le suis toujours. Mais j'ai été aveugle, parce que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien et j'ai... j'ai rien vu. Je suis pas désolé pour tout, mais... Je te demande de me pardonner de... De t'avoir piqué Harry.**

 **\- Je m'en fous de lui.**

 **\- Bien sur que non.** soupira Blaise. **Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience parce que tu es énervé contre lui, et je sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais... Mais je peux te dire que tu passes ton temps à le regarder. Moins que lui te regarde, c'est sûr, mais quand même.**

Avant que Drago n'ait pu rétorquer, Blaise sorti de la chambre. Il avait conscience qu'il venait d'aider le blond alors qu'ils n'étaient plus amis et qu'il avait voulu le blesser de la plus horrible des façons juste avant, et aussi qu'il venait peut-être de pousser Drago de nouveau dans les bras d'Harry. Ça lui foutait un coup au moral.

Puis, il se souvint de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry juste avant que Drago débarque. Qu'il lui avait dit: **"je t'aime"**. Et il se sentit encore plus nauséeux. Sérieusement, c'était beaucoup d'un coup.

Le blond, qui était resté figé, plongé dans ses pensées, sursauta quand son téléphone sonna. Il le sortit rageusement de sa poche, avant de devenir extrêmement pale lorsqu'il vit le nom qui y était affiché. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il prit une grande goulée d'air, essayant par la même de rassembler tout son courage, et décrocha.

 **\- Bonjour papa.** articula-t-il d'une voix morne.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**

Alors, Blaise n'est pas tant un connard que ça ?

J'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand chose et ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais je voulais surtout montrer deux choses:

\- Tout d'abord, que Blaise n'est pas si méchant, en fait il est surtout comme la plupart des personnages, complètement perdu dans ses sentiments. Et qu'il ne déteste pas Drago, en fait, c'est qu'il est surtout impulsif, comme Harry.

\- Deuxièmement, que Drago ne va pas si bien que ça. Je voulais vraiment retranscrire la psychologie de Drago, qui est vraiment atteint par ce qu'il a vécu, tellement que c'est encré dans sa peau. Il ne va pas bien, à cause de son père il est même devenu limite, et j'espère que c'est clair pour tout le monde.

Je crois que c'est tout, si vous avez des questions, de trucs que vous n'avez pas compris ou encore des idées pour la suite (je l'ai déjà écrit mais on sait jamais, une bonne idée est toujours bonne à prendre) - REVIEWS !

Donner votre avis, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir ! :)

 **A BIENTOT !**


	14. Chapter 14

Voilà la suite :)

C'est un chapitre sans Drago ni Harry, mais ceux qui aime Neville seront contents !

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Blaise marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà, vacillant sans but précis vers l'extérieur de la maison. Depuis qu'il était sorti de la chambre, laissant un Drago seul et perturbé, il avait descendu un bon nombre de verre. Il voulait oublier, se sortir de la tête ses problèmes qui prenaient trop de place. Malheureusement, au lieu de lui vider la caboche, l'alcool lui avait donné un sérieux sentiment d'étouffement et une envie de vomir.

C'est donc en slalomant comme il le pouvait au milieu de la foule, ingurgitant tout de même les verres qui passaient sous son nez, qu'il atteignit enfin son but: il put sortir de la maison. Passant sa main sur son visage, il visualisa les lieux, le jardin impressionnant de la famille Longdubat. De gigantesques arbres formaient une petite forêt symétrique, et les fleurs étaient si belles qu'on pourrait les penser être en plastique. Un petit chemin en pierre menait jusqu'à un patio surélevé, où trônaient deux canapés et un vieux gril servant à présent pour faire du feu. Blaise s'avança, suivant les dédales, et aperçut Neville qui, une bouteille à la main et une cigarette dans l'autre, semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

Il se décida à rejoindre Neville, trouvant en son ami une personne pour parler de ses déboires. Il fallait qu'il en parle, qu'il s'exprime, qu'il questionne. Parce que franchement, il était totalement perdu. C'était même pire que ça: il doutait. Lui, Blaise Zabini le magnifique, doutait. Pour une histoire de cœur en plus, ça c'était le comble.

Arrivant à la terrasse tout en entamant une nouvelle bouteille de bière, il s'assit sans grâce à côté de l'autre et souffla un bon coup. Neville ne tourna même pas la tête vers lui, et soupira à son tour. Le silence plana quelques instants, un silence calme, ponctué d'un vent doux et revigorant.

 **\- Elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi.**

Blaise scruta le visage de son ami, et il put y voir toute la tristesse qui pesait sur lui. Comprenant qu'il parlait de Luna -après tout, cette fête avait été organisé pour elle-, il demanda:

 **\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ouep**. soupira Neville en finissant son verre cul-sec. **Elle dit qu'avec toutes les drogues que je prends, je suis pourri de l'intérieur maintenant.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'exclama Blaise, incrédule.

 **\- Elle m'a dit aussi que puisque je suis un drogué, je suis nocif pour elle et les petits papillons qui vivent dans ses cheveux. Et puis elle m'a parlé d'une histoire de Père Noël... Je crois qu'elle était même pas bourrée...**

 **\- Tu la connais, c'est Luna...**

 **\- J'y croyais vraiment, depuis le temps que j'attends ça.** se lamenta Neville d'une voix enrouée.

 **\- Faut pas que t'y penses.**

 **\- Ouai... Mais ça fait mal. Et ça fait réfléchir.**

Le métis tapota gentiment l'épaule de son ami, se voulant rassurant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire à la "folie extravagante" de Luna. Il plaignait vraiment Neville, depuis le temps qu'il tournait autour de la jolie blonde.

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Je sais pas... Je pense que je vais arrêter la drogue et toutes ses conneries. Je voulais le faire de toute façon, c'est pas bon pour moi.** annonça-t-il très sérieusement. **Et puis, je vais commencer à bosser pour le Bac.**

 **\- Mec, on est en Mai, c'est trop tard là.** rigola Blaise.

 **\- Merci de ton soutien mon pote, ça fait plaisir.**

Neville jeta son mégot dans le gril et s'empara de la bouteille de son ami. Il avait l'air mortellement sérieux, et surtout atteint par les paroles de Luna. Il voulait changer, ça se voyait. Comme s'il était dans une phase de totale remise en question, et Blaise ne pouvait que le soutenir dans sa démarche. En fait, le métis remarquait à présent que si lui avait besoin de son ami, ça allait dans l'autre sens aussi. Et il était un bon ami, il était présent pour ses potes. Du moins il essayait.

- **Tu vas vraiment arrêter ?**

 **\- Je vais essayer, en tout cas.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois pas le faire juste pour Luna, c'est pas une bonne motivation. Faut que tu sois sûr de toi, faut pas le faire pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

 **\- Non, pas juste pour elle.** soupira le brun en soufflant sur le goulot de la bouteille pour faire partir un moucheron collé au liquide. **Luna, c'est le déclic. Mais je vais le faire pour moi, je te l'ai dit, c'est pas bon tout ça. Je peux pas être constamment défoncé, je veux plus être ce mec là. Je veux être sérieux et commencer ma vie d'adulte. Sur de bonnes bases, si possible.**

 **\- Bah merde !** s'exclama Blaise dans un gloussement. **Ça va faire bizarre, je crois que je t'ai toujours vu avec un joint dans la main.**

 **\- Je suis né le joint au bec mon pote !**

Il y eu un court instant de silence, seulement rompu par les rires des deux amis. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent calmés, Neville annonça d'une voix calme:

 **\- C'est con à dire, mais depuis le temps que je la connais... A chaque fois que je la vois, je la trouve plus belle encore, et je sais pas... J'crois que je suis amoureux.**

 **\- Elle t'a fait réfléchir, notre petite Loufoca. Elle t'a vraiment dit qu'il y avait des papillons qui vivaient dans ses cheveux ?**

 **\- Ouai.** rigola Neville. **Elle est adorable.**

Et Blaise put voir dans les yeux de son ami la lueur, la lueur étrange et brillante qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Ron et Hermione. Qu'il voyait parfois dans ceux d'Harry, lorsqu'il le surprenait à observer Drago. La lueur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Drago aussi. Celle qu'il s'était promis ne jamais avoir. La lueur caractéristique des gens amoureux, qui donne un air niais et ridicule.

Neville, souriant bêtement en pensant à son espérée future copine, remarqua que Blaise était à son tour plongé dans ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à soutenir son ami à son tour. Parce qu'il était évident que le métis en avait lourd sur le cœur. Ils s'étaient toujours soutenus, à chaque instants durs de leurs vies. Leur amitié était d'ailleurs assez étrange, car ils ne se ressemblaient absolument pas. Neville était un drogué qui désertait les cours pour toute raison que ce soit, qui s'en foutait de tout, un peu en marge des autres même s'il adorait faire la fête, et Blaise était plutôt du genre beau gosse à prendre soin de lui, très sociable, très dragueur et qui se voulait populaire. Mais ils s'adoraient, et avaient une solide et profonde amitié l'un envers l'autre.

 **\- Tu n'es pas venu pour parler de mes problèmes existentiels, hein ?**

 **\- Non, j'avoue.** marmonna Blaise.

 **\- Vas-y, raconte-moi tout. Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?**

Blaise ricana. Il en avait gros sur la patate, et tellement de chose à dire. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête, et l'alcool n'aidait sûrement pas. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira. Quel bordel en ce moment. D'ailleurs, il continuait toujours de croire que c'était la faute de Malefoy.

 **\- J'ai fais une connerie...** avoua-t-il à demi-mot.

 **\- Ça a un rapport avec Harry ? Je sais que vous continuez à vous voir, en mode sex-friends ou un truc du genre. C'est pas cool ça mec, c'est pas sain du tout.**

 **\- Ouai je sais. Mais là j'ai fais une connerie avec Malefoy...**

 **\- Commence par le début. Et va lentement, parce que j'ai pas encore arrêté la beuh et que je compte me rouler un dernier joint symbolique.** blagua Neville.

Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère fit un flop, car il avait soulevé le problème de Blaise: il ne savait pas par où commencer. A quel moment avait débuté toute cette merde ? Pourquoi c'était devenu si compliqué, d'un coup ? Avant, tout allait bien, et maintenant il se mettait à dire **"je t'aime"** à un gars sans raison valable. Tiens, c'était un bon début ça, pour commencer fort à raconter le bourbier dans lequel il avait l'impression d'être.

Parce que plus il réfléchissait, plus il avait l'impression de s'apitoyer sur son sort, pour presque rien. C'était juste des querelles d'adolescents, non ? Des adolescents bouffés aux hormones et avec de sérieuses tendances au mélodrame. Mais pourquoi se sentait-il si triste, affreusement mal de l'intérieur ?

Blaise rassembla ses idées, se jurant d'arrêter de boire autant parce que merde, l'alcool dissipait trop vite les gens, et il lâcha enfin sa bombe:

 **\- J'ai dis à Harry que je l'aimais.**

Neville, qui avait décidé de ce moment-là pour boire, recracha sa bière par terre et sur ses genoux. Mais il ne sembla pas y faire attention, car il se mit à fixer son ami avec de grands yeux écarquillés, trahissant sa surprise. Puis, il se mit à rire fort, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. C'était compréhensible, qui pourrait croire que le grand Blaise Zabini, se vantant d'être insensible à l'amour, puisse dire ça un jour ?

Mais lorsqu'il vit la mine grave de l'autre, il arrêta immédiatement de rire. Ce n'était visiblement pas une blague, c'était du sérieux. Il sécha ses larmes et souffla:

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu demander d'autre.

 **\- Je sais pas... On venait de baiser et c'est sorti tout seul.**

 **\- Mais... C'est vrai ? Je veux dire... Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Non !... Je sais pas. C'est mon pote et on couche ensemble. C'est aussi mon ex, mais on s'est jamais aimés, c'était pas une relation comme ça... Et puis il y a eu Drago qui lui a retourné le cerveau, et j'ai fait une putain de crise de jalousie...**

Il se souvenait de l'énorme engueulade qui avait eu lieu dans la cafétéria. Il avait été ridicule sur ce coup là. Il savait que c'était de la jalousie mal placée, que ça n'avait pas lieu d'être. La relation qu'il entretenait avec Harry était étrange aux yeux de tous, mais avant tout ça, ça avait toujours été clair pour eux deux: ils sortaient ensemble car ils passaient du bon temps et qu'ils aimaient couché ensemble, mais il n'y avait aucun amour, aucune attache autre que l'amitié. Et pourtant, quand il avait apprit qu'Harry le trompait avec Drago, il avait vu rouge. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il piqué une aussi grosse crise, alors qu'il n'aimait pas Harry ?

 **\- Si je me souviens bien, c'était un problème d'ego. En fait, la dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu m'as même dit que c'était juste une histoire de baise.** rappela Neville en ricanant.

 **\- Finalement, c'est plus complexe que ça. Je pensais que c'était ma fierté, que je voulais récupéré Harry juste pour faire souffrir Drago et le blesser lui.**

 **\- Tu as vu comme moi qu'ils n'ont besoin de personne pour se faire du mal.**

 **\- Oh putain ouai.**

C'était terriblement vrai. Ils l'avaient bien vu, tous dans le groupe, comment Harry et Drago s'autodétruisaient. C'en était même terrifiant, car ils assistaient à tout ça sans pouvoir rien faire. Ils les voyaient se bouffer et se déchirer, et même en étaient-ils un peu les dommages collatéraux. Parce que Neville avait vu l'état dans lequel était Pansy lorsqu'elle voyait le blond si déprimé, et il avait aussi remarqué qu'en se rapprochant d'Harry pour le récupérer, Blaise lui avait permis de se servir de lui pour évacuer ses pulsions, et aussi pour faire du mal à Drago.

 **\- Mais tu vois,** reprit Blaise, **finalement c'est plus qu'un simple problème d'ego. Je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment jaloux de Malefoy, parce qu'il avait réussi à être plus proche d'Harry que je l'ai jamais été.**

 **\- Mon pote, il faut vraiment que tu sois conscient que tu ne seras jamais rien de plus pour Harry que son ami, et accessoirement son sex-friend. Il est obnubilé par Drago, depuis le début. C'est lui, et ça sera personne d'autre. Ils reviennent toujours l'un vers l'autre, peu importe s'ils se sont fait du mal. Drago a séché les cours hier et Harry était une vraie loque, c'était évident qu'ils s'étaient encore prit la tête comme pas possible, et pourtant, tu as vu ce soir ? Même sans le vouloir, ils se cherchent du regard. Tout le temps.**

 **\- Ouai, je sais.** murmura le métis en s'emparant du joint de son ami et tirant une grande bouffée. **C'est pour ça que je dois m'éloigner d'Harry. Il faut que je m'éloigne avant de tomber amoureux.**

 **\- Sage décision. Je serais là pour toi mon pote.**

Ils s'enlacèrent maladroitement et le silence revint, chacun à ses réflexions. Blaise se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme libéré d'un poids. Il avait enfin mit des mots sur ce qui le rongeait. Finalement, ce n'était en rien Drago le responsable, il était simplement l'élément déclencheur.

Lorsque Drago et Harry avait commencé à sortir ensemble, ça avait déclenché en Blaise de nouveaux sentiments, tel que la jalousie et la possessivité. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était attaché à Harry plus que par une simple amitié, mais par un sentiment plus fort, et qui s'était intensifié quand il avait découvert la tromperie. Ce qu'il avait pensé être un coup dans sa fierté avait été plus loin que ça. Maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait pas voulu récupérer Harry juste pour faire du mal à Drago, mais pour retrouver son petit-ami.

Blaise savait qu'il fallait qu'il arrête ça. Avant qu'il ne tombe réellement amoureux, et que toute cette histoire le détruise. Il pouvait encore contrôler. Sinon, tout ça allait partir trop loin et il ne voulait pas contribuer à un jeu malsain.

 **\- Et donc... C'est quoi cette connerie que tu as faite avec Drago ?**

Le métis se figea. Merde, il avait complètement oublié ça pendant les dernières minutes. Ce qu'il s'était passé, i peine une heure, dans une des chambres d'amis du manoir Longdubat. Comment avait-il pu se sortir ça de la tête, alors que c'était une des principales raisons de son mal-être ?

Surtout que maintenant qu'il avait prit conscience que Drago n'était pas aussi responsable qu'il le pensait de ses déboires, il se sentait encore plus coupable de ce qui était arrivé.

Il se décida donc de tout raconter en détail. Neville l'écouta expliquer comment il avait tout d'abord insulté Malefoy et ensuite embrassé de force, puis comment celui-ci l'avait branlé, tout en agissant comme un automate. Comment ils s'étaient expliqués et ce qu'avait dit le blond, et Blaise qui finalement s'était excusé.

 **\- J'ai vraiment eu peur pour lui, Nev'. Il semblait si dégoûté, surtout de lui-même, et c'était comme s'il n'était plus vraiment maître de lui, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Et ce qu'il a dit, j'ai pas compris grand chose mais ça semblait si... crade.**

 **\- Tu voulais vraiment l'agresser ?**

 **\- Non ! Enfin, je sais pas... Je voulais l'intimider surtout. Je voulais lui faire mal, le rabaissé aussi, mais absolument pas le... Et ce qu'il a dit, il était persuadé que je voulais coucher avec lui...**

Il sembla alors se souvenir de quelque chose, car il s'arrêta et devint confus. Puis, il chuchota, si bien que Neville dû se rapprocher pour tout entendre:

 **\- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que je voulais comme tous les autres. Je n'arrives pas à comprendre ce que ça voulait dire... Peut-être qu'Harry lui a fait des avances trop brusques ? Je sais qu'il m'avait dit que Drago ne voulait rien faire avec lui.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il était juste dans un bad trip ? Ou alors il est parano ?**

 **\- Il avait l'air vraiment mal. Je sais que vu ce que je lui ai fait, c'est difficile à comprendre, mais je m'inquiète vraiment pour lui.**

 **\- On mettra les choses au clair demain, quand on sera tous en état. Il y a trop de choses qu'on ne sait pas.**

Sur ces sages paroles, ils arrêtèrent de parler, se réfugiant dans le calme de la soirée, chacun réfléchissant aux paroles étranges qu'avait prononcé Drago. Ils aperçurent Harry au loin, qui rentrait dans la maison d'un pas déterminé, et Blaise soupira. Toute cette histoire était partie trop loin. Et maintenant, il voulait juste oublier. Tout oublier.

Au bout d'un instant de sérénité totale, Hermione et Ron les rejoignirent sur la terrasse.

Pour l'heure, Ron était complètement bourré. Il zigzaguait plus qu'autre chose tout en entonnant une chanson grivoise. Ça le faisait d'ailleurs rire aux éclats, mais visiblement pas Hermione qui se devait de le guider, car sans ça il se serait sûrement perdu on ne sait où. Ils arrivèrent heureusement sans encombre jusqu'au canapé. C'était un long canapé en cuir qui détonnait avec l'atmosphère du jardin, Neville et Ron l'avaient déplacé là lors d'une autre soirée, prétextant que c'était le canapé lui-même qui avait demandé à aller faire un tour dehors, et depuis, il n'avait pas bouger.

Ron s'allongea presque, la tête renversée, trouvant d'un coup les étoiles fascinantes. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par le comportement de son petit ami. Elle devrait être habituée pourtant, il finissait toujours dans cet état-là. C'est qu'il ne supportait absolument pas l'alcool.

Tandis que le roux était en pleine contemplation des étoiles, Hermione demande à Neville, car ils étaient tout de même venu pour ça:

 **\- Tu as fait ta demande à Luna ?**

 **\- Ouep.** soufflèrent en même temps Blaise et le brun.

 **\- Et ?...**

 **\- Elle a dit non.** se lamenta Neville en baissant la tête.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux et donna un violent coup de coude à Ron. Il se releva difficilement et tourna sa tête vers la brune, qui lui annonça la nouvelle. Le roux fut alors comme pris d'une fureur incontrôlable, et vociféra avec de grands gestes:

 **\- Pourquoi elle a dit non ?! Elle est débile ou quoi ?!**

 **\- C'est une sombre histoire de drogue, de papillons et de Père Noël.** expliqua Blaise sur un ton qui se voulait on ne peut plus sérieux.

Puis il parti en fou rire, suivit par un Neville qui était perdu entre la tristesse et l'amusement. Et qui était, comme son ami, plutôt défoncé. Il rirent longtemps, incapable de s'arrêter. Ron les suivit sans trop savoir pourquoi et bientôt, Hermione se joignit à eux. Ça faisait du bien, une petite parenthèse de bonne humeur, et des larmes de joies qui coulaient sur les joues, contrairement à d'habitude.

Les rires se tarirent d'eux même au bout d'un moment, les laissant essoufflés et les côtes endolories. Mais ils étaient heureux d'avoir partagé ce moment d'insouciance, d'amitié. Ça leur faisait un tant soit peu oublier les tensions qui subsistaient autour d'eux, provoqué par l'étrange lien Harry-Drago. Car ils en étaient tous affectés au sein du groupe, même sans le vouloir. Et ça engendrait une atmosphère épineuse et stressante pour chacun d'entre eux. Alors vraiment, rire aux éclats entre amis sans raison valable, c'était ce qu'il leur fallait.

Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, Ron s'acharna à essayer de voler la bouteille de bière des mains d'un Blaise peu partageur pour le coup. Hermione quant à elle demanda, tout en essuyant d'un geste ample ses yeux humides de joie:

 **\- De quoi parliez-vous avant qu'on arrive ? J'ai cru entendre que quelqu'un était peut-être parano.**

Neville ricana, puis plus sérieusement, il se pencha vers Hermione et lui répondit:

 **\- De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions si ce n'est de nos chers Drago et Harry ?**

Hermione sourit d'évidence, puis elle prit son air le plus attentif et dit:

 **\- Que se passe-t-il avec eux ?**

 **\- Oh, rien de bien nouveau. Drago a évité Harry toute la soirée et Harry a passé son temps à observer Drago de loin.**

 **\- Blaise est au courant ?** s'enquit-elle, consciente sans trop le savoir qu'il continuait à y avoir quelque chose entre le métis et son meilleur ami.

 **\- Oui, en fait il a même pris la décision d'essayer de s'éloigner d'Harry.**

 **\- C'est une bonne chose.**

 **\- De quoi vous parlez ?**

C'était Ron qui avait bafouillé tout en se collant -enfin surtout s'appuyant- sur sa petite amie. Elle le repoussa gentiment, lui piquant la bouteille qu'il avait réussi à prendre des mains de Blaise, considérant qu'il avait assez bu... A raison d'ailleurs.

 **\- Nous parlions de Drago et Harry.**

 **\- D'accord...** Ron se pencha alors vers eux, prenant un air de conspirateur, et proféra très sérieusement: **Ils sont fait pour être ensemble.**

Puis, il tourna la tête vers le métis et plaqua violemment une main sur sa tête:

 **\- Oups, j'ai oublié ! Désolé pour toi Blaisinou, mais Harry il t'aime pas.**

 **\- Ferme ta gueule Weasley, j'avais saisi.**

Il jeta un regard noir vers Ron, qui ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça. Le métis semblait vraiment atteint, ses sentiments amplifiés par la drogue qui coulait dans son sang. Il avait conscience de tout ce qu'il entendait, et même tout seul il s'en était rendu compte, de cet espèce de relation étrange qu'entretenaient Harry et Drago. Mais pour l'heure, il lui fallait du temps pour encaisser toute cette vérité. Et pour faire son deuil de la petit histoire entre lui et le brun.

Blaise se releva difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la maison, rejoignant l'intérieur où la fête battait son plein. Neville et Hermione échangèrent un regard entendu, tandis que Ron se lamentait sur le fait que son copain était parti.

 **\- Ron a raison, étrangement, ils sont fait pour être ensemble. Depuis le début.** annonça Hermione.

 **\- Harry a tout de suite été fasciné par lui.** renchérit Neville. **Même si au départ Drago s'entendait surtout avec Blaise, c'est Harry qui avait insisté pour le faire rentrer dans le groupe.**

 **\- Nev', tu te souviens de ce que Luna nous avait dit ? C'était au tout début, même pas une semaine après que Dray soit arrivé.**

Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague en se rappelant l'étrange conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec la blonde. Elle essaya de se souvenir des mots exacts, et raconta aux autres:

 **\- Elle nous avait demandé si Harry et Drago ne se connaissaient pas d'avant. Et quand on lui a demandé pourquoi, elle a dit qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Qu'en fait, ils avaient la même façon de marcher, et de toujours vérifier derrière eux. Comme s'ils étaient toujours dans un total contrôle d'eux-mêmes et de ce qui les entoure. Ça m'avait paru étrange sur le coup, mais maintenant, je comprends mieux.**

 **\- Moi, j'ai toujours pas compris.** informa Neville dans un petit rire.

 **\- Bah c'est que Malefoy et 'Ry ils sont...**

Hermione frappa assez durement l'arrière de la tête de Ron, le faisant s'arrêter dans ses explications. Elle avait conscience que c'était elle qui avait lancé le sujet et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais le roux avait failli tout révéler.

D'ailleurs, il prit conscience de l'énorme bêtise qu'il avait été à deux doigts de faire, et ce fut comme si de monstrueuses images lui revenaient car il marmonna la voix chevrotante:

 **\- Mione, j'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête...**

Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé, plongé dans de sombres pensées. Ce que leur avait dit Harry sur l'histoire de Drago les avaient vraiment touché. Hermione en faisait parfois des cauchemars, et elle avait vu Ron incapable de manger quand il voyait le blond, par crainte de vomir. La jeune fille eu donc un pincement au cœur en voyant l'état de son amoureux et lui caressa doucement le front. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre, qui lui lançait des regards interrogatifs, au summum de la curiosité.

Mais, elle n'allait rien révéler, car ce n'était pas à elle de le faire. Neville sembla le comprendre, puisqu'il souffla bruyamment, visiblement peu content de ne pas pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité. Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'affaire entre Harry et Drago les avait tous affecté, et il pensait sincèrement qu'il fallait que cela cesse, alors il se persuadait que ça serait ridicule de s'engueuler pour une histoire qui ne les concernait pas.

Il détourna donc le regard, cherchant son paquet de tabac pour se rouler une énième cigarette sous l'œil réprobateur d'Hermione.

 **\- Je ne sais pas grand chose de leur histoire. Visiblement, vous en savez plus que moi... Mais je ne vous demanderais rien.** affirma-t-il. **Est ce que je peux juste savoir... Si c'est si horrible que ça ?**

 **\- Plus encore que tu ne peux l'imaginer.**

Neville hocha la tête, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Drago. Il avait bien sur des suspicions, renforcées par ce que lui avait dit Blaise, mais rien de ce qu'il pensait n'était aussi affreux que ce que l'horreur sur le visage d'Hermione semblait présager. De toute façon, il oublia vite toutes ses questions quand Ron se releva brusquement et balbutia d'une voix blanche:

 **\- Mione... J'crois que j'vais dégueuler**...

* * *

Vous en savez plus sur les amitiés dans le groupe maintenant.

Il ne se passe pas grand chose non plus, mais ce chapitre est très important quand même pour que vous compreniez les relations et psychologies des personnages secondaires.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et faites une ptite review pour me donner vos avis ! :)

 **La semaine prochaine : THE DISCUSSION entre Harry et Drago !**


	15. Chapter 15

Saloute !

Et voilà comme promis THE discussion !

Je ne vais pas vous embêtez plus longtemps, je vous laisses retrouver Harry et Drago

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **\- Écoute Blaise, je...**

Harry se stoppa dans son élan, véritablement surprit de tomber nez à nez avec Drago, alors qu'il s'attendait à voir le métis. Il pensait que celui-ci l'avait attendu dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté environ une demi-heure plus tôt. Drago lui, souffla, désespéré de toute cette situation. Sérieusement, on pourrait croire à un mauvais Vaudeville.

Le blond se releva, faisant face à son ancien amant. Depuis que Blaise avait quitté la pièce, sa colère s'était transformée en rage et il voulait de l'action. Et puisque Harry était là, il voulait en profiter pour avoir les explications qu'il n'avait pas eu la dernière fois. Il voulait faire la lumière sur les étranges paroles prononcées par Blaise quelques instants plus tôt. Alors il essaya de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas réellement énervé contre Harry, et il se promit de rester calme durant la discussion qu'il comptait avoir. Mais c'est sans compter sur Harry, qui tout en reculant pour partir, murmura:

 **\- Désolé, je cherchais Blaise.**

 **\- Ce n'est que moi.**

 **\- Qu'est ce que tu as à la lèvre ?** remarqua Harry.

Drago porta la main à sa bouche, ayant complètement oublié qu'il saignait. Il s'essuya rageusement du revers de la main, effaçant le reste de sang qui commençait à sécher autour de la coupure. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache ce qui venait de se passer entre Blaise et lui, il avait trop honte pour ça, aussi mentit-il rageusement:

 **\- Je me suis prit un coup en dansant.**

Harry acquiesça et se retourna, pour quitter la pièce pour de bon.

 **\- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?** cracha Drago.

Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, que lui et le brun se fuient à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas une fin, ça ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait des réponses.

 **\- Non... mais je...**

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, Potter.**

Sur cette affirmation, l'autre referma la porte et se colla dos au mur, en face du blond. Il avait raison, il fallait qu'ils parlent. Ne serait-ce de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. En fait, Harry voulait juste parler de ça, de leur dispute. Il n'était pas prêt à discuter d'autre chose, et surtout pas des sentiments qui lui bouffaient les entrailles et l'empêchaient de respirer à certains moments. C'était trop incompréhensible pour lui sans que Drago n'y rajoute tous ses doutes à lui.

Face à face, l'un dans une posture droite, campé sur ses pieds, et l'autre adossé à un mur, la tête baissée, ils ne payaient pas de mine. Pourtant, l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi tendue qu'elle n'y paraissait. Comme si toutes les fois d'avant leur avaient suffit. Ils ne voulaient pas s'engueuler encore une fois, ils voulaient parler. Comprendre. Ce fut Drago qui lança la conversation, d'un ton calme où l'on pouvait tout de même sentir une légère pointe d'amertume:

 **\- Pourquoi tu as dit à ton père que nous n'étions plus ensemble ?**

 **\- Je sais pas...** souffla Harry en plongeant son regard désolé dans celui plus dur, de l'autre. **Il voulait que je te quitte et moi je voulais à tout prix lui montrer que je n'avais pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui... Alors je lui aies dit, pour lui prouver que je ne lui obéirais pas. Je n'ai pas du tout penser à l'impact que ça pourrait avoir, c'est sorti tout seul...**

 **\- C'est ton problème, Potter. A chaque fois, ça sort tout seul.**

 **\- Pardonne-moi.** supplia le brun en se rapprochant de l'autre, les mains en avant, comme s'il voulait l'enlacer.

Drago soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage, las, puis prononça:

 **\- Je ne t'en veux même pas à toi. J'ai pas la force. J'en veux à mon père, et au tien.**

Harry souffla, rassuré, puis il se rapprocha encore pour s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de Drago. Il n'osait pas le toucher, et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Parce qu'il voyait bien que le blond avait besoin de réconfort, même juste d'une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Mais Harry ne se le permettait pas, car il savait que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, Drago ne lui avait pas encore tout pardonné. Le brun se contenta donc d'être une oreille attentive, écoutant les déboires de l'autre, comprenant trop bien les sentiments haineux qui s'y dégageait.

 **\- Ce sont des connards.** continuait Drago durement, le ton âcre. **Mes parents, ton père, ce sont tous de beaux salauds. Et moi je le voyais même pas, parce que j'ai été élevé dans toute cette connerie. "Drago, va te faire tripoter par mes copains"! Bien sur** _ **papa**_ **, même si j'ai que 13 ans et que j'y connais rien au sexe, j'y vais avec le sourire juste pour te faire plaisir ! "Drago, fais toi prendre par des vieux vicelards et suce les aussi bien que tu le peux pendant qu'on prépare nos vacances en amoureux avec ta mère"! Bien sur** _ **papa**_ **, je vais les sucer à m'en déboîter la mâchoire pour que tu sois content ! "Drago, tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas?"! Bien sur que non** _ **papa**_ **, je ferais toujours tout pour que tu sois fier de moi, même si je peux plus m'asseoir pendant une semaine tellement j'ai MAL AU CUL !**

Il semblait tellement mal, tellement en colère. Et Harry ne pouvait que le comprendre, car il vivait dans le même monde que lui. Être dans un monde de connard, entouré de connard. Ça avait même déteint sur eux. Il se reconnaissait dans la rage du blond, dans sa déception des personnes qui leurs servaient de figure parentale. Alors, le brun commença à raconter son histoire aussi, évacuant sa haine, écouté par un Drago tremblant:

 **\- Tom m'envoie ses tueurs à gage quand il veut me demander quelque chose. Et je trouve ça normal. Ça ne me choque même plus. Quand j'étais petit, ça me faisait vraiment peur, ils venaient me voir pendant la nuit et ils me coupaient des cheveux, ou ils m'entaillaient les bras. Une fois, quand j'avais 10 ans, il y en a un qui m'a frappé si fort que j'en ai perdu mes dernières dents de lait. Je pensais que c'était pour m'éduquer, pour me punir quand je faisais une bêtise. Mais très vite, j'ai compris qu'en fait, c'était juste une manière de s'amuser pour mon père. Il voulait me voir torturer des animaux, et il m'enfermait dans une pièce quand il en avait marre de me voir. Une fois, il m'a oublié pendant 2 jours, et quand il s'est souvenu de moi, j'étais déshydraté et mort de froid. Il veut que je sois son héritier, que je lui ressemble. Alors moi j'ai décidé d'être l'inverse de lui. Il est un serpent, je suis un lion. Il est vicieux et calculateur, je suis impulsif et fougueux. J'ai décidé d'être Harry Potter, et plus son fils. C'est pour ça que je l'appelle Tom. Pour lui montrer que je ne le considère pas comme mon père. Et qu'il ne me fait plus peur, même si ça c'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Tu as déjà pensé à t'enfuir ?** demanda Drago d'une toute petite voix.

 **\- Bien sur... J'y pense depuis que j'ai 14 ans. Mais où voudrais-tu aller ? Toi comme moi, si on partait, même le plus loin possible, ils nous retrouveraient. Et de toute manière, où j'irais ? Je ne connais personne en dehors de cette ville, et j'aurais pas les moyens de m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas mourir sous un pond, ou tabassé par mon père adoptif et ses sbires quand ils m'auront retrouvé.**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un lâche.**

 **\- Et toi tu es aussi lâche que moi.**

Drago ne répondit rien, car c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Ils étaient lâches tous les deux, préférant subir plutôt que de s'enfuir. Mais en même temps, qui pourrait les blâmer ? Ils vivaient une vie certes horrible, mais qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Ils avaient même du mal à voir qu'elle n'était pas saine, il n'y avait qu'à voir le temps qu'avait prit Drago pour comprendre que ce que lui faisait faire son père n'était pas normal, et qu'il devait refuser.

Ils étaient cassés. Des robots programmés par les parents, mais qui ne voulaient plus continuer comme ça. Peu de gens pourraient comprendre ce qu'ils vivaient. Ils venaient du même monde, et ils étaient deux enfants pourrissant dans un monde noir et terne. Nocif. Et, comme dans un incendie, ils avaient avalé trop de fumée pour s'en sortir indemne. C'était une bien triste réalité.

Dans toute cette noirceur, Harry eut besoin de réconfort. Et il sentit que le garçon tremblant à côté de lui en avait tout aussi besoin, si ce n'est plus. Alors il se pencha vers Drago et l'enlaça doucement, posant son menton dans le creux du cou de l'autre. Celui-ci se tendit et arrêta de respirer. Il ne répondit pas à l'étreinte, mais il ne put se cacher qu'elle lui fit le plus grand bien. La chaleur d'Harry lui avait manqué. C'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il attendit un peu trop longtemps avant de murmurer:

 **\- Lâche-moi Potter.**

Lorsqu'il sentit les bras du brun retomber près de son corps, Drago ferma les yeux de douleur. Il aurait préféré qu'Harry le défit, qu'il continue quand même à le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, parce qu'il n'était pas prêt de lui pardonner. Pas après toute cette merde. Harry le comprit bien, car il demanda d'une voix calme, où l'on pouvait tout de même percevoir une tristesse refoulée:

 **\- Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible pour nous deux, hein ?**

C'était une question rhétorique à n'en pas douter, mais Drago prit tout de même le soin de répondre, car il fallait qu'ils en parlent maintenant avant que le courage ne leur manque et que leur petite bulle de vérité n'éclate, les projetant de nouveau dans leur monde trop noir pour eux.

 **\- Non. Tu aurais dû pouvoir te contenter de ce que je pouvais te donner. C'est de ta faute. Tu as pensé avec ta bite alors que moi je pensais avec le cœur.**

 **\- Tu es cruel.** souffla Harry. **Tu ne m'as rien pardonner.**

 **\- Si, mais je suis déçu. Déçu que tu aies tout gâché. Que tu m'aies trahi, encore et encore. Et pourquoi ? Tu sais comment ça a commencé, toute cette putain de connerie ? Tu te souviens ? C'est parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec toi. Parce que tu n'as pas eu la patience d'attendre que j'aille mieux. Tout ça pour du sexe Potter, on se croirait dans une mauvaise série télé à la con.** Il y eut un silence, puis il continua: **C'est sûrement pour ça que je t'en veux le plus. Tout le reste n'est que la suite logique. Mais ça, c'est dur à avaler.**

 **\- J'aurais dû attendre. Si j'avais su ce que je sais maintenant, j'aurais attendu.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?** demanda amèrement Drago, pensant qu'ils avaient déjà fait le tour de tous leurs secrets.

Harry devait parler, c'est lui qui avait lancé le sujet. Et puis, il ne pouvait plus garder ça sur le cœur. Ça le bouffait, et ça le culpabilisait encore plus. Et il ne voulait pas faire encore du mal au blond en lui balançant ça à la figure durant une dispute sur un ton de reproche, comme il avait fait à chaque fois. Il voulait lui dire maintenant, lui montrer qu'il comprenait, qu'il était désolé pour lui. Alors il se lança, d'une voix qui se voulait assurée:

 **\- Je sais pour Tom et toi. Que c'est lui qui t'a pris ta première fois.**

 **\- Comment... comment tu le sais ?** chuchota péniblement Drago en se crispant.

 **\- C'est lui qui me l'a dit, pour me faire du mal. Et putain, il a réussi. Parce que maintenant, je m'en veux. Terriblement. Avant, je savais ce qui t'était arrivé, mais ça restait flou pour moi. J'en ai véritablement conscience à présent, parce que j'ai vu ses yeux, et son sourire quand il parlait de toi. Et les images qui me viennent en tête, qui sont trop dures à supporter. Tu sais que ça porte un nom, ce qu'il t'a fait ? Ce qu'ils t'ont tous fait ?**

 **\- Ne le dis pas...** supplia le blond, mais c'était trop tard, Harry était lancé, il fallait qu'il parle.

 **\- C'est du viol. Purement et simplement. C'est tellement évident que je me suis demandé comment j'avais pu l'omettre, ne pas du tout penser à cet aspect là de ton histoire. Et j'ai pris conscience de quelque chose de plus horrible encore. C'est de ta faute. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte parce que toi, t'arrive pas à voir les choses comme ça. Ce que tu trouves horrible, c'est que ton père t'oblige à le faire. Mais c'est tout. L'acte en lui-même, ce que tu fais avec ces hommes, ce que tu es contraint de faire à ces hommes... Tu le nies. Tu fais comme si ce n'était rien, que c'était _normal._ Tu es tellement conditionné que tu ne le vois même plus. Mais c'est du viol. J'espère qu'un jour, tu en prendras conscience. **

**\- J'en ai conscience.**

 **\- Non putain !** s'énerva Harry. Puis, il reprit d'un ton plus calme. **Tu es tellement bouffé par la honte que tu t'en rends même pas compte. Je sais que tu déteste faire ça, mais dans ta tête c'est comme si ton père te demandait de manger un truc dégueulasse pour lui faire plaisir. C'est tout, c'est juste ça pour toi. Ouvre les yeux Drago, ce que tu as vécu, ce que tu vis encore, c'est trop grave pour que tu réagisses comme ça. T'es un automate maintenant, tu survis. Sauf que le jour où tu exploseras, ça te fera vraiment mal.**

Harry se coupa, reprenant son souffle. Il vit que Drago s'était penché en avant, les bras autour de lui, la tête baissée. Comme la dernière fois. C'était une posture d'auto-défense, instinctive, et le brun se senti encore plus mal. Il avait mal pour Drago, et pour lui même aussi. Il comprit que ce que le blond avait dit tout à l'heure était vrai, que la fin de leur histoire, c'était du gâchis. Ils auraient pu continuer. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant, parce que lorsqu'il voyait Drago aussi mal, à cause de lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien rattraper. Ils étaient déjà pourris de l'intérieur, et eux-deux ne pouvaient que se pourrir l'un l'autre en restant ensemble.

 **\- Si j'avais su, si j'avais su ce que Tom t'a fait, si j'avais eu véritablement conscience de ce que tu as vécu, si j'avais vu à quel point tu es brisé... J'aurais attendu, je te le jure.**

Drago gardait la tête baissée. Il ne voulait plus parler, et Harry le comprit bien. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus qu'à partir, et à laisser seul le blond. Comme à chaque fois. Il se leva donc, après avoir frotter doucement la nuque de l'autre en guise de réconfort, puisqu'il ne pouvait faire plus, et se tourna une dernière fois vers lui. Il lui releva le menton, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux brillants de son comparse, et dit:

 **\- Maintenant c'est trop tard. Je suis vraiment désolé Drago, j'ai été trop con.**

Il eut envie de l'embrasser, terriblement envie, mais il se retint, car ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Il lâcha la tête de Drago et se retourna, sortant de la pièce. Mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, il entendit un murmure derrière lui. C'était la première fois que Drago le retenait, et il ne put retenir la vague d'espoir prendre possession de son corps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce que venait de lui annoncer le blond, et qu'il serre la poignée à en avoir mal.

 **\- Mon père m'a appelé tout à l'heure. J'ai un rendez-vous, demain après-midi.**

Harry observa son ancien amant, qui avait relevé la tête. Il avait retrouver sa posture et sa fier allure, mais maintenant il le connaissait bien, et il arriva à déchiffrer les vraies pensées de l'autre. Il voyait les mains crispées du blond, ainsi que ses déglutissements prononcés, et ses yeux. Ses deux perles bleues qui voulaient tout dire. Qui demandait de l'aide, qui montrait clairement l'accablement de l'autre.

Il s'assit en face de lui, par terre et dos au mur, à côté de la porte. Ils venaient de faire un pas en avant, il en avait conscience. C'était différent de toutes les autres fois, ils n'avaient pas fini leur conversation sur un silence pesant, il n'était pas parti et ils ne s'étaient pas énervés chacun dans leur coin pour revenir avec plus de rancœur une prochaine fois.

Non, cette fois-ci, ils continuaient. Ils discutaient vraiment, ils échangeaient. Il n'y en avait pas un qui parlait pendant que l'autre subissait. Harry observa le visage de Drago, et attendit la suite. Le blond soupira d'abattement, et expliqua, la voix amère:

 **\- J'ai rendez-vous avec Tony. Mon père m'a dit que c'est à lui que j'ai le plus manqué, et qu'il voulait absolument me voir.**

 **\- C'est le gars de la dernière fois ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai été très bon, visiblement.** ricana Drago.

Harry ferma un instant les yeux, de chagrin. C'était de ça qu'il voulait parler, du détachement avec lequel Drago prenait ce qu'il se passait durant les rendez-vous. Comme si ce n'était rien. Et le brun n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était mieux pour lui ou pas. Peut-être que c'était inconscient, qu'il se protégeait de cette manière. Pour ne pas devenir fou.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller.**

 **\- Bien sur que si, et tu le sais.** cracha Drago.

 **\- Non ! La conversation qu'on vient d'avoir ne t'a pas suffit ? Tu n'as pas à subir ça. Tu as le choix.**

 **\- Mais, mon père...**

 **\- Oublie-le, c'est un connard, tu l'as dit toi-même !** s'énerva Harry.

 **\- J'ai l'impression qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation.**

Ça semblait si loin à présent, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils étaient heureux à ce moment-là, ensemble. A présent, tout avait changé. D'ailleurs, Drago ne se gêna pas de le rappeler:

 **\- Tu n'as plus le droit de me demander de ne pas y aller.**

Harry souffla de mécontentement. S'il voulait se faire comprendre, il fallait qu'il la joue plus calme, plus posé. Il avait l'impression de parler à un mur, et c'est ce que Drago était. Un mur blindé, qu'il avait fissuré et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à réparer. C'est fou comme à présent qu'il voyait clair dans le blond, il comprenait qu'il avait contribué à sa destruction. En voulant le sauver puis en le laissant tomber. Lui qui ne voulait pas ressembler à son père...

Il n'était pas comme son père ! Il n'était pas comme son père, parce que lui essayait de sauver Drago. Qu'il avait fait une erreur, une grosse erreur, mais qu'il essayait toujours de l'aider.

 **\- Je ne te demande pas de le faire pour moi, mais pour toi.** expliqua-t-il calmement. **Tu peux dire non. Tu peux refuser.**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- C'est ton choix, Drago. Ne laisse plus ton père décider pour toi, arrête cette machine infernale avant qu'elle te détruise totalement. Aie le courage que je n'ai pas, et sors-toi de toute cette merde. Je crois en toi.**

 **\- Je vais y réfléchir.**

Harry sut qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, que c'était à présent au blond de décider par lui-même. Il espérait avoir fait mouche, et qu'il ait comprit, enfin, qu'il pouvait décider d'être libre.

Mais leur conversation n'était pas fini. Il y avait un point qu'Harry voulait clarifier, avant qu'ils ne sortent de cette chambre et que ce petit moment à eux ne s'évapore. Il devait en profiter, c'était le moment ou jamais. Car cette idée trottait dans sa tête depuis le début sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais exprimé à haute voix.

Il se lança donc, la voix posée, continuant de regarder le blond:

 **\- Tout n'est pas de ma faute. Tu me reproches toute cette histoire, tu la reproches aussi à nos parents, mais... Toi aussi, tu as ta part de responsabilité.**

 **\- Quoi ?** s'étonna Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- C'est en grande partie à cause de moi, je le reconnais. J'assume mes tords, toutes mes erreurs. Mais toi aussi, tu en as fait.**

 **\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'on s'est séparé à cause de moi ?** siffla le blond.

 **\- Non, ça c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai trompé, je n'ai pas voulu attendre. Mais le pourquoi je l'ai fait, c'est en parti à cause de toi.**

 **\- C'est la meilleure celle-là. C'est de ma faute si tu m'as trompé.** ricana-t-il sans joie.

Il se leva rageusement, voulant sortir de la chambre pour ne plus avoir à écouter ses conneries, mais Harry le retint par le bras. Il le supplia de se calmer, de l'écouter. Drago baissa les yeux vers le brun, et il vit qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans les yeux de l'autre. Qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en disant ça, mais que c'était un constat personnel. Et qu'il avait vraiment besoin d'en parler.

Drago soupira bruyamment, et s'assit sur le sol, en tailleur, ses genoux touchant les pieds d'Harry. Ce contact le rassura, même si ce n'était presque rien. La chaleur d'Harry réussissait à l'apaiser. Il maugréa alors, plus calme qu'il y a quelques secondes:

 **\- Explique-toi.**

Harry remarqua que tout cynisme s'était envolé de la voix du blond, et qu'il était prêt à l'entendre parler. Il commença donc, heureux de pouvoir enfin donner son point de vue sur toute cette affaire:

 **\- Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Dès le début, tu n'as pas réussi à me faire confiance. Tu n'arrivais pas à voir de différence entre ce que je voulais et ce que les hommes de tes rendez-vous voulaient, et il fallait que je te le prouve tout le temps. Je n'étais pas avec toi juste pour le sexe Drago, je te le jure. Tu en as l'impression, mais je voulais juste te montrer qu'il y avait une différence entre moi et ces connards. Sauf je ne savais pas comment faire !**

 **\- Comment as-tu pu penser me rassurer en essayant de coucher avec moi tout le temps ?**

 **\- J'ai essayé de te le montrer à ma manière. Que je ne voulais pas te _baiser_ comme ses cons, que je voulais... que je te proposais autre chose. Je voulais t'aider à évoluer, parce que comme je t'ai dit, je n'avais pas conscience de la monstruosité de tout ce que tu avais traversé. Je reconnais que j'ai pas bien fait les choses, parce que je suis un petit con d'adolescent...**

 **\- Et accro au sexe.**

 **\- Oui, sûrement. Mais... J'avais... J'ai des sentiments pour toi. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Tu m'as demandé trop, pour pouvoir te rassurer toi-même. Tu m'as demandé ce que je ne pouvais pas te donner. Je n'ai pas pu me contenter de ce que tu pouvais me donner, mais toi non plus tu n'as pas pu te contenter de ce que je t'offrais. Ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu voulais que je t'aime, mais moi je ne pouvais pas te donner ça.**

 **\- Et maintenant ?** demanda Drago.

Il avait remarqué qu'Harry avait employé le passé, et il avait l"espoir, l'espoir fou, qu'à présent il puisse lui offrir ce qu'il demandait. Ce qu'il avait toujours demandé. Parce que peut-être que s'il lui disait, ils pourraient se remettre ensemble. Ils pourraient arrêter de se déchirer. Ils seraient plus fort ensemble.

Mais c'était Harry et Drago. Et ça ne pouvait pas être aussi facile.

 **\- Je sais pas... Je peux pas, Drago, je peux pas te le dire. J'y arriverais pas, je suis désolé.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?** il avait dit ça d'une toute petite voix.

 **\- Je n'y crois toujours pas.**

 **\- Mais pourquoi ? C'est idiot de ne pas croire en l'amour.**

 **\- Je sais mais... Tu sais, c'est une des premières leçons que m'a apprit Tom, et je croyais vraiment en lui à l'époque. L'amour rend faible, l'amour n'existe pas vraiment. J'essaye, j'essaye vraiment Drago, mais c'est encré en moi.**

 **\- Tes beaux discours sont du vent si tu ne les appliques pas toi-même.** marmonna le blond, encore une fois déçu d'Harry. **Tu ne peux pas me demander de désobéir à mon père, d'arrêter de croire en ce qu'il me dit, si tu ne le fais pas avec le tien. Ça ne marche pas comme ça.**

Harry accusa le coup, les paroles de Drago le transperçant. Il avait raison, profondément raison. Il avait conscience que tout ça était une erreur. Il fallait qu'il change sa manière de penser. Qu'il se détache complètement des grands principes de Tom. Finalement, il était exactement comme Drago, il n'était pas plus fort que lui. Lui aussi était emprisonné dans des préceptes malsains provoqués par son parent. Peut-être que s'il combattait tout ça, il arriverait à donner à Drago ce qu'il voulait.

Mais pas pour le moment. Il n'en était pas capable. Il sentit une profonde et intense tristesse l'envahir, et perçut le même accablement dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il se rapprocha de lui et posa délicatement sa main sur la joue froide de Drago. Celui-ci ferma les yeux douloureusement, penchant sa tête pour plus de contact. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, retenant ses larmes, Harry chuchota:

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait à présent ?**

 **\- On redevient ami, si tu veux. Moi, c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir. Je ne peux pas être avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas capable de me dire qu'il m'aime. J'en ai trop besoin.**

 **\- Je comprends.**

Pourtant, ces paroles leurs écorchaient le cœur à tous les deux, et ils retenaient comme ils le pouvaient leurs larmes. Cédant à une pulsion, Harry se rapprocha encore, son visage se retrouvant en face de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Il se pencha lentement, imperceptiblement, mais Drago murmura difficilement:

 **\- Ne fais pas ça. Ne m'embrasse pas. Je n'arriverais pas à te demander d'arrêter, et ce n'est pas une bonne idée.**

Harry ferma les yeux et colla son front à celui de Drago, se contrôlant comme il le pouvait. Après quelques minutes, où ils profitèrent de cette proximité, Harry se releva et aida le blond à faire de même. Il prononça, un sanglot dans la gorge:

 **\- C'est fini alors ?**

 **\- C'est fini.**

 **\- Je vais rentrer chez moi.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Fais attention à toi.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Leur dialogue semblait vide, il sonnait creux. Comme si c'était vraiment la fin, qu'ils n'avaient réellement plus rien à se dire. Et dans l'air, il y avait le goût amer du gâchis. Harry sorti le premier de la chambre, et disparut presque aussitôt. Drago décida de rejoindre Pansy.

En descendant les escaliers, il prit une décision. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Harry sonnait la fin de leur relation, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressasser encore et encore son histoire avec lui. Il fallait qu'il tourne la page.

Il retrouva Pansy accoudée au bar. Elle mouvait ses hanches au rythme de la musique, et Drago la trouva de nouveau très belle. Il eut alors une révélation. Il adorait Pansy, et elle lui plaisait. De plus, quel meilleur moyen de passer à autre chose qu'en se tournant vers quelqu'un d'autre ? Il savait les sentiments de son amie à son égard, et il pouvait être sur d'être aimé par elle. Peut-être même qu'un jour, il pourrait l'aimer aussi. En tout cas, il n'aurait jamais de mauvaise surprise avec elle.

Il s'élança alors d'un pas déterminé vers elle, essuyant ses yeux humides et se forçant à sourire, puis il l'attrapa par les hanches et se colla à elle. Pansy lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, il lui sourit et lui hurla dans les oreilles, passant par dessus la musique:

 **\- Tu veux sortir avec moi ?**

Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du blond, incertaine, puis lorsqu'elle perçut le sérieux du visage de son ami, elle hurla et plongea sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Drago en fut heureux, il allait pouvoir oublier Harry.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Drago et Harry, c'est terminé... Triste ? Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ensuite ?

Je vais pas vous faire la blague de "la fiction est finie", par contre, je peux vous dire qu'à l'origine, c'était vraiment la fin ! Pas vraiment comme ça, mais normalement ils ne devaient pas finir ensemble. Sauf que moi je les aimes de plus en plus mes personnages, donc j'ai envie qu'ils soient heureux ! Ca sera donc un Happy-Ending, mais pas trop non plus (je déteste les histoires où TOUT fini TROP bien) !

Vous venez donc d'en apprendre pas mal sur les vies d'Harry et de Drago, comment c'est d'être un enfant de "méchant"... Et aussi beaucoup de choses sur leur relation qui est... Explosive !

 **Sinon... A oui, la fiction fera normalement 19 chapitres et un épilogue :)**

Si vous avez questions, réclamations, remarques, commentaires - **ptite review, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !**

Bon bah voilà, bonne journée et à la semaine prochaine (j'ai décidé de poster tous les samedis)

 **BISOUS !**


	16. Chapter 16

Salut à tous !

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **WARNING:** scène de viol semi-détaillé, donc pour les âmes sensibles, vous pouvez sauter ce passage et reprendre directement lorsque Drago se réveille !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Un rire. Un rire froid, sardonique. Et puis un regard, mauvais, pervers. Un sourire moqueur, un rictus méprisant. Et enfin une voix, cruelle, abominable. Il supplie, en vain. L'homme au dessus de lui n'en a rien à faire, il ricane de son malheur. Il veut le faire souffrir, il veut le voir se débattre. Il jouit de le contraindre, de le forcer à se plier à sa volonté. C'est la douleur, la renonciation qui le fait bander. Mais Drago ne le sait pas encore, alors il lutte, il gesticule pour se libérer de l'autre. Malheureusement la poigne est trop forte, et il étouffe. Le corps au dessus de lui est trop lourd à supporter.

 **\- Je vous en supplie, pas ça, s'il vous plaît, je veux pas... Pitié !**

 **\- Il faut que tu sois sage, mon petit Drago. Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je racontes à ton père que tu ne fais pas bien ton travail ? Il risquerait de perdre le sien, et tu le décevrais tellement... Tu ne veux pas décevoir ton père, n'est ce pas ?**

 **\- Non !... S'il vous plaît, je veux pas... Tout mais pas ça...**

 **\- Tu dois m'obéir, mon garçon. C'est moi qui commande, tu le sais. Alors maintenant, fais ce pourquoi tu es là. Tu veux rendre fier ton père ?**

Il pleure à présent. L'homme au dessus de lui se gausse de ses larmes. Il les lèche, et écarte les jambes du blond. Celui-ci tremble, mais ne se débat plus. L'homme est trop fort pour lui de toute façon, et il ne veut pas décevoir son père.

Des mains trop baladeuses. Elles le déshabillent, le caressent. Ce touché dégoûtant, qui le fait frissonner d'effroi. Il ferme les yeux, fort, essaye de s'échapper. Au moins que son esprit s'en aille, que seul son corps soit souillé. Il sent le sexe de l'autre qui se frotte contre son ventre, et fait monter la bile dans sa gorge.

 **\- Tu es un bon garçon. Je veux que tu m'appelles Voldemort quand je te baiserais. Parce que je vais te baiser, et tu vas aimer ça.**

Et d'un coup, il le pénètre. Drago hurle, la douleur est trop grande. Il écarquille les yeux, son corps se contorsionnant dans une dernière tentative de fuite. Mais il est prisonnier, par des mains qui lui tiennent les poignets, par ce corps qui l'écrase et le pilonne de plus en plus violemment. Et par son propre corps, qui ne lui appartient plus.

Il sent. Il sent le membre aller et venir en lui, le déchirant toujours un peu plus. Il sent son sang, qui coule entre ses cuisses. Il entend les râles de l'autre, ses gémissements qui le répugne. Et puis il perçoit la voix, toujours plus fétide, asphyxiante:

 **\- Supplie-moi d'aller plus vite, crie mon nom !**

Mais il ne peut plus parler, parce qu'il va vomir. Parce qu'il manque d'air et que ses sanglots compriment sa gorge et sa poitrine. Parce que tout autour de lui, ça empeste et l'écœure. Il reçoit un coup de rein plus puissant, trop brutal, qui lui fait si mal qu'il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Et la voix qui continue, acerbe:

 **\- Supplie-moi Drago, sinon je vires ton père ! Supplie-moi de te prendre, de te baiser comme la pute que tu es !**

Il ferme une nouvelle fois les yeux, voulant oublier. Tout oublier. Se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais il ne peut pas, parce qu'il est là, étouffé par un homme répugnant qui le perfore et le détruit. Alors il prend sur lui, il s'éteint. Et, se dégoûtant lui-même, s'insufflant une honte qui ne le quittera plus jamais, il murmure:

 **\- Pitié, baisez-moi plus vite, Voldemort !**

* * *

Drago se réveilla en sueur, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide dans sa salle de bain pour vomir. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus pensé, du moins qu'il n'avait plus fait de cauchemar. Il avait presque oublié ce souvenir. Presque, parce que quoiqu'il fasse il lui collait à la peau.

Il se remémorait les mains de Voldemort, son haleine infecte. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le possédait. Sa première fois, celle censée être magique, un merveilleux souvenir. Pour lui ça restera le pire moment de sa vie, à jamais. L'instant où l'idée de mourir lui avait parut agréable. Et l'apogée de cette atrocité, l'après. A partir de la jouissance de l'autre, sa vie était véritablement devenue un enfer. Il se souvenait qu'une fois l'homme parti, il avait courut à la salle de bain pour vomir ses tripes. Et, la tête dans les chiottes, il avait senti le liquide visqueux et froid couler entre ses jambes. Le sperme de Voldemort, sa marque, la preuve de ce qui venait de se passer. Il en avait vomi encore plus.

A ce moment-là, il s'était juré de ne jamais recommencer. Plus jamais il ne se ferait prendre par un homme. Il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui l'attendait. Et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il riait jaune. Il s'assit sur le carrelage froid de sa salle de bain, à côté des toilettes, et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Finalement, il avait oublié. A cause de toutes les autres fois, de son père, il s'était persuader que ce n'était pas si terrible. Que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Et surtout, qu'il fallait qu'il le fasse pour faire plaisir à son père, et même pire, pour l'aider ! Au fur et à mesure, il avait oublié sa première fois, il n'avait même plus conscience de l'atrocité de tout ça.

Ce que lui avait dit Harry lui revint en mémoire. Ça prenait tout son sens maintenant, le viol. Ce mot, honni, qu'il avait essayé en vain de rayer de son vocabulaire. Mais ce mot lui appartenait, il faisait parti de sa vie. C'était son histoire. Et c'étaient des viols, à chaque fois. Il se rendait compte de combien il s'était voilé la face. Son cauchemar, sa première fois, et toutes les autres fois qui ont suivi... Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais.

Il souffla, et prit une grande décision. La plus importante de toute sa vie, la première aussi. Il décida de désobéir à son père. Il n'irait pas au rendez-vous avec Tony, et plus à aucun autre rendez-vous. Il ne laisserait plus jamais aucun de ces hommes répugnants poser leurs mains sur lui. C'était fini.

Il avait peur bien sur, peur des conséquences. Mais l'idée d'être enfin libre lui donna envie de danser, de crier, de rire à en perdre la voix. Même si ce n'était que théorique, il avait prit une décision, et c'était sa décision. Il changeait de vie, il allait pouvoir être lui-même. Être un garçon comme les autres, et non plus bouffé par la peur de voir son père débarquer dans sa chambre pour lui demander d'aller faire la pute pour un collègue ou client. Il allait réapprendre à vivre, à ne plus avoir peur.

Drago n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Il voulait appeler Harry pour lui faire part de sa décision, pour que le brun soit fier de lui. Il se releva, s'aidant du mur, prêt à aller chercher son téléphone. Mais il se souvint. Depuis hier soir, sa relation avec Harry était officiellement terminée. Et ils avaient décrété tous les deux qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible.

Un profond chagrin l'envahit, et, s'adossant au mur fait de mosaïques magnifiques, il ragea contre lui-même. Il en avait marre d'être toujours triste, d'avoir constamment envie de pleurer depuis des semaines. Depuis plus longtemps que ça même, depuis Harry. C'était sa rencontre avec Harry qui avait tout changé, surtout en mal d'ailleurs. Mais il se rendait compte que c'était grâce au brun qu'il pouvait aujourd'hui prendre une telle décision. Il lui avait donné la force, par ses mots, par tous ces changements qu'il avait apporté dans sa vie.

Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter. Il savait que c'était la meilleure décision, en tout cas pour le moment. Parce qu'à présent, il devait se reconstruire, seul, et il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un qui n'était pas sur de ses sentiments. Il avait besoin d'amour, et Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner. Alors, même s'il sentait son cœur se fissurer et des sanglots gonfler sa gorge, il se répétait que c'était la meilleure décision.

Et puis, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était forcément fini pour toujours ! Peut-être qu'un jour, Harry lui dira qu'il l'aime, et il lui fera confiance ? Tout espoir n'était pas perdu, ça prendrait juste du temps. Ils avaient encore une chance, Drago en était persuadé.

Drago s'observa dans la glace après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, faisant partir les derniers restes de son dîner. Il détestait vomir, mais le cauchemar, en plus de la soirée, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, en avala un peu, puis se glissa sous la douche. Il ressentait une profonde fatigue émotionnelle, il y avait trop de sentiments qui se mélangeaient. Au milieu de tout ça, il décida qu'il était heureux.

Jour de joie, aujourd'hui. Il voulait vraiment le partager avec quelqu'un. Il se rappela alors sa discussion d'hier avec Pansy.

 **\- Putain de merde.** jura-t-il.

Il avait demandé à Pansy de sortir avec lui. Mauvaise idée. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé ça ? Surtout qu'elle avait dit oui !

Il savait qu'elle l'aimait. Depuis pas mal de temps en plus, alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour ça. Il fallait qu'il la quitte, en douceur. Mais comment faire ? Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose, il n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête d'habitude. Décidément, traîner avec Harry l'avait rendu impulsif et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Vraiment pas.

Pansy était une très bonne amie, peut-être même sa meilleure amie. Il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, peut-être qu'elle comprendrait. En tout cas, il devait la voir. Il fera peut-être d'une pierre deux coups, en se séparant de Pansy et en lui faisant partager son bonheur d'être enfin libre !

* * *

Drago détestait son chauffeur personnel. Pas l'homme en lui-même, c'était un type sympa, quoique pas très causant. Mais l'idée d'avoir un chauffeur pour l'emmener partout, il ne supportait pas. C'était avilissant. Il était tout de même capable de se débrouiller seul pour aller quelque part !

C'était son père qui lui avait "donné" un chauffeur. Et une femme de ménage. Charmante idée, et enfant il avait trouvé ça gentil, preuve que son père l'aimait. Maintenant, il ouvrait les yeux sur pas mal de chose. Car si la femme de ménage l'aidait grandement, le chauffeur lui n'était là que pour que le patriarche Malefoy puisse contrôler ses déplacements sans que Drago ne se doute de quoique ce soit. Ainsi, il savait où allait son fils, à chaque fois. Il avait une véritable emprise sur lui.

C'est pour cela qu'après avoir envoyer un message à Pansy lui demandant de le rejoindre au parc du centre-ville, il passa par la porte au fond de son jardin pour sortir de la maison. Il fit bien attention à ne pas être vu, car chacun des employés étaient à la botte de son père, et courut presque jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus voir sa maison. Là il ralenti, pour ne pas passer pour un fou devant les passants.

Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent alors qu'il marchait en direction du parc. Désobéir à son père lui procurait une grande joie certes, mais aussi une forte frayeur, qui l'emplissait d'adrénaline. Que de nouveauté pour lui !

Il arriva au parc quelques minutes plus tard. C'était l'endroit le plus joli de la ville à sa connaissance, avec des arbres de toute taille et des fleurs plus belles les unes que les autres. Le lieu était très coloré, et ponctué d'un gigantesque lac en son centre, parfait pour la pèche. L'eau y était d'ailleurs étonnamment transparente.

Drago chercha du regard jusqu'à tombé sur celle qu'il cherchait. Pansy était assise dans l'herbe sous un Olivier, pianotant sur son portable. Il la trouva magnifique dans sa robe blanche (très courte d'ailleurs, mais bon il faisait chaud, et puis c'était Pansy), et il se dit que sans toute cette histoire, il aurait sûrement pu en tomber amoureux. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. C'était trop compliqué.

Le blond se rapprocha, souriant pour ne pas montrer son embarras, et s'assit près d'elle. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il tourna la tête, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur sa joue. Pansy lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, et il se décida à se lancer. Le plus tôt serait le mieux, de toute façon.

 **\- Il faut qu'on parle, Pansy.**

Elle afficha une mine grave, mais ne dit rien. Ça allait vraiment être compliqué.

 **\- On n'aurait pas dû se mettre ensemble. Je suis vraiment désolé Pans', mais c'était une erreur.**

 **\- Tu veux déjà rompre ?**

Elle souriait tristement, et il avait perçut le tremblement dans sa voix. Il se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant la main, tout en expliquant calmement:

 **\- On ne peut pas être ensemble. C'est trop compliqué pour moi, ça serait perdu d'avance... Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, et je pense que je ne le serais jamais.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Tu le sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, pourquoi tu me fais souffrir comme ça ?** murmura-t-elle.

 **\- Je... je croyais que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Je voulais oublier certaines choses, et je me suis dit... Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je suis désolé.**

 **\- On croirait entendre Harry.** martela-t-elle.

Il détourna le regard. Elle avait tellement raison, il avait agit sans réfléchir, et il avait l'impression d'endosser le rôle d'Harry, quand c'était lui qui lui avait fait du mal. Il se sentit presque nauséeux. Pansy était son amie, il n'avait jamais voulu la faire souffrir comme ça ! En fait, elle était une autre victime de toutes ces emmerdes. Comme lui, comme Harry, comme Blaise. Mon Dieu, il en avait marre de toutes ces conneries !

 **\- Pardonne-moi Pans', je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, vraiment. Je voudrais qu'on reste amis, comme avant. Je t'aime Pansy, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Mais si on sort ensemble, je vais me servir de toi, et je ne veux pas de ça. Tu mérites mieux que ça.**

 **\- Toutes ces choses que tu veux oublier, ça a un rapport avec Harry ? Tu l'aimes encore ?**

Il voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, et qu'elle avait repoussé sa main un peu trop sèchement. Il se fustigea, parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il aurait dû réfléchir hier soir au lieu d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Drago ne voulait donc pas répondre à sa question, car il savait que ça la ferait sûrement souffrir encore plus. Mais elle le fixait, les yeux embués et la lèvre tremblotante, et il se dit que peut-être, parler comme des amis lui ferait du bien. Elle prenait vraiment sur elle, alors il lui devait bien ça.

 **\- Oui. Mais nous nous sommes expliqués hier, et tout est fini maintenant. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.**

 **\- C'est débile !** elle cria presque en levant les bras, comme elle le faisait d'habitude. **Vous vous aimez, pourquoi vous tournez autour du pot comme ça ?**

 **\- Il ne m'aime pas, il me l'a dit. Et moi, je veux quelqu'un qui peut me le dire...**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça... Il t'aime, d'accord ? Je le connais depuis longtemps, et je sais qu'il t'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne. C'est pas parce qu'il est trop con pour se l'avouer que ça n'est pas vrai !**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Ne le crois pas s'il te dit le contraire. Vous vous faîtes du mal pour rien ! Il faut que tu ailles le voir, et que vous vous mettiez ensemble une fois pour toute !**

Ce n'était que quelques phrases, mais c'était celles qui lui fallait. Le coup de pied au cul qui allait lui permettre d'avancer. Il voulait se reconstruire seul, il voulait se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'Harry, qu'ils pourraient se mettre ensemble plus tard. Mais c'était profondément idiot ! Il avait besoin de lui, maintenant.

 **\- Merci Pans'.**

Seulement, il restait le problème de l'amour. Il en avait besoin, vraiment. Seulement, malgré tous les sermons des autres, il avait encore des doutes. Harry ne l'aimait pas. Il avait des sentiments pour lui, bien sur, mais pas aussi fort que ce que lui ressentait.

 **\- Tu devrais aller le voir. Il faut que vous parliez. Il y a encore une chance pour vous deux.**

 **\- Et toi ?** demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se relevait, souriant faussement.

 **\- Je viens de pousser la personne que j'aime dans les bras que quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je veux avant tout le bien de mon meilleur ami, alors...** elle balança sa main, désinvolte, comme pour chasser une poussière imaginaire. **Mais ça va s'arranger, je vais me remettre.**

 **\- Tu veux qu'on aille au cinéma ? Entre amis ?**

Elle soupira en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, puis acquiesça.

 **\- D'accord. Mais tu m'invites. Et après, je voudrais que tu t'éloignes de moi. Laisse-moi digérer tout ça, et t'oublier... Je ne veux pas avoir à souffrir de ta présence, ni me mettre à te détester.**

Il accepta de bon cœur, prêt à tout pour aider son amie. Il venait tout de même de lui briser le cœur. Il l'informa qu'ils devaient passer chez lui, car il avait oublié son argent là-bas.

Il fallait à tout prit qu'il parle à Harry. Ils avaient encore des choses à mettre au clair finalement. Il avait besoin du brun pour se reconstruire, pour aller de l'avant. Il l'aimait trop pour le laisser partir. Mais avant tout, il fallait qu'il soit sur que l'autre ressentait bien de l'amour pour lui. Parce qu'il en avait foutrement besoin aussi. En fait, plus il y repensait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il se mettait tout seul des bâtons dans les roues. Une phrase que Ron lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire, et il ne put que la trouver vraie: il était un handicapé des sentiments.

Ils marchèrent gaiement jusqu'à la maison Malefoy, parlant de tout et de rien. Drago essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était avec Pansy, car il ne voulait absolument pas la perdre. Il l'écouta donc parler de la soirée, où Neville avait fini à poil sur une table à danser. Il apprit aussi que Ron et Hermione avait fini dans une des chambres, et qu'ils étaient très bruyants d'après plusieurs sources.

C'est donc avec un fou rire qu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes. Et c'est à cause des larmes de joies qu'ils ne virent pas l'homme qui les attendait.

Mais lorsqu'il le vit, Drago se figea d'effroi. Et il sursauta quand la voix acerbe lui parvint, tandis que l'homme se rapprochait lentement, il sourire mauvais collé au visage:

 **\- Tu as manqué notre rendez-vous, mon beau. Mais j'ai encore du temps devant moi, alors tu vas me suivre bien gentiment, d'accord ?**

* * *

Alors, les ennuis sont loin d'être fini hein :)

Comment avez-vous trouver la discussion entre Pansy et Drago ? La fin ?

Et le cauchemar du viol ? J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de dérangeant, sans rentrer dans les détails de la scène. Quand je l'ai écrit, puisque je m'imaginais aussi la scène dans ma tête, j'ai eu presque envie de vomir. J'espère que j'ai réussi à retranscrire ce dégout, ce mal-être. Même un peu, ça me ferait plaisir ;)

Bon sinon, comme cette fiction est bientôt finie, j'ai posté le prologue de ma nouvelle fiction, qui s'appelle **"Unité Hogwart".** C'est un Drarry aussi, allez voir si ça vous intéresse !

A part ça, à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 17 ! Ca sent la fin, ça fait bizarre :)

 **BISOUS !**


	17. Chapter 17

Salutation :)

Voici le nouveau chapitre, avant avant dernier si je me trompe pas :/

C'est triste de se dire que c'est bientôt la fin, parce que j'y tiens beaucoup à cette fiction et à mes personnages... Mais, c'est pas encore le moment de pleurer, alors en attendant...

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Pansy les regardait, incrédule, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Drago n'arrivait plus à bouger. Voir Tony devant lui, avec son sourire malveillant et son regard qui le lorgnait sans vergogne, lui avait enlevé toute once du courage qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Il le voyait se rapprocher de lui en riant, et il n'arrivait pas à faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux devant son impuissance. Le cauchemar n'était donc pas fini.

Pourtant, lorsque Tony lui attrapa le bras, l'incitant à le suivre, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il se débattit fermement, et se mit à hurler:

 **\- Non ! Je ne vous suivais pas ! Je ne ferais plus jamais ça !**

Tony le rapprocha violemment de lui, le tenant par les deux épaules, et susurra:

 **\- Tu vas me suivre, petite pute. Sinon, je vais chercher ton père, et je ne pense pas qu'il sera très content de voir que tu ne lui obéis pas. A ton avis, que va-t-il faire s'il te voit comme ça ?**

Drago lui cracha au visage tout en vociférant:

 **\- Connard ! Je m'en fous de mon père ! Plus jamais vous ne me toucherez !**

L'homme, à présent énervé, avait raffermi sa prise alors que Drago se débattait comme un beau diable. Il lui faisait mal, et vraiment peur, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait le suivre. Il se l'était promis, plus jamais.

 **\- Et si j'allais directement chercher Voldemort ? Lui saura sûrement te remettre à ta place, non ?**

A l'entente du nom de l'homme qu'il détestait par dessus tout, Drago s'était de nouveau figé, et les larmes s'étaient mises à couler toutes seules. Se débattant moins fermement, il se fit embarqué facilement par Tony jusqu'à la voiture de celui-ci. Mais avant que la portière ne se referme, le blond se tourna vers Pansy, qui était restée hébétée face à la scène, et lui cria:

 **\- Vas chercher Harry !**

* * *

Harry était chez Blaise. Il n'avait pas pu le croiser depuis que celui-ci lui avait dit **"je t'aime"** , et il fallait qu'ils parlent, absolument. C'est pour cela que malgré sa gueule de bois qui le poussait à s'emmitoufler sous une tonne de couverture et ne jamais ressortir, il était là, dans la chambre du métis, attendant patiemment que l'un deux commence la conversation. Parce que lui ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait trop la nausée pour ça.

 **\- Faut qu'on s'éloigne.**

Blaise avait marmonné sa phrase sans trop de conviction, lui aussi prit d'un mal de tête insupportable qui l'empêchait même de réfléchir convenablement. Ils faisaient la paire, ces deux-là.

Le brun porta sa main à son front, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur grâce à la froideur de sa paume, mais rien n'y faisait. Il souffla, se promit de ne plus jamais boire, puis demanda :

 **\- Quoi ?**

Pas très éloquent, mais il n'était pas capable de plus. Il n'avait véritablement pas compris. Et Blaise de grogner:

 **\- Il faut qu'on s'éloigne tous les deux.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Le métis soupira, s'allongeant sur le lit de tout son long, les yeux fixant le plafond. Cette conversation s'annonçait très longue et très compliquée, et ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre en état. Mais il fallait qu'ils aient cette putain de conversation, parce que toute cette histoire devenait impossible.

Avec la discussion d'hier soir, Blaise avait comprit pas mal de chose. Tout d'abord, que quoi qu'on fasse, Harry et Drago étaient fait pour être ensemble. Mais surtout, que s'il voulait ne pas trop souffrir, il fallait qu'il prenne ses distances avec le brun, même s'ils étaient bons amis. C'était pour le bien de tous. Mais il fallait qu'il explique tout ça à Harry... Vraiment, ça allait être dur.

 **\- C'est parce que tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?**

 **\- Ouai. Si on continue à coucher ensemble, je... Je vais pas m'en sortir, alors faut qu'on arrête maintenant. Avant que ça aille trop loin.**

Harry tourna sa tête vers Blaise, le fixant. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il avait l'impression que c'était important. Vraiment important. Seulement, le métis, à l'instar de lui, ne savait pas trop exprimer ses sentiments. En fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient autant.

Il se souvenait qu'au tout début, il avait approché le métis parce qu'il était véritablement magnifique, et qu'il voulait la même chose que lui: du sexe, sans sentiments. Il lui avait fallut plusieurs mois pour convaincre Blaise, qui ne voulait pas coucher avec un de ses amis, puis finalement, ils avaient officialisé leur couple, qui tenait plus du sex-friend qu'autre chose.

Harry avait bien vu les changements qui s'étaient opérés, surtout lors de la crise de jalousie remarquable qu'avait fait Blaise à la cafétéria. Mais il avait pensé à une histoire de fierté, confirmé par le métis. Seulement, ce n'était pas tout.

Et puis, hier soir, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et Harry avait fui, comme souvent, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, mais s'il avait apprit une chose avec Drago, c'est que l'on n'enterre pas les problèmes, car même si on les pense oubliés, ils réapparaissent et font plus de dégâts encore. C'est pour cela qu'il était venu chez son ami, pour affronter. C'était une première pour lui. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt fier de lui sur ce coup là.

Harry s'allongea au côté de Blaise, posant le plus délicatement possible sa tête sur l'oreiller, et lança:

 **\- Je comprends. En fait, je voulais arrêter aussi, ça devenait trop... Trop.**

Il tourna la tête vers son ami, et remarqua son visage sérieux, voir même triste. Harry se rendit compte qu'il était triste aussi, car ça sonnait la fin. Ils tournaient la page. En une année, ils avaient bien changé. Eux qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe, étaient tombés la tête la première dans ce qu'ils détestaient: l'amour. Putain de merde, ça touchait tout le monde cette connerie. Il s'empara de la main de Blaise, la serrant entre ses doigts, et marmonna:

 **\- On est toujours pote ?**

 **\- Bien sur !** rigola le métis en lui serrant la main à son tour. **Ça va rien changé entre nous, on baisera plus c'est tout. C'était cool, mais faut qu'on se rende à l'évidence...**

 **\- Drago.**

 **\- Ouep.** soupira Blaise en se relevant. Il s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau et la porta à sa bouche, essayant de faire partir cette pâteuse propre à tout lendemain de soirée.

 **\- On a mis les choses au clair hier soir.** expliqua Harry. **On a mis fin à toute cette histoire.**

 **\- Tu l'as vu hier soir ?** questionna précipitamment le métis, tendu.

 **\- Oui, dans la chambre. Je te cherchais.**

 **\- Mais... Il t'a parlé de moi ?**

Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry sache se qui s'était passé entre lui et Drago, ce qu'il avait failli faire. Car maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, qu'il y avait profondément réfléchi, il avait honte de lui. Il avait agressé Drago, il avait même eu l'idée d'aller plus loin ! C'était injustifiable, et il savait que si Harry était un jour au courant, il le perdrait pour de bon.

Quoique, d'après ce qu'il avait comprit lorsque le blond lui avait parlé, Harry avait fait la même chose, non ? Blaise se claqua mentalement. Ça ne le regardait pas.

 **\- Non... A part le fait que je l'ai trompé avec toi et qu'il ne me l'a pas pardonné.**

Blaise soupira, se détendant. Non vraiment, Harry ne devait jamais savoir ce qu'il avait fait, et visiblement Drago était de son avis. Mais, si un jour le brun le savait, il le laisserait lui casser la gueule. Il le méritait bien.

Changeant de sujet, Blaise endossa son rôle d'ami et lança:

 **\- Neville s'est prit un râteau par Luna.**

 **\- Oui je sais !** s'exclama Harry en pouffant. **J'ai croisé Luna pendant la soirée, et elle me l'a dit.**

 **\- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle m'a parlé de papillons et d'autres choses... Mais il faut voir entre les lignes: elle veut juste qu'il arrête de se droguer. Elle l'aime aussi, mais pas si il est défoncé H24.**

 **\- Ça se comprend...** acquiesça Blaise.

Ils restèrent dans le silence un petit moment, leurs mal de tête s'apaisant un peu, puis le métis murmura:

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi pour Drago ? C'est pas ton genre de renoncer comme ça.**

 **\- Il veut que je lui dise que je l'aime...** souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le lit.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? Après tout ça, tu le sais que tu l'aimes ! Pourquoi tu lui dis pas ?**

 **\- Je peux pas Blaise... J'y crois pas...**

 **\- Merde mec !** s'écria presque le métis.

Il se leva, fouilla sur le sol de sa chambre pour trouver une cigarette. Il n'en trouva qu'une à moitié entamée, l'alluma et posa le cendrier sur son lit. Puis, il annonça à son ami, sur un ton rieur et pourtant sérieux:

 **\- Je sais que c'est dur, je suis comme toi mon pote. L'amour, c'est de la merde, et j'espère réussir à le fuir aussi longtemps que je peux. Mais toi t'es foutu ! T'es tombé dedans, c'est trop tard maintenant. Et putain, je te jure que tu l'aimes notre blondinet. Alors tu vas lui dire et vous allez vous mettre ensemble !**

 **\- On s'entre-tue quand on est ensemble...** marmonna Harry.

 **\- Ouai peut-être, mais je sais pas si t'as remarqué, c'est pire quand vous êtes séparés. Je veux pas vous voir pourrir chacun de votre côté, et on est tous d'accord là-dessus. Alors maintenant tu vas le récupérer, et merde, soit heureux. Tu as mon entière approbation.**

 **\- Quel changement d'opinion en si peu de temps !** se moqua gentiment Harry, pourtant réellement impressionné.

 **\- On peut mûrir à tout âge.**

Harry souriait de toutes ses dents, l'emportement de Blaise était très drôle. Surtout qu'il avait raison. Il voulait être heureux, et avec Drago c'était encore mieux.

Il se pencha vers son ami, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du métis. Le baiser resta chaste, une première pour eux. Puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun confia:

 **\- Ça aurait pu marcher nous deux. Tu es vraiment un mec bien.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai. On est trop pareil, et tu as Drago. Il y aurait toujours eu un Drago.**

Le brun hocha la tête, soupirant de cette affirmation mortellement vraie. Alors que Blaise jetait son mégot dans le cendrier, Harry se pencha de nouveau, frottant son nez contre celui de son ami, et murmura:

 **\- Une dernière danse en souvenir ?**

 **\- Tu sais bien que je suis toujours d'accord pour ça.** rigola Blaise en collant ses lèvres à celles de son amant.

Harry le poussa doucement en arrière, et s'allongea sur lui. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il fit frotter une première fois son début d'érection contre le sexe de Blaise, ce qui les fit gémir. Ils étouffèrent leurs cris entre leurs lèvres, le baiser devenant de plus en plus langoureux. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, attisant un désir déjà bien présent. Harry passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Blaise, qui frissonna, et descendit d'un seul geste le pantalon et le boxer du métis.

Il s'empara de sa verge tendue, et entama de long vas-et-viens voluptueux. Blaise mordilla sa lèvre, se retenant de geindre, alors qu'il sommait Harry d'aller plus vite. Les doigts sur son sexe se serrèrent, et les mouvements se firent plus rapides, mais toujours passionnés.

Alors qu'Harry passait une main dans son propre boxer pour se soulager un peu, la porte derrière eux claqua contre le mur.

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, Blaise ne pensant même pas à se rhabiller plus décemment. Ils découvrirent une Pansy essoufflée, les joues rouges, et des larmes dans les yeux. Blaise se releva, remontant par la même son pantalon, et commença à crier:

 **\- Putain Pans' qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Tu débarques à un super mauvais moment ! Dégage, reviens tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Blaise...**

Harry avait soufflé le prénom de son ami, lui intimant par son ton à se taire, alors qu'il voyait la jeune fille au bord de la crise. Elle paniquait, tremblait presque, et son regard embué restait bloqué sur le brun. Il se passait quelque chose. Et Harry eut un putain de mauvais pressentiment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Pansy ?** demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de ne pas paraître trop brusque même s'il commençait déjà à imaginer le pire.

 **\- C'est Drago... Il m'a dit de venir te chercher... J'ai pas compris, un mec l'a embarqué dans sa voiture... Il... Il l'a traité de pute et il a parlé d'un Voldemort... Je sais pas...**

Elle semblait aux bords des larmes, et Blaise s'approcha rapidement d'elle avant qu'elle n'explose, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Seulement, si elle réussit à se calmer, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Harry qui se mit à hurler tout en enfilant sa veste:

 **\- Putain de merde ! C'était quand Pansy ?!**

 **\- Il y a environ une heure... Je te cherchais partout et tu ne répondais pas au téléphone...**

 **\- Fais chier !**

Il commença à courir, suivit par ses deux amis.

 **\- Blaise, tu prends la voiture de ta mère et tu nous emmène en centre-ville. Vite !**

 **\- Mais j'ai pas le permis...** plaida le métis qui ne comprenait plus rien.

 **\- Tu fais bien des heures de conduite ?** s'énerva Harry.

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Alors tu nous conduis putain ! Drago est en danger !**

Cédant à la panique ambiante, Blaise se précipita pour prendre les clés de voiture et fit monter Harry et Pansy. Il démarra en trombe, essayant de conduire le mieux possible. Il avait bien conscience d'enfreindre la loi, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Il y avait urgence, et vu les poings serrés du brun, il ne fallait pas traîner.

Pansy s'était calmée, reprenant ses esprits maintenant qu'Harry avait prit les choses en main. Elle lui demanda donc des explications, alors que la voiture s'engageait sur la grande route:

 **\- Pourquoi il est en danger ? C'est à cause du mec qui s'appelle Voldemort ? C'est qui lui ?**

 **\- Son vrai nom c'est Tom Jedusor. C'est mon père.** assena Harry froidement.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Pour faire court: mon père et le père de Drago font parti de la Mafia. Sauf que le père de Drago le fait travailler, et c'est très dangereux.**

 **\- Mais il fait quoi comme travaille ?** murmura Pansy.

 **\- Son père le donne en cadeau à des collaborateurs.**

 **\- Il le...**

 **\- Ouai. Drago est obligé de coucher avec des mecs pour son père.**

 **\- Son père le prostitue. Putain.**

La jeune femme avait chuchoté ça d'une voix blanche avant de plaquer sa main contre sa bouche. Elle venait de tout comprendre. Les larmes coulèrent sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Qui aurait pu penser que son meilleur ami subissait ce genre d'atrocité ?

Blaise restait lui aussi bouche-bée. Il associait ces nouvelles informations à ce que lui avait dit Drago hier soir, et tout s'assemblait. Ça semblait si logique. Sans trop en avoir conscience, il bifurqua lorsqu'Harry lui demanda. Mais le métis était bloqué dans ses pensées, et il se figea presque lorsqu'il réalisa quelque chose. Il marmonna, plus pour lui-même:

 **\- Drago est un prostitué. C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi doué...**

 **\- QUOI ?!** vociféra Harry.

Le brun l'avait entendu. Le métis ne faisait référence qu'au début de masturbation qui avait eu lieu durant la soirée, mais ça Harry ne pouvait pas le savoir. Blaise devint pâle, sentant la colère d'Harry à son encontre, et essaya vainement de le rassurer:

 **\- J'ai tout arrêté avant que ça n'aille trop loin, t'inquiète pas ! On a rien fait !**

Harry souffla en se prenant la tête entre les mains, puis se concentra sur sa priorité absolue, qui était de retrouver Drago avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le brun se tourna tout de même vers son ancien amant, et la voix presque trop calme, trop froide, faisant trembler Blaise, il promit:

 **\- Je vais te casser la gueule Zabini. Pas maintenant, parce que Drago à besoin de moi, mais je te jure que je vais te casser la gueule.**

Blaise déglutie difficilement, puis il se gara en catastrophe quand le brun lui ordonna de le faire. Ils descendirent tous du véhicule, et Harry courut jusqu'à un immeuble aux allures vieillottes. Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre marches par quatre marches.

Harry tourna dans un couloir du 7ème étage, et avança dans le noir. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, et posa son oreille contre la peinture écaillée. Il n'entendit rien, mais ne sut pas s'il fallait s'en rassurer. Il poussa alors violemment la porte, la faisant presque sortir de ses gonds, et avança dans l'unique pièce du petit studio, suivit de près par ses deux amis. Il se figea d'un coup et se recroquevilla, comme s'il venait de recevoir un puissant coup dans le ventre.

Le métis suivait Pansy et Harry. Il vit le brun se statufier, et remarqua Pansy qui tomba par terre, les deux mains sur la bouche, sanglotant sans se retenir. Il tourna alors le visage vers l'endroit que les yeux écarquiller d'Harry ne lâchait pas, et tressaillit devant la scène. C'était si horrible qu'il dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas vomir.

 **\- On arrive trop tard...** entendit-il murmurer Harry.

Ce n'était que trop vrai. Drago était seul, allongé sur le lit. Il était nu, et de loin semblait dormir. Mais la vérité était tout autre.

Il y avait du sang sur les draps, beaucoup de sang. Voyant que les deux autres étaient trop choqués pour réagir, Blaise se rapprocha du lit. Il remarqua que le sang provenait des nombreuses blessures sur tout le corps du blond. Son visage était tuméfié, une de ses épaules sûrement déboîtée vu l'angle anormal que prenait son bras. Son dos était rougit de nombreux hématomes, ainsi que de griffures et d'entailles plus ou moins profondes.

Mais le pire était son postérieur, ainsi que ses cuisses. Celles-ci étaient en sang, la peau déchirée par endroit, et ses jambes écartées d'une façon équivoque. Ses fesses prenaient une étrange teinte violette, et sur l'une d'elle l'on pouvait voir très distinctement une grosse marque de main. Du sang, presque noir, coulait d'entre ses fesses, se répandant sur le matelas et le long des cuisses, et il put y voir aussi du sperme en sortir. En faisant plus attention, il remarqua qu'en fait, Drago était couvert de sperme.

Il avança vers le visage de Drago, et vit que le fameux liquide blanc sortait aussi de sa bouche, et qu'il en avait sur le cou. Il passa une main dans les cheveux collants et maculés de sang du blond, découvrant ses yeux.

Il s'agenouilla, pour être à la hauteur du visage de son ami, et aperçut les larmes sèches qui serpentaient le long des joues trop blanches. Il tomba alors sur le regard vide de Drago, qui le fixait. Blaise chuchota:

 **\- C'est fini maintenant. Ça va aller.**

Le corps du blond trembla, et des larmes s'échappèrent de nouveaux de ses yeux. Blaise serra la main de son ami, et, se tournant vers les deux autres, il constata qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils étaient profondément choqués. Il leur annonça donc, d'une voix forte, même s'il ne put contrôler le tressautement de sa voix:

 **\- Il est vivant. Il faut appeler une ambulance.**

Ce fut un électrochoc. Pansy sorti difficilement son portable de son sac, ses mains ne pouvant arrêter de trembler. Harry quand à lui, jeta un dernier regard douloureux vers son amour, puis grogna:

 **\- Blaise, Pansy, vous l'emmenez à l'hôpital et vous ne le quittez pas.**

 **\- Tu vas où ?** sanglota la jeune fille.

 **\- Je vais tuer mon père.**

Blaise sentit un frisson le parcourir en regardant Harry quitter l'appartement. Il avait parut mortellement sérieux. Trop sérieux.

* * *

Voilà :)

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?

Eh oui, je fais encore souffrir Drago, et non c'est pas encore fini... Mais maintenant, Harry le sauveur est remis sur pieds !

 **La semaine prochaine, confrontation entre Tom, Harry... et Lucius !**


	18. Chapter 18

Salut vous !

Nouveau chapitre, bientôt la fin... BOUHOUHOU !

Enfin, bref,

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Harry courait, crachant ses poumons. Il n'avait que très peu de temps, et de toute façon, tout se passa trop vite.

L'adrénaline aidant, Harry arriva assez rapidement chez lui. Il se précipita dans le bureau de Tom, avec une seule idée en tête. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Il fit valser ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau, les feuilles s'éparpillèrent partout. Mais il s'en foutait. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, ses gestes étaient saccadés, violents. Il cassait tout sur son passage. Toujours rien.

Donnant de grands coups, tous les livres de la bibliothèque tombèrent par terre, et elle se retrouva vide. Mais rien du tout, elle n'était pas là. Il retourna vers le bureau et observa la pièce. Il arracha tous les tableaux des murs, vérifiant derrière. Une lampe éclata dans un grand bruit.

Puis, Harry eut un éclair de lucidité. Il se souvint avoir déjà vu Tom à genoux sous son bureau. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la chaise de bureau, et s'accroupit, scrutant minutieusement le sol. Enfin, il vit ce qu'il cherchait.

Dissimulé dans le parquet brun, une petite trappe se trouvait à l'emplacement de la chaise. Harry l'ouvrit, s'entaillant les doigts et se cassant un ongle, mais il réussit. Il plongea une main dans le trou qui était plus profond qu'il n'y paraissait, et ses doigts agrippèrent quelque chose de dur. Enfin, il l'avait trouvé.

L'arme de Tom. Un pistolet, calibre 9 mm. Écœurante. Harry détestait les armes. Et à son plus grand malheur, il savait s'en servir. Voldemort était le genre d'homme à apprendre à son enfant à se servir d'une arme, n'importe laquelle. Ainsi, il savait manier couteaux, armes à feu, poings, haches... Il avait apprit tout ça étant petit, et à cette époque c'était une grande fierté pour lui, un des seuls moments qu'il partageait avec son père. Maintenant, il se haïssait de savoir se battre. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il en était plutôt content, car ça lui était bien utile pour ce qu'il allait faire.

Mais il lui fallait agir, et vite. Il sorti en trombe de sa maison, laissant même la porte ouverte. L'entrepôt mal foutu où se réunissaient son "père" et ses sbires n'était pas loin de chez lui. Il se remit à courir, l'arme fermement accrochée à sa ceinture, et arriva devant les grandes portes du hangar en quelques minutes seulement. Elles étaient rongées par la rouille, et grincèrent sinistrement lorsqu'il les ouvrit. Il ne se contrôlait plus, et quelque part, il trouvait ça jouissif de se sentir si puissant. Il avait soif de vengeance.

Il s'avança en conquérant, défiant du regard tout homme de venir lui parler ou même pire, d'essayer de l'arrêter. Et les collaborateurs de son père n'esquissèrent aucun mouvement dans sa direction. Ils n'étaient pas fous, ils savaient comment était le fils de leur patron: très puissant. Aucun n'avaient envie de se prendre une raclée par un gosse de 17 ans.

Ce fut donc très facilement qu'Harry arriva devant les portes du bureau de son père. Il se stoppa, prenant l'arme dans sa main qui bizarrement ne tremblait pas, et souffla un bon coup. Il devait le faire. Pas tuer son père, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Blaise, car il ne voulait tout de même pas aller en prison et puis il en était incapable, mais lui faire peur, assez peur pour que Drago n'ait plus jamais rien à craindre. Et aussi pour lui-même, il allait affronter son père. L'homme qu'il détestait par dessus tout. C'était éprouvant, et s'il n'y avait eu cette véritable envie d'en découdre, il aurait rebroussé chemin. Mais il se sentait courageux aujourd'hui, assez courageux pour deux. Pour lui, et pour Drago aussi.

Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas céder. Il allait tenir jusqu'au bout. D'habitude, lorsqu'il s'engueulait avec Tom, ils haussaient le ton, se tapaient dessus, puis l'homme le faisait sortir de ses gongs et Harry partait en furie, ou alors Voldemort faisait tourner la conversation à son avantage. Tom gagnait à chaque fois. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Il soupira une dernière fois, cédant à la colère qui lui rongeait la peau, et frappa son pied sur les portes, qui s'ouvrirent avec fracas. Le bruit fit se retourner les deux hommes présents dans le bureau, et Harry eu un sourire mauvais quand il vit l'autre. C'était le père de Drago. Parfait, il allait pouvoir s'occuper des deux en même temps.

 **\- Que veux-tu, mon petit Harry ?**

Le sourire hautain de Tom le fit d'autant plus sortir de ses gongs, et il avança vers eux, l'arme à bout de bras, pointée sur la poitrine de Voldemort. Les deux hommes ne firent aucun gestes, même si Harry put déceler une ombre de peur traverser rapidement le visage de Lucius Malefoy. Il en fut assez fier.

 **\- Tu le sais très bien ! Tu devais laisser Drago tranquille !**

Voldemort ricana. Décidément, son fils avait le don de l'amuser.

 **\- Tu as une réclamation à faire ?**

 **\- Tu ne t'approches plus de Drago ! Vous deux, vous l'oubliez ! Je vous interdit de le voir, de lui parler, de l'approcher !**

 **\- Mais pourquoi es-tu si en colère fiston ?**

Harry ne se contrôlait plus. Il voulait tellement tiré, sa main en tremblait d'appréhension. Il ne voyait plus que cet homme ignoble qui lui avait causé tant de mal, et qui se moquait ouvertement de lui.

Le brun avança d'un pas, l'arme se pointant sur le visage de son père. Celui-ci se leva de sa chaise, se postant face à Harry, un sourire malsain collé à la figure. Il était si furieux contre les deux hommes. D'ailleurs, il voyait Lucius Malefoy rapprocher lentement sa main vers sa hanche, probablement prêt à dégainer son arme. Harry savait qu'il devait se calmer, car son but était de faire peur et non de se faire tuer, mais il voyait rouge.

 **\- Tu as envoyé Tony à Drago, et maintenant il est à l'hôpital ! Alors je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça sinon...**

 **\- Tu me menace ?** susurra Tom.

Ce dernier contourna son bureau, se rapprochant doucement d'Harry qui recula. Voldemort regarda l'arme que tenait le brun, et eu un petit rire suffisant.

 **\- Tu dis que tu ne veux pas me ressembler mon petit, mais menacer quelqu'un avec une arme pour obtenir ce qu'on veut... C'est ma méthode, non ?**

 **\- Je ne te ressemble pas !** cria Harry.

 **\- Ne trouves-tu pas, Lucius, que l'on dirait le digne fils de son père ?** demanda Tom en se tournant vers l'homme blond.

 **\- JE NE SUIS PAS COMME TOI !**

Harry jeta son arme à la figure de Tom dans un élan de rage, puis lui sauta dessus et lui envoya son poing dans la joue. Le sang gicla de la bouche de Voldemort. Harry leva violemment son genoux qui frappa dans le ventre de l'autre. Lucius sorti son arme et visa la scène, sans oser tirer. Harry se défoulait sur son "père", écrasant ses poings dans le ventre et le visage.

Mais Tom se releva et envoya valser son fils d'un bras. Il leva la jambe et l'explosa dans le dos d'Harry, puis le frappa durement au visage. La mâchoire du brun craqua. Il se laissa tomber par terre, se tenant la joue endolorie. Il cracha du sang par terre, puis se releva difficilement, ses jambes tremblotantes, tandis que Tom se gaussait:

 **\- Je suis toujours plus fort que toi Harry, ne l'oublie pas.**

Voldemort s'essuya le visage du revers de la main, regardant son fils se relever, à bout de souffle. Il ordonna à Malefoy de ranger son arme, puis retourna s'asseoir à son bureau, faisant fi d'Harry qui souffrait devant lui.

Harry tenait difficilement debout, essoufflé et affaibli par la dérouillée qu'il venait de prendre. Mais il ne baissait pas le regard, et avança jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il posa ses deux mains à plat et se pencha vers Tom, soutenant son regard froid.

 **\- Tu es peut-être plus fort que moi, mais plus pour longtemps. Regarde-toi, j'arrive à te faire saigner maintenant. Alors je te conseille d'oublier Drago, et de m'oublier par la même occasion. Je ne veux plus que tu nous fasses chier, jamais.**

Il avait dit ça d'un ton froid et posé, et était plutôt fier de lui. Enfin, il tenait vraiment tête à son père, jusqu'au bout. Il ne fuyait plus, il ne s'emportait plus. Et il venait de gagner, enfin. Car Voldemort savait très bien qu'il avait raison.

Harry vit donc l'acquiescement de son père quant à sa demande, et tourna les talons, prêt à partir. Il fut retenu par la voix du patriarche Malefoy, qui d'une voix calme le questionna:

 **\- Comment va Drago ?**

 **\- Pardon ?!**

Le brun se retourna vers l'homme, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment cet homme osait lui demander ça ? Il le regarda de haut en bas, faisant pour la première fois face au père de Drago. Le responsable des malheurs de son amour.

Il le trouvait horrible. Pas que l'homme soit moche, il était même d'une grande beauté, mais ce qu'il dégageait, le masque figé de son visage, tout ça le dégoûtait. Lucius Malefoy avait les cheveux longs de la même blondeur que ceux de son fils. Mais son regard était plus froid, plus dur. Il se voulait malveillant, il imposait le respect, de même que sa posture droite qui rappelait celle que Drago faisait au début. Ses habits étaient élégants, ponctués d'une canne magnifique.

Harry voulait le frapper, le faire disparaître, lui faire bouffer sa canne. Au lieu de ça, il se reteint et se contenta de lui cracher:

 **\- Je ne vous dirais pas comment il va. C'est trop tard pour que vous vous inquiétiez.**

 **\- C'est mon fils !**

 **\- Plus maintenant !** s'emporta Harry. **Vous l'avez détruit, vous l'avez utilisé !**

 **\- Il était d'accord.** affirma Lucius pour sa défense.

 **\- Vous l'avez forcé à se faire violer ! Il n'était pas d'accord, il avait peur et surtout, il vous croyais quand vous lui disiez que ç a vous aidait ! Alors maintenant, oubliez-le, ce n'est plus votre fils. Il n'a pas besoin de vous. Vous devriez avoir honte de ce que vous lui avez fait.**

Sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry fixa le patriarche Malefoy, et il y vit les yeux briller, comme s'il allait pleurer. Mais l'homme reprit contenance assez vite, et se tourna vers Voldemort, comme si de rien était. Harry souffla, il n'y avait rien à faire avec des hommes comme ça. Des monstres qui n'avaient même pas conscience d'en être.

Harry était fatigué, cette journée l'avait épuisé. En fait, c'était ces derniers mois qui l'avaient épuisé. Il voulait juste retrouver Drago, voir comment il allait. Lui dire que tout était fini, qu'ils allaient pouvoir être heureux. Il observa son père, qui le fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà, et haussa les sourcils pour lui faire signe de parler. Tom avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire.

 **\- Si tu t'en vas maintenant, tu devras rompre tout contact avec moi. Je ne vous approche plus, mais vous ne m'approchez plus non plus. C'est à dire que ce soir, tu vas chercher tes affaires, et que tu ne remets plus les pieds dans ma maison.**

 **\- D'accord.** marmonna Harry.

 **\- De même que si tu as besoin d'une quelconque aide, tu ne pourras rien me demander.**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais besoin de toi, pourriture !** siffla le brun.

 **\- Il en va de même pour Drago et la maison de ses parents. Vous êtes orphelins à partir de maintenant. On est d'accord ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

Tom se leva et se pencha un peu en avant, le regard plongé dans celui d'Harry. Il annonça, la voix calme où pointait une once d'ironie, et toujours avec son sourire moqueur:

 **\- Tu es conscient que tu viens de déclencher une guerre entre toi et moi ?**

Harry déglutit. Il ne voulait absolument pas être en guerre contre Voldemort et ses sbires. Il n'était pas encore assez fort pour ça. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, cherchant les issues possibles pour ne pas être prit en chasse par la Mafia. Il eut soudain une idée, brillante.

Contre son gré, il fallait qu'il mette en pratique ce que Tom lui avait apprit. Le chantage, la ruse. Il gonfla la poitrine et prit son air le plus sur, le plus impressionnant aussi. Puis, il expliqua:

 **\- Il n'y aura pas de guerre. Tu vas nous laisser tranquille. Sinon on te balance. Drago est à l'hôpital, ils peuvent très bien remonté jusqu'à toi et venir fouiller dans tes affaires.**

 **\- Donc je ne m'approche plus de vous et en échange, vous gardez le silence ?**

 **\- Ouai.**

Voldemort était plutôt désemparé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry propose un deal. En fait, il en fut plutôt content, car c'était lui qui lui avait apprit ça. Mais, puisque le brun semblait suivre sa méthode, il eut légitimement quelques doutes.

 **\- Comment être sûr de ta bonne foi ?** s'enquit Tom en croisant les doigts.

Harry sembla réfléchir, puis il informa:

 **\- Je te donne une information en guise de preuve. Drago est à l'hôpital. Les médecins vont forcément trouver le sperme de Tony et aller le voir. Il pourrait te balancer. Je te conseille de t'en occuper avant, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas parler.**

Puis il fit demi-tour, sortant de la salle en beau prince. Il était content, il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, et à aucun moment il ne s'était dégonflé. Il avait tenu tête, malgré sa mâchoire douloureuse et son dos en compote. En fait pour tout dire, il ne ressentait pas vraiment ses blessures. L'adrénaline, sans aucun doute.

Il croisa les sbires de son ex-père et tint leurs regards avec un sourire. Il n'avait plus peur, il se sentait comme libéré d'un poids. Toutes ses emmerdes étaient finies, Tom allait le laisser tranquille. Drago n'aurait plus jamais à obéir à son père. Il entrevoyait le bonheur futur. Et lorsqu'il sortit de l'entrepôt, les éclats du soleil couchant lui firent un bien fou. Sa vie commençait, et il s'autorisa à hurler de joie, les bras levés vers le ciel.

Mais tout bonheur est de courte durée, et Harry aurait dû retenir la leçon.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il entonnait une chanson de victoire. Il s'arrêta net et décrocha. Ce fut la voix de Blaise qui lui fit perdre son sourire, alors qu'elle annonçait avec des intonations alarmantes:

 **\- Bordel Harry revient vite ! On a un problème à l'hôpital !**

* * *

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Une idée ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, qu'il n'est pas allé trop vite comme celui d'avant. Bon, pour info, je suis NULLE en écrite de bagarre, j'espère quand même que c'était crédible et pas trop mal.

Bon voilà, ils en ont fini avec Voldemort et Lucius (Lulu pour les intimes), mais les emmerdes ne sont pas finies pour eux ! Héhé :) j'aime les faire souffrir

Je vous dis à samedi prochain pour... pour le... snif... pour **le dernier chapitre** ! OUIN OUIN

 **Une ptite review ? BISOUS**


	19. Chapter 19

Bon bah voilà... C'est avec une émotion toute particulière que je vous présente le dernier chapitre des Rendez-vous

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Il ne se souvenait même plus de comment il était arrivé là. Il savait juste qu'à un moment il était dans l'entrepôt de Tom, et l'instant d'après, devant les portes de l'hôpital. Il se sentait essoufflé et passablement perdu. L'adrénaline ne l'avait pas quitté, même si l'euphorie engendrée par son échange avec Tom s'était transformée en inquiétude croissante pour Drago. Il fallait qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il aille bien. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur !

L'hôpital était trop grand, trop vaste. Il courut dans les couloirs, se faisant de nombreuses fois réprimander par le personnel. Il suivait les panneaux à l'aveugle, et arriva, il ne sut pas vraiment comment, à trouver Pansy. Elle était blanche, des traces de larmes sur ses joues, et discutait vivement avec un médecin. A quelques mètres d'elle, Blaise était adossé contre un mur, sonné. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Pour lui, le métis était impénétrable, toujours souriant, voir calculateur, et ne laissait que la colère déformer sa bonne humeur. Mais, ainsi abattu, c'était la première fois.

Harry se dirigea vers Pansy d'un pas rapide, le stress montant encore d'un cran. Visiblement, ce que disait le médecin ne semblait pas plaire à la jeune fille, et ça n'allait donc pas lui plaire non plus. Pitié, qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave (enfin d'encore plus grave) à Drago !

 **\- Que se passe-t-il ?** demanda Harry d'une voix pressante.

Le médecin se tourna vers lui, l'examinant en haussant un sourcil. Normal, il ne savait pas qui il représentait pour son patient. Et surtout, il semblait perplexe devant l'énorme coquard qu'avait le brun, suite à la raclée qu'il avait prit de son père. Harry l'éclaira donc:

 **\- Je suis Harry Potter, le petit-ami de Drago.**

Bien sur, la vérité était plus complexe que ça, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps. Et se lancer dans l'explication des "histoires abracadabrantes d'Harry et Drago" n'était pas une priorité. Le médecin posa un regard triste sur lui, l'inquiétant encore plus. Merde, il se passait quelque chose de grave.

 **\- Drago Malefoy a été prit en charge par le service de gynécologie, dans le secteur réservé aux agressions sexuelles. Il a subit un choc important, et à première vue il a plusieurs lésions internes et externes, ainsi que l'épaule démise et une côte fracturée. Nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel, et il est en train de subir une batterie d'examens adaptés, afin de savoir s'il n'a pas d'autres séquelles que nous n'aurions vu au départ. Seulement...**

L'homme en blouse blanche fit une courte pause, laissant Harry digérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Il détestait parler aux familles des victimes, ne pouvant s'empêcher de ressentir une forte empathie face à la tristesse impuissante. Le médecin souffla, et reprit, de sa voix monotone:

 **\- Nous lui avons fait plusieurs tests pour voir s'il n'a pas ni MST ni IST. Malheureusement, les résultats au test du VIH ont démontré que...**

 **\- Quoi ?** le coupa Harry d'une voix blanche, ayant peur de bien comprendre. **Le test quoi ?**

 **\- Le test VIH. C'est le test permettant de détecter la présence du virus du SIDA. Je suis désolé Monsieur Potter, mais Monsieur Malefoy s'est avéré être porteur du virus. Il est séropositif.**

 **\- Quoi ? Je comprends pas...**

Il était hébété, comme incapable de réfléchir. Toute la tension, toute l'adrénaline qui le faisait tenir jusque là venait de le quitter d'un coup. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ce que ce putain de docteur lui disait. Il ne comprenait pas comment une seule et même phrase pouvait contenir les mots "Drago" et "séropositif". C'était impossible.

Pansy, qui avait de nouveaux les larmes aux yeux, se rapprocha de son ami et lui frotta doucement le dos, en reprenant d'une voix calme bien que tremblotante:

 **\- Harry, Drago est malade. Il est sé...**

 **\- J'ai entendu.** cracha-t-il d'une voix froide en se dégageant de la main de Pansy. Puis, il commença à s'énerver: **C'est pas possible. Il peut pas avoir le SIDA, pas lui, doit y avoir une erreur. Refaite un test, vous m'entendez ?** cria-t-il au médecin. **Refaite un test connard, parce que Drago peut pas avoir le putain de SIDA !**

 **\- Il n'a pas le SIDA.** expliqua calmement le docteur, habituer de voir les proches s'énerver. Mon dieu, il détestait faire ça. **Il est juste porteur du virus. Il devra suivre un traitement, et faire très attention lors de ses futurs rapports sexuels, mais...**

 **\- Vous êtes con ?! Il s'est fait violé, les rapports sexuels il en voudra plus jamais ! Il peut pas... Il pourra pas...**

Il se mit à pleurer. Ça faisait longtemps, si longtemps qu'il retenait ses larmes. Il lâcha tout, d'un coup. S'éloignant du médecin de malheur, il se recroquevilla et se laissa glisser contre un mur, les mains sur son visage. Incapable de retenir ses sanglots, de plus en plus bruyant. Ça avait quelque chose de libérateur presque, lui qui n'avait pas pleurer depuis plusieurs années.

Tout était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Depuis que Pansy était venue le chercher, il s'était refusé à penser, se concentrant sur Drago, mais maintenant, la pression retombait. Et la culpabilité l'envahissait, comme un lent poison. Parce que si son amour était dans cet état, si tout ça lui arrivait, c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas été là. Il n'aurait pas dû le quitter, il aurait dû faire plus attention au blond. Prendre soin de lui, ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Il aurait dû passer un accord avec Tom dès le début. C'était de sa putain de faute.

Pansy remercia le médecin en chuchotant, puis se dirigea vers son ami. Elle retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer elle aussi. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait assez de sa propre tristesse. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses genoux, et commença à lui parler d'une voix rassurante, presque maternelle.

 **\- Harry, calme-toi. Drago va aller bien. Il est séropositif, et c'est vraiment affreux, mais il existe aujourd'hui beaucoup de traitements pour contrer tout ça. Il va pouvoir vivre normalement, le médecin me l'a dit. Ça va presque rien changer. Harry, calme-toi. Tout va bien aller. Tout va s'arranger.**

Elle lui frottait doucement les bras, le réchauffant, tout en continuant à souffler des paroles encourageantes. Elle réussit à le calmer, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, après qu'il ait pleurer ce qu'il pensait être toutes les larmes de son corps. Il releva la tête, essuyant rageusement ses joues du revers de la main, et se releva. Il ne devait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, il n'était plus un enfant. Drago avait besoin de lui, de tout son soutien, entièrement. Il n'avait pas besoin d'une loque incapable de se contrôler. Il soupira longuement, exténuer. Le soleil n'était même pas couché qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir. Dormir dans les bras de Drago si possible, et le serrer fort. Lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, toutes ses convictions, il l'aimait.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à Pansy, la remerciant et la réconfortant du même coup, Blaise se rapprocha d'eux. Durant toute la scène, il n'avait pas bougé de son mur, attendant que la crise passe. Que sa crise intérieure passe aussi, d'ailleurs. Car l'annonce du médecin, il l'avait entendu avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Mais, ce qui l'avait passablement assommé, c'était ce que l'homme lui avait dit ensuite. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à Harry.

 **\- Il faut que tu saches un truc.** marmonna-t-il, amenant les regards dans sa direction.

 **\- Ça peut pas attendre ?** demanda Harry d'une voix enrouée à cause des sanglots. **J'aimerais voir Drago.**

 **\- Non, il faut que... putain de merde !** jura Blaise.

Il tapa contre le mur, s'éclatant par la même les phalanges. Harry remarqua enfin pourquoi Blaise était dans cet état. Il semblait terrifié. Il était mort de trouille. Il était en colère aussi, mais ses yeux brillaient surtout de peur.

Voyant que le métis n'arrivait pas à parler, Pansy préféra expliquer à sa place. Car elle aussi en avait parlé avec le médecin, c'était même de ça qu'ils étaient en train de discuter lorsqu'Harry était arrivé.

 **\- Les médecins ont remarqué que Drago était porteur du virus depuis pas mal de temps déjà. Et... Comme tu es sorti avec Drago, et que tu es sorti avec Blaise ensuite... Il faut que vous alliez faire le test VIH, vous aussi. Pour voir si vous êtes pas, vous aussi... Séropositifs.**

 **\- Bordel ! Mais j'ai jamais couché avec Drago, c'est pas possible !**

 **\- Oui mais...** sa voix se fit suppliante. **Il suffit d'une coupure, de presque rien pour que ça se transmette... Même si vous n'avez pas fait l'amour, vous avez fait des trucs et... Va faire le test Harry. Il faut que tu sois fixé. Peut-être que tu as refilé un truc à Blaise... Allez faire le test.**

 **\- Il faut que je vois Drago !** s'exclama d'une voix sans appel le brun. Il fallait avant tout qu'il s'assure qu'il allait bien.

 **\- Tu peux pas, ils s'occupent encore de lui. Mais je vais rester ici, et s'il se réveille et que vous êtes pas encore revenu, je viens te chercher directement, d'accord ? Va faire le test Harry, je t'en supplie. Ramène-moi la première bonne nouvelle de cette putain de journée.**

Puis, elle se rapprocha de lui et caressa doucement le contour de son œil abîmé, effleurant la bosse formé par l'hématome.

 **\- Il faut que tu ailles soigné ça aussi. Harry... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Elle était inquiète, elle se souvenait de ce que leur avait dit Harry dans cette chambre. Qu'il allait tuer son père. Et elle le voyait revenir, avec un coquard, la joue rouge et les phalanges en sang. Pansy ne pouvait qu'imaginer le pire. Il lui répondit, d'une voix se voulant rassurante:

 **\- Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Bien. Maintenant, allez-y. Je reste ici.**

Il souffla mais hocha la tête. Ça ne servait à rien de parlementer, ils étaient dans une impasse. Il lui demanda dans quelle direction était l'endroit où il devait se rendre, et s'enfonça dans un couloir, suivit d'un Blaise de plus en plus sur les nerfs. Harry comprenait sa réaction, après tout, le métis n'avait rien demandé de tout ça. Et peut-être qu'à cause de lui, il était séropositif. La culpabilité l'envahit tout à coup, et il dû se retenir pour ne pas de nouveau s'effondrer. Trop d'émotions fortes.

Ils bifurquèrent vers les ascenseurs, suivirent les panneaux, sans échanger le moindre mot. Le tumulte de l'hôpital était bien assez bruyant comme ça, et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas envie de parler. Blaise était trop énervé, et Harry trop inquiet. La conversation n'aurait rien donné de bon.

Enfin, après un énième interminable couloir, ils arrivèrent dans le service où s'effectuaient diverses prises de sang. Harry expliqua à une infirmière qu'ils venaient pour le test VIH, et elle les accompagna dans une petite pièce. Celle-ci était toute blanche, et contenait plusieurs lits d'auscultation. Il n'y avait que très peu de décoration, et Harry réprima un frisson à cause du froid. Il détestait les hôpitaux.

L'infirmière leur demanda d'une voix fluette de s'asseoir chacun sur un lit et d'attendre. Elle soigna tout de même Harry, lui bandant les phalanges abîmées, désinfectant son coquard et posant une compresse, puis lui donnant une poche de glace pour sa joue. En partant, elle jeta un regard appréciateur vers Blaise, mais celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à réfléchir. Elle sembla déçue, ce qui fit sourire moqueusement Harry qui avait tout vu de la scène, et partit.

Assit chacun sur un petit lit, ils ne payaient pas de mine. Cette journée avait été trop forte, trop intense. Ils avaient mit fin à leur étrange couple, et ils avaient trouvé Drago dans un état si horrible que rien que d'y repenser, ils pourraient en vomir leurs tripes. Harry avait confronté son "père", et maintenant ils devaient faire un test VIH car Drago était séropositif. En fait, c'était comme si la loi de l'emmerdement maximum avait été inventé pour eux, non ? A cette pensée, Harry eu un micro sourire las.

 **\- J'suis désolé pour Drago.**

Harry se tourna vers son ami, étonné. Le métis semblait s'être détendu, et ne paraissait à présent qu'extrêmement fatigué.

 **\- Ne le sois pas.**

 **\- Si putain. Toute cette merde, tout ce que tu nous as dit sur lui... C'est tellement horrible que j'arrive pas à y croire. Quand on l'a trouvé... J'ai cru qu'il était mort putain. Et bordel, tu as vu l'état ? Je me dis que... Que putain, je suis un connard. Parce que pendant qu'un de mes potes était en train de... merde... De se faire violer, moi j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec le mec qu'il aime. Et là, il est à l'hôpital... Et nous on est là, pour faire un putain de test parce qu'on a peut-être le putain de SIDA. C'est trop...**

 **\- Ouai. Mais on peut rien y faire. A part attendre pour voir Drago, on peut rien faire. Mais faut pas qu'on se morfonde ou quoi... On est pas des pleureuses ok ?**

 **\- On est pas des pleureuses.** répéta vivement Blaise, avec un petit rire devant la conviction d'Harry.

Le silence revint, puis Blaise marmonna, peu sur de lui:

 **\- J'ai pas couché avec Drago. A la soirée de Neville, j'étais vraiment énervé contre lui, et je l'ai forcé à m'embrasser. Et puis j'ai pas compris, il a commencé à me branler, mais ça se voyait qu'il voulait pas faire ça. J'ai tout arrêté avant que ça n'aille plus loin. J'ai pas couché avec lui.**

 **\- Et tu me dis ça parce que ?** grogna Harry qui commençait à s'énerver de nouveau, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi Blaise parlait de ce sujet-là.

 **\- Parce que je voulais pas que tu t'imagines des trucs. Quand j'ai dis qu'il était doué, c'était par rapport à la mini-branlette. Mais y'a rien eu d'autre, je te jures.**

Harry souffla, puis se tourna vers son ami. Le métis semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il grattait ses ongles contre le fin tissu qui recouvrait le lit, créant une petite déchirure. Harry lui en voulait d'avoir embrassé Drago, d'avoir entamé un rapport avec lui. Mais cette journée était déjà trop remplie pour lui, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être en colère. Il ne se sentait plus capable de rien, de toute façon.

De nouveau, plus aucun ne parla. Le calme de la pièce semblait presque surnaturel par rapport à ce qui se passait en ce moment dans leurs vies. Toutes les pensées du brun étaient focalisées sur son amour, et il était de plus en plus pressé de faire ce test et d'enfin, pouvoir le rejoindre. Il avait l'impression d'attendre depuis une éternité déjà.

Les pensées de Blaise étaient moins tumultueuses. Il se posait surtout de nombreuses questions, car ces dernières heures, de nombreuses nouveautés avaient prit place dans sa vie. Il en avait beaucoup apprit sur Harry et Drago. Il voulait en savoir plus, éclairer les points d'ombres de cette histoire aussi terrifiante qu'impressionnante.

 **\- Pourquoi son père lui faisait faire ça ?**

C'était la première interrogation qu'il avait. Il ne concevait pas que Monsieur Malefoy ait pu infliger ça à son fils. Surtout que Blaise avait tendance à idéalisé la figure paternel, n'ayant jamais connu son propre père. Pour lui, les papas étaient des dieux, alors comment celui de Drago avait-il pu faire ça ?

 **\- L'argent. Dans les affaires comme ça, pour signer plus de contrats, il faut un appât. Ça peut être de l'argent, du chantage, des putes, des promesses quelconques... Avec souvent, une préférence pour les putes. Le sexe, ça vend énormément. Je suppose que Lucius Malefoy s'est vite rendu compte que son fils était très beau, et qu'il allait pouvoir lui servir. Mais comment il a eu cette idée... comment il a pu faire une chose pareille... Je ne comprends pas. Ça me dépasse. Il faut être un monstre pour pouvoir faire ça. Enfin... Je sais que c'est mon "père" qui a eu cette idée. Lui c'est un vrai connard. Il est monstrueux.**

 **\- Ton père, c'est Tom Jedusor ?**

 **\- Mon père adoptif, ouai.** soupira Harry, car cette idée d'être apparenté à ce salaud en puissance lui donnait la gerbe.

 **\- Pourquoi tu t'appelles pas Harry Jedusor ?**

Harry ricana, sans joie. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Autant, il se serait douter que le métis l'interrogerait sur les affaires de Tom ou encore les rendez-vous de Drago, mais cette question... C'était pas vraiment drôle, mais Harry continua de rire pendant quelques secondes. Ça l'avait surprit.

 **\- C'est un connard narcissique. Un con imbu de lui-même, un mégalo qui se branle sur son pouvoir. Il veut rester à jamais le seul et unique "Monsieur Jedusor". Mais je l'en remercie de ne pas avoir changer mon nom de famille. Le nom "Potter", c'est le seul héritage que j'aurais de mes vrais parents.**

Leur discussion s'arrêta là, deux infirmières pénétrant dans la salle pour pratiquer la piqûre. Une grande brune reprit la poche de glace que tenait Harry, puis le prépara pour la prise de sang. L'infirmière, la même que celle qui les accompagné dans cette salle, s'occupa de Blaise tout en lui jetant de nombreux regards dragueurs, qu'il remarqua au bout d'un moment. Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, le plus charmeur, celui Made in Zabini qui pouvait faire craquer n'importe qui. Bien sur, elle était une fille, mais il aimait affirmer son pouvoir de séduction. Et puis, c'était drôle de faire espérer les midinettes avant de leurs assener le coup de grâce: je suis gay.

Harry sourit devant le spectacle, et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il avait besoin de se détendre. De toute façon, Pansy lui avait promit que Drago irait bien, que tout irait bien. Pas besoin de psychoter donc, et puis il ne pouvait rien faire pour le blond dans l'immédiat.

Il fronça les sourcils, simulant une colère froide, et grogna en direction du métis et de la petite infirmière blonde qui se draguaient ouvertement:

 **\- Blaise d'amour, tu pourrais arrêter de draguer l'infirmière juste sous mes yeux ?**

La petite blonde se statufia, rougissant à vu d'œil. Elle balbutia un semblant d'excuse avant de continuer son travail, ne sachant clairement plus où se mettre. Amusé, Blaise en rajouta une couche en répondant d'une voix enjouée:

 **\- Pardon mon amour. Tu sais bien que les jeunes femmes, aussi jolies soient-elles, ne pourront jamais te remplacer dans mon cœur.**

L'infirmière rougit d'autant plus devant le compliment, puis se dépêcha (tout en restant professionnelle) de finir de faire la prise de sang au métis, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents. C'était un de ses passe-temps favoris que de se moquer des autres, ainsi que de mettre mal à l'aise.

Lorsque les deux infirmières eurent fini, elles leurs recommandèrent de ne pas effectuer de gestes brusques et d'attendre quelques minutes avant de se lever. Une d'elle leur tendit des formulaires à remplir, et leur indiqua qu'ils recevraient leurs résultats par téléphone dans la soirée.

Quand elles furent enfin sorties de la pièce, ils soupirèrent, surtout Harry qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir attendre avant de pouvoir enfin voir Drago.

 **\- Ça va plus jamais être comme avant.** souffla Blaise d'une voix lourde malgré son sourire.

 **\- Personne ne devra être au courant au lycée. Je vais appeler Ron et Hermione, ils savent déjà. Je pense que c'est normal de les prévenir de ce qui vient de se passer pour Drago.**

 **\- Et pour Nev' et Luna ?**

 **\- Je sais pas... Je verrais avec Drago, s'il veut leur dire ou non. Je vous l'ai dit dans la précipitation, pour que vous soyez plus réactifs. Et parce que de toute manière vous alliez voir son état. Mais c'est sa vie à lui, j'ai pas le droit d'en parler à d'autres personnes s'il ne veut pas. J'ai déjà fait cette connerie en le racontant à Ron et Mione, je...**

Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant alors qu'il était de nouveau rongé par la culpabilité. C'était vraiment la merde, tout ça. C'était tellement parti en couilles qu'il ne savait pas si un jour, ça pourrait s'améliorer. Il reprit, d'une voix chargée d'émotion:

 **\- J'ai envie de faire les choses bien maintenant. Tout va s'arranger, et on va repartir de zéro. Ça va bien aller. Il le faut.**

 **\- Tu me raconteras toute l'histoire ?**

 **\- Je pense pas, non.**

Blaise hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry lui réponde par l'affirmatif, car ce qu'il savait était déjà beaucoup, et il pensait que ce n'était que la partie visible de l'Iceberg. En fait, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne sache rien du tout.

Le calme était revenu entre eux, dans cette petite salle aseptisée manquant cruellement de couleur. Harry regarda son portable, surveillant l'heure, et décida qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps dans cet endroit. A présent, il devait rejoindre Drago. Il se releva, la tête lui tournant un peu, et se dirigea vers la zone de gynécologie, où il savait que Pansy l'attendait.

Seulement, arrivé dans le service gynécologie, aucune trace de la jeune fille. Harry sentit son cœur se serré, angoissé à l'idée qu'il s'était peut-être passé quelque chose de grave, encore une fois. Surtout que Pansy devait le prévenir au moindre changement, et qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle depuis maintenant une demi-heure.

Il l'appela, paniquant lorsqu'elle ne répondit pas une première fois, puis vraiment sur les nerfs quand il tomba sur la messagerie pour la deuxième fois. Blaise, qui était indubitablement plus posé que son ami, se dirigea vers la secrétaire du service. Il prit son sourire le plus charmeur, et demanda d'une voix suave:

 **\- Bonsoir mademoiselle. Je cherche un ami qui se trouvait dans votre service il y a encore 30 minutes, pourriez-vous m'aider à le retrouver ?**

La femme hocha vigoureusement le tête, souriant bêtement au métis, et lui répondit qu'il lui fallait le prénom du patient. Elle chercha dans ses papiers avec des gestes rapides et calculés, puis l'informa:

 **\- Drago Malefoy, 17 ans, arrivé aujourd'hui a 16h37 suite à une agression sexuelle très violente. Je vois qu'il y a eu des complications, il a été envoyé au service des soins intensifs. Je suis désolée.**

Blaise se tendit à l'annonce de la secrétaire, puis la remercia rapidement. Il se tourna vers Harry, qui rageait violemment contre son téléphone tout en appelant Pansy une énième fois, et le prit par le bras, sans vraiment lui dire ce qui se passait. Le brun était déjà assez agité sans qu'il l'inquiète alors qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui.

Ils coururent jusqu'au service des soins intensifs, et tombèrent sur une Pansy en pleure, qui se jeta dans les bras de Blaise. Il l'enlaça machinalement, tandis qu'Harry ne comprenait toujours rien, mais qu'il sentait les larmes menacées de couler. Ça sentait pas bon, vraiment pas bon.

Sans vraiment se calmer, Pansy se tourna vers le brun et leur expliqua:

 **\- Il a commencé à s'enfoncer, alors les médecins se sont tous jetés lui pour voir ce qu'il avait. Ils ont dit qu'il avait une problème, et ils l'ont emmené avec eux. Je savais pas quoi faire, je suis désolée Harry, j'aurais dû venir te chercher mais... C'est allé trop vite... Je les ai suivis, personne m'expliquait, j'ai commencé à pleurer et... Ça s'est calmé, alors le médecin est venu me voir... Putain...**

 **\- Qu'est ce qu'il a dit Pans' ?** la pressa gentiment Blaise.

 **\- Il a dit que Drago était dans le coma, pas artificiel cette fois. Et que peut-être il se réveillerait pas, y'a des victimes qui se réveillent jamais. Il va peut-être mourir.**

 **\- Non... non...**

Harry répétait comme une sorte de litanie, ses " **non** " devenant de plus en plus douloureux. Replié sur lui-même, il semblait comme enfermé dans une sorte de bulle, une bulle noire de souffrance amère. Il releva la tête, les yeux embués par les larmes, et jeta un regard vers Pansy, même si ses yeux ne pouvaient se fixer tant la tristesse avait prit possession de son corps:

 **\- C'est pas possible, il va se réveiller, il faut qu'il se réveille, il peut pas mourir.**

Il affirmait ça avec tant de conviction dans la voix, comme s'il voulait se convaincre soi-même. Blaise tendit le bras vers lui et lui serra la main. Il avait lui aussi les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, mais il était plus terre à terre. Il comprenait ce qui se passait vraiment, contrairement à Pansy qui ne cessait de pleurer et Harry qui refusait la vérité. Blaise lui, avait réellement comprit l'enjeu. Il ne voulait pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, mais il prit sur lui d'expliquer à Harry se qui était en train d'arriver:

 **\- Certaines victimes de traumatisme s'enfoncent sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Quand les dommages psychologiques sont trop importants, que le choc est trop grand, ils arrêtent de se battre. Parce que c'est trop dur.**

 **\- Mais Drago est pas comme ça !** s'écria presque hystériquement Harry. I **l va se battre, il va survivre à tous ça ! Il faut qu'il se réveille, il est plus fort que ça !**

 **\- Il a subit un viol. Mais surtout, de ce que tu nous as dit, il en a subit beaucoup, depuis longtemps déjà. Il... Désolé Harry, mais aussi fort qu'il soit... Il en a peut-être marre.**

 **\- Non... non... non...**

Le médecin les trouva comme ça, Pansy pleurant bruyamment dans les bras de Blaise, qui tenait fermement le bras d'un Harry semblant proche de la folie, qui répétait en chuchotant " **non** ", inlassablement.

Il se rapprocha d'eux d'un pas lent, jurant contre son putain de métier qui le bouffait un peu plus chaque jour. Il adorait sauvé des vies, changé le monde à sa façon. Et peut-être même qu'il supportait de perdre des patients, s'il savait qu'il avait tout fait pour essayer de les sauver. Mais les familles, annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, faire face aux larmes, au désespoir, à l'effondrement... Il ne pouvait plus. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il se trouvait en face d'adolescents qui avaient toutes leurs vies devant eux, et qui pleuraient pour un ami malchanceux qui avaient déjà trop souffert dans sa courte existence.

L'homme en blouse blanche prit sur lui, et se plaça en face de Blaise, qui semblait le plus à même de lui parler, voir même de le comprendre. Le métis calma légèrement Pansy, assez pour qu'elle sanglote sans bruit, et fit signe à Harry d'écouter ce que le docteur pouvait avoir à leur dire.

 **\- Monsieur Malefoy est stable, pour le moment. Il est toujours dans le coma, même si nous avons bon espoir qu'il se réveille dans les heures à venir.**

Blaise souffla, n'ayant pas prit conscience d'avoir retenu sa respiration pendant le discours du médecin. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire timide, et continua, d'une voix monocorde:

 **\- Il faut que vous preniez conscience du véritable traumatisme qu'il a subit. Un viol n'est pas une chose anodine, surtout s'il s'est déroulé d'une façon aussi violente. Son épaule a été remise en place, et ses lésions externes soignées. Il avait de nombreuses blessures internes, ainsi qu'une fissure anale assez importante, que nous avons soignés mais qui prendront plus de temps. Il avait une côte fracturée, et nous n'avons pas pu effectuer l'injection de corticostéroïde qui aurait pu le soulager, car cela aurait pu affaiblir son système immunitaire. Le temps va jouer en notre faveur, et je peux vous affirmer qu'il y de grandes chances qu'il s'en sorte. Sa vie n'est plus en danger.**

Aucun des trois n'auraient pu décrire le soulagement qu'ils ressentirent à l'annonce du médecin. Même s'ils n'avaient pas tout compris, ils avaient retenu le principal: Drago allait s'en sortir. Harry se libéra de la poigne de Blaise, qui le serrait de soulagement, et plongea son regard le plus chaleureux, le plus persuasif, dans celui du docteur:

 **\- Je peux le voir ?**

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, ça en devenait insupportable. Il voulait s'assurer de son état lui même, et le serrer dans ses bras en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Peut-être même lui dire toutes ses choses qu'il voulait entendre. Dans les films, déclarer son amour réveillait souvent les personnes du coma. On ne sait jamais, après tout.

D'une voix plus basse, le médecin acquiesça, tout en insistant:

 **\- Il va falloir que vous soyez très calme, et il n'y a qu'une personne qui va pouvoir y aller. Préparez-vous, votre ami est entouré de tubes et de machines. Nous le gardons en soin intensif, car bien que sa vie ne soit plus en danger et que nous ayons bon espoir pour la suite, il peut toujours y avoir des complications.**

 **\- Oui, oui...**

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, les yeux scrutant derrière le médecin pour apercevoir Drago. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la porte blanche de la chambre. Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis, et les informa:

 **\- Je vous dirais comment il va. Appelez Ron et Mione, et allez boire un truc. Je reviens vite.**

Puis, il les enlaça un à un, en murmurant:

 **\- Merci pour tout. Merci de l'avoir sauver, de m'avoir aider.**

 **\- Tu vas nous faire chialer Potter.** se moqua gentiment Blaise en lui rendant son accolade.

Ils partirent à la recherche de la cafétéria de l'hôpital, Pansy sortant son téléphone pour prévenir Hermione. Harry souffla un bon coup, remettant de l'ordre dans ses idées. Depuis plusieurs heures qu'il attendait, il allait enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il allait pouvoir voir Drago.

Sur le seuil de la porte, la main tenant la poignée, il eut soudain peur. Peur de voir son blond dans un état déplorable, peur de lui faire face. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que tout était de sa faute, qu'il aurait dû tout empêcher. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir le coup, de voir Drago couvert de bandages. Il était mort de trouille.

Harry eut l'idée de s'enfuir, loin. Comme à chaque obstacle qu'il rencontrait dans sa vie. Mais il chassa vite cette pensée. Elle était indigne de lui, de son nouveau lui. De celui qui avait tenu tête à Tom, qui avait tenu une conversation entière la veille au soir avec Drago, et aujourd'hui avec Blaise, sans s'en aller comme un lâche si elle ne lui plaisait pas. Et maintenant, il devait affronter cette nouvelle épreuve. Drago avait besoin de lui, et toute sa trouille n'y ferait rien. Plus jamais il ne ferait demi-tour.

Il ouvrit la porte précipitamment, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. Un frisson glacé l'envahit. Drago était là, allongé sur le lit, entouré de machines bruyantes. Il était pale, trop pale, et semblait endormi. Un épais pansement recouvrait une de ses arcades sourcilières, un gros hématome tirant sur le violet prenait toute sa joue gauche, et un petit tube transparent sortait de sa bouche entaillée. Il était en blouse blanche, mais il apercevait tous les bandages qui recouvraient presque la totalité de son corps, surtout celui plus gros, qui englobait toute une épaule et un biceps.

Drago n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. Harry se rapprocha doucement, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit comme s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller, et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue non-touchée du blond, dans un baiser doux. Puis il lui caressa la joue de la pulpe des doigts, ayant presque peur de le casser. Même aussi mal en point, sa peau était douce, bien qu'elle fut froide et trop blanche à ce moment-là, si bien qu'elle ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Sa poupée en porcelaine, et il allait y faire très attention. A partir de maintenant, on va dire.

Il attrapa d'une main la petite chaise de bureau, se faisant la remarque que tout était vraiment trop blanc dans cet hôpital, et la posa à côté du lit, tout proche du visage du blond. Il s'y assit, essayant d'être toujours aussi calme. Il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui, même s'il était dans le coma et qu'il pouvait de ce fait peut-être ne pas l'entendre.

Dans les films, à ce moment-là, le héros parlait toujours, et ça réveillait le malade. S'ensuivait souvent une scène de baiser torride, scellant des retrouvailles émouvantes. Il prit la main de Drago dans sa paume, et se sentant con au possible, ridiculement romantique, il commença à parler. Peut-être que le blond l'écouterait.

 **\- Je suis désolé Drago. Je suis désolé pour tout. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose, dès le début. Je... Je sais même pas quoi dire pour me faire pardonner. Parce que tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, jusqu'à la fin de tes jours même. Mais... J'ai tout arrangé. Je suis allé voir Tom et ton père, et ils vont nous laisser tranquille. Tu vivras plus jamais ça, je te le jure.**

Harry souffla, et se rapprocha encore plus de son blond, fixant ses yeux clos. Il continua, la voix chargée de sanglots:

 **\- J'ai eu si peur... Quand Pansy est venue nous chercher, quand le médecin a dit ce que t'avais, et même maintenant... J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma putain de vie. Je... Je sais que je t'ai dit plein de conneries, mais j'ai réalisé que... Je pourrais pas être éloigné de toi comme ça. J'ai besoin de toi Drago, tout le temps. J'ai été un con, mais si tu me laisses une autre chance, je te promets de... Je serais là pour toi.**

Il laissa une larme s'échapper, puis la voix tremblante, il murmura ces mots, qui lui auraient arraché la gorge il y a peu et qui à présent, prenaient tout leur sens:

 **\- Je t'aime Drago. Je t'aime si fort... Et si tu le veux, je te le répéterais, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je le hurlerais et tu pourras pas douter. Et je regretterais pas, je serais avec toi. Je veux être avec toi, que toi. Alors... Alors bats-toi bordel, réveille-toi. Même si ça parait trop dur, même si t'en as marre, bats-toi. Parce que tout ira bien, je te le jure. Drago... Je t'aime merde, je suis amoureux. Je suis amoureux pour la première fois de ma chienne de vie, et si tu meurs, ça voudra plus rien dire.**

D'un coup, les machines s'affolèrent, retentissant de "bips" aigus. Affolé, Harry ne put rien faire d'autre que s'écarter brusquement de Drago, tandis que les médecins entraient en trombe dans la petite chambre.

Trop de bruit, trop d'agitation en même temps. Ils parlaient tous en même temps, créant un espèce de flou, de brouillard autour d'Harry. Il restait figé, accolé à un mur. Les yeux écarquillés, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il voyait. Ça allait trop vite.

Il ne percevait que le bruit irritant de la machine, de ces putains de "bips" stridents qui lui bouffaient les oreilles. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes. Le médecin lui avait dit que tout allait bien, non ? La vie de Drago n'était plus en danger, non ?

Alors pourquoi tout ce bruit ? Pourquoi tous ces gens ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Et le bruit, ce putain de moniteur affolé qui sonnait comme un hurlement. C'était quoi tout ça ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à respirer convenablement ? Pourquoi il étouffait ? Pourquoi ses jambes n'arrivaient plus à le porter ?

Pourquoi tout d'un coup, il entendait le médecin crier:

 **\- Il s'enfonce ! On est en train de le perdre !**

* * *

 **FIN !**

Et là c'est vraiment la fin, je veux dire c'est le dernier chapitre... J'en ai les larmes aux yeux !

Enfin bref, ça vous a plu ? La fiction en entier ?

Je sais que c'est une fin assez abrupte, et que c'est surement pas ce que vous imaginiez. Bon, rassurez-vous, il y a... (roulement de tambour) un **EPILOGUE** !Je le posterais la semaine prochaine :)

En attendant, si vous avez des commentaires, ptite review ;)

Et pour tout ce qui est remerciement, j'en ai tellement...

MERCI d'avoir lu, jusqu'au bout

MERCI d'avoir laisser des reviews qui m'ont aidé certaine fois, et toujours fait plaisir

MERCI d'être là, d'avoir été de super lecteur

MERCI mille fois, MERCI pour tout

MERCI d'avoir fait que mon bébé (ma fiction) prenne vie, car sans lecteurs, un écrivain n'est rien

MERCI de m'avoir donné envie de faire une suite à ce qui était d'abord un OS, car ça s'est transformé en une longue fiction dont je suis immensément fière !

 **MERCI MERCI MERCI !**

 **Rendez vous samedi prochain pour l'épilogue, qui sera cette fois, la dernière page de cette fiction**


	20. Epilogue

Bon bah voilà, c'est vraiment la fin. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part que ça fait tout bizarre... Enfin bon, je vous présente l'EPILOGUE !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

2 mois plus tard

 **\- Je l'ai !**

Les hurlements de joies envahissaient la grande cour de récréation, où les élèves s'agglutinaient pour tenter d'apercevoir leur propre résultat. Les cris fusaient de partout, l'ambiance était pressante, mais surtout, bon vivant. L'année scolaire était enfin terminée, et ce putain de BAC, ce pourquoi ils avaient travaillé si dur, était fini aussi. Ils essayaient tous à présent de voir s'ils l'avaient réussi ou non. C'était un moment décisif de leur vie, si bien que beaucoup pleurait avant même de prendre connaissance de leur résultat.

Hermione et Ron attendait sur un banc, dans le parc en face du lycée. Ils avaient déjà vu leurs résultats, étant arrivé les premiers. Ron en voulait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Hermione, qui l'avait forcé à sortir du lit trop tôt car elle était sûre de ne pas l'avoir et n'avait pas pu dormir à cause du stress. Finalement, le résultat tombé était qu'ils l'avaient tous les deux, la jeune fille avec Mention Très Bien (ben tiens) et Ron avec Assez Bien. Ça l'étonnait, il n'avait absolument pas travaillé de l'année. Mais après tout il ne râlait pas, surtout qu'Hermione lui avait promit qu'ils allaient fêter ça dignement ce soir dans un lit.

Blaise les rejoignit, clope au bec et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'assit à côté du roux et annonça:

 **\- Mention Bien les mecs ! Je suis un dieu !**

 **\- J'ai eu Mention Assez Bien.** se vanta Ron en s'éloignant de la fumée de cigarette, qui le rendait toujours aussi malade.

 **\- Pas possible mon Ronny, ils ont dû se tromper de copie !** se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Ron le frappa à l'épaule en rigolant, puis ils échangèrent des banalités en attendant les autres, tandis qu'Hermione s'éloignait pour appeler ses parents. Ils virent sortir de nombreuses personnes en proie aux larmes, de joies ou de tristesses, ils n'arrivaient plus à différencier.

Pansy arriva vers eux en courant, la mine défaite. Blaise, sans poser de questions, lui proposa une clope qu'elle attrapa et alluma en tremblant. Elle ne fumait qu'en de rare occasion, détestant le plus souvent l'odeur acre du tabac. Mais là, c'est une putain d'occasion, sinon elle allait exploser. Ils attendirent donc prudemment qu'elle fume un peu, pour extérioriser la rage qu'elle semblait contenir. Pansy n'était pas une fille qu'on brusque. En fait, elle pouvait même se transformer en véritable furie quelque fois.

 **\- Je dois aller au rattrapage.** grogna-t-elle. **Non mais quelle connerie ! J'étais sur d'avoir tout bien fait, j'avais bossé comme une dingue !**

 **\- Tu as beaucoup à rattraper ?** demanda doucement le métis en lui frottant le dos.

 **\- Non ça va. Mais merde quoi ! Ça me fait chier.**

 **\- Reste positive Pans'.** lança Ron sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

 **\- Ferme-la toi. Tu l'as, tu vas pouvoir aller à la soirée de Neville. Moi j'vais encore devoir me taper des révisions.**

Ron ne se familiarisa pas avec le ton employé par la jeune femme. Il aurait réagit pareil à sa place. Surtout qu'il se sentait vraiment mal, il savait qu'il avait beaucoup moins travaillé qu'elle. Il arrêta donc de lui parler, ne voulant pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, et attendit encore les autres.

Hermione revint vers eux, enlaça amoureusement son chéri en lui annonçant que ses parents voulaient bien qu'elle dorme chez lui le soir. Il l'embrassa doucement. Ron était heureux aujourd'hui. Tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait son BAC, il aimait Hermione de tout son cœur. La vie s'ouvrait à lui.

Neville arriva enfin, suivit par Luna, plus pétillante que jamais. Ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble, bien que les sentiments de Neville s'intensifient avec le temps. Mais la belle blonde semblait à mille lieu de penser à tout ça, c'était comme si elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Alors le brun lui laissait du temps, de l'espace. Il voulait attendre avant de lui redemander, faire ça bien. Que ce soit parfait. Il avait arrêté de se droguer, même s'il avait eu beaucoup de mal. Pour les cours, c'était déjà trop tard. D'ailleurs, il en informa les autres avec un grand sourire:

 **\- Je redouble !**

Il semblait fier de lui, ce qui les fit tous rire. Neville était vraiment un type surprenant. Ils comprirent ensuite qu'une des raisons pour laquelle le jeune homme semblait si content était que Luna redoublait elle aussi, et qu'ils allaient donc passer une autre année ensemble au lycée.

Neville piqua une cigarette à Blaise et l'alluma, tout en s'allongeant sur l'herbe à côté du banc.

 **\- Ce soir, on fait une grande soirée ! Et tu viens Pans', tu auras tout le temps de réviser après ! C'est un ordre !**

Elle acquiesça en rigolant, tant pis pour ses révisions. Elle avait besoin de se détendre de toute façon. Ron se tourna vers Hermione, indécis. Ils devaient passer la soirée ensemble en amoureux. Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête.

 **\- On vient aussi !** annonça donc Ron en tapant la main de Neville qui l'acclamait en rigolant.

 **\- Je peux emmener Théo ?** demanda le métis.

Depuis environ un mois, Blaise tournait autour de Théodore Nott, un joli blond qui l'intéressait déjà depuis pas mal de temps. Surtout qu'il lui résistait, ce que le métis trouvait vraiment amusant. De plus, ce blond était passionnant, il le faisait rire, il lui répondait, et il ne semblait pas totalement sous son charme. Blaise l'aimait beaucoup, et il s'en était fait un ami, même si ses ambitions étaient toutes autre. Peut-être que c'était lui, le bon.

 **\- Je suis si pressée d'aller à la Fac de Droit, les cours doivent être tellement passionnants...**

 **\- Oh mais ferme-la Mione !** la coupa Neville en riant. **C'est la fête aujourd'hui, les cours sont finis ! Profite !**

Elle haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel. En regardant ses amis, qui s'amusaient autour d'elle, elle sourit gentiment. Elle était heureuse que le lycée soit fini. Les vacances commençaient, et comme avait dit Neville, ils allaient en profiter à fond. La Fac, elle aurait le temps d'y repenser.

Hermione voulait aller en Droit, la justice l'ayant toujours intéressé. Ron se voyait plus dans une Fac de sport, de même que Blaise. Pansy voulait aller en Psychologie. Neville, ayant passé une grande partie de sa scolarité totalement camé, ne savait absolument pas quoi faire après le lycée, et c'était donc plutôt une bonne chose qu'il redouble finalement. Enfin, Luna... Bah c'était Luna. La seule chose sensée qu'elle avait pu dire sur ses ambitions étaient qu'elle voulait ouvrir une sorte de grand refuge pour les animaux multicolores.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tous de la soirée qu'ils organisaient le soir même, Blaise et Neville se battant sur les musiques qu'ils voulaient écouter, Luna s'était emparée d'une petite marguerite. Elle la pinça entre ses doigts, louchant presque en la regardant, et commença à lui arracher doucement les pétales, entonnant la chansonnette **"Il m'aime un peu, beaucoup..."**. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée au dernier pétale, elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, qu'elle trouvait vraiment trop bruyant, bien qu'amusant à faire tous ces gestes. Elle sourit et dit, d'une voix douce:

 **\- Au fait: Harry a eu Mention Assez Bien. Je l'ai vu sur le panneau.**

Il y eut un blanc, chacun arrêta de parler. Ce fut comme un courant d'air froid, contrastant avec cette chaleur ambiante du mois de juillet. Ils se regardèrent tous, gênés. Un voile de tristesse tomba sur leur petit groupe, tandis qu'ils ne savaient plus quoi dire. Y penser, à lui, à eux, c'était douloureux, trop dur. Depuis deux mois, ils se persuadaient tant bien que mal que tout allait bien. Ils essayaient tous de ne pas en parler, de l'occulter de leurs pensées.

Pansy attrapa la main de Blaise, et demanda, la voix basse:

 **\- Quelqu'un sait où il est aujourd'hui ?**

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, honteusement. Personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Sauf Hermione. Elle inspira, plus annonça:

 **\- C'est un jour important, alors il doit sûrement être au cimetière. Je l'ai vu ce matin, très tôt, il venait voir ses résultats. Je l'ai juste croisé, je ne sais même pas s'il m'a vu. Mais... Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Je pense qu'il va mieux.**

* * *

Non loin du lycée, Harry se penchait devant une grosse pierre tombale. Elle était faite de marbre blanc, délabrée par le temps. Sans vraiment savoir comment, des herbes mortes avaient poussé tout autour et l'entouraient, lui donnant un air macabre mais particulièrement joli.

Il posa un petit bouquet de fleur dessus, des roses. C'était un peu kitch, mais il n'avait pu trouver mieux. Avant ce matin, il ne savait pas qu'il allait se rendre au cimetière. Qu'il aurait le courage d'affronter sa tristesse. Seulement, c'était un jour important, il avait voulu le partager. Avec eux, qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas connu, et qui pourtant gardaient une grande place dans son cœur.

Harry frotta, balayant la poussière qui s'accumulait et écartant les feuilles, révélant l'épitaphe. On pouvait y lire: **"Ci-gît Lily et James Potter; amis aimés; parents aimants"**. En dessous, gravée d'une jolie écriture, cette phrase, qui sonnait si bien à ses oreilles: **"Le dernier ennemi à vaincre sera la mort."** Enfant, il n'avait jamais réellement comprit cette phrase, mais maintenant elle prenait tout son sens. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé.

Il se refusait à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais versé de larmes devant cette tombe. Il ne pouvait pas, imaginant que ses parents ne voudraient pas le voir affaibli. Mais aujourd'hui était particulier. C'était la dernière fois qu'il venait les voir. La dernière fois qu'il verrait cette maudite pierre, recouvrant ce maudit trou où ils pourrissaient ensemble. Il venait dire au revoir. Leur dire Adieu.

S'asseyant dans l'herbe, les bras entourant ses genoux, il commença à parler. Et il parla longtemps.

 **\- Salut papa, salut maman. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu vous voir... J'ai mon BAC. En fait, j'ai même une mention... Et aussi, j'ai un petit-ami. Un vrai, je veux dire. Il s'appelle Drago, Drago Malefoy. Et je suis amoureux de lui. C'est... Il est formidable.**

Il eut un petit sourire désabusé, puis reprit:

 **\- Ces derniers mois ont été compliqué pour nous... Surtout pour lui. Il a vécu des trucs pas drôle, il... C'était horrible, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait mourir. Mais il a survécu, il s'est battu. Et maintenant... Il va mieux. Il remonte la pente, même si c'est difficile. Je l'aide comme je peux, j'essaye de tout faire pour lui. Mais c'est dur. Il va mieux, petit à petit. Et je vais mieux aussi.**

Harry essuya une larme. Parler lui était dur, lui qui ne se confiait jamais. Il continua, la voix de plus en plus tremblante:

 **\- A cause de... Il est séropositif. Ça me fait peur, vraiment. Je le suis pas moi, mais j'ai terriblement peur pour lui. Drago, il s'en fout. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il dit. Il rigole même, il est content. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'au moins, il l'a sûrement refilé à pas mal de mecs de ses rendez-vous, et que c'est une bonne vengeance. Je sais que ça lui fait peur aussi, au moins autant qu'à moi, mais il veut me montrer qu'il est fort. Des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'il nie, qu'il minimise tout ce qu'il a vécu... Parce que c'est si horrible. Il a été abusé, violé, je ne sais pas combien de fois... Trop. Et ses parents... Il a été entouré de connards si longtemps. J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Je recolle les morceaux maintenant.**

Il attrapa une feuille morte et la tritura entre ses doigts, essayant de contrôler ses sentiments.

 **\- J'ai pas revu Tom depuis le jour de... De l'hôpital. Mais je sais que... Il a fait tuer Tony. C'est le gars qui a abusé de Drago la dernière fois. Il avait laissé du sperme partout, alors les flics l'auraient trouvé et il aurait sûrement balancé Tom et toute l'organisation. Les journaux ont dit que c'était un suicide, mais je sais qu'il a été tué. Je sais que c'est pas bien de penser ça, mais je trouve ça normal. C'était un salaud, il méritait de mourir.**

C'était vrai, il le pensait vraiment. En fait, il avait envie de tuer toutes les personnes ayant fait du mal à Drago. De ses propres mains même. Voyant que son esprit partait trop dans des idées vengeresses et qu'il commençait à s'échauffer, il se recentra.

 **\- Drago a pas passé le BAC. Il a pas pu, c'est trop dur. Il a encore du mal à sortir à l'extérieur. Il n'a pas revu nos amis non plus. Moi, j'ai essayé de les éviter au maximum. Ils s'inquiètent pour nous, mais je peux pas. Je supporte pas les sentiments des autres en ce moment, on en a déjà bien assez comme ça. On veut se reconstruire tous les deux d'abord.**

Puis, il assena, d'une voix chancelante, comme si le dire tout haut rendait la chose réelle:

 **\- On va partir. Drago et moi, on s'en va. Parce que Tom va pas en rester là. Il faut que je le protège, il est trop fragile encore. Et je suis pas assez fort contre Voldemort et ses putains de sbires. Alors on part, tous les deux. Loin. On va en Australie, chez Sirius. Il est sorti de prison l'année dernière, et je l'ai contacté. Comme c'est encore mon parrain, je lui ai demandé de devenir mon tuteur jusqu'à ma majorité. Il m'a dit que c'était pas un problème, qu'il nous accueillerait et que Drago pourrait finir sa scolarité là-bas. On va être bien, on va commencer une nouvelle vie. Je vais devoir dire adieu à Ron et Mione, et à tous les autres. Ça va être horrible, mais il le faut. Je veux que Drago soit heureux, et ici il ne pourra jamais l'être. Alors, je viens vous dire adieu à vous aussi. Je reviendrais peut-être jamais vous voir. Mais je penserais à vous, promis. Je... Je vous aime.**

Il se releva difficilement, les larmes coulant de ses joues et s'écrasant sur le sol. Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide, et murmura:

 **\- Vous auriez adoré Drago, j'en suis sur. C'est... C'est l'amour de ma vie. Comme vous deux. Je suis désolé si je vous aies déçu, si je suis pas comme vous le vouliez... Je suis heureux maintenant, enfin autant qu'on pourrait l'être dans ces circonstances. J'espère que ça vous suffit. Moi, ça me suffit. Et lui... il me suffit, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais maintenant je le sais.**

Il regarda son portable qu'il venait de vibrer, tout en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. Il lut le message de Drago, qui le pressait de le rejoindre au studio, et annonça dans un sanglot, avec l'impression que son cœur se déchirait:

 **\- Bon je... Je dois partir maintenant. J'ai un rendez-vous.**

* * *

 **Explication importante:**

En relisant la fiction, je me suis rendue compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair. Pour moi c'est logique, puisque je l'ai écrit, mais je l'ai pas du tout expliquer. Donc voilà:

Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy "donne" Drago à Harry, puis change d'avis et veulent le reprendre assez vite. Mais on sait pas pourquoi. En fait, c'est parce qu'au début, Harry l'a demandé à son père qui s'est dit que c'était un bon moyen d'éloigner Harry de lui, vu qu'il commençait à devenir très fort. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'est rendu compte qu'il perdait de l'argent parce que certains de ses collaborateurs étaient surtout intéressés par le cul de Drago. Donc il a voulu le reprendre.

Voilà, c'est tout bête, mais je me suis dit que comme je ne l'explique pas, peut-être que c'était pas clair pour tout le monde.

Sinon, je pense que je ne vais pas retoucher à la fiction, même s'il y a des imperfections et des choses illogiques, elle me plaît comme ça.

* * *

 **THE END**

Merci pour tout, encore une fois. Les rendez-vous, c'est terminé, et j'espère que ça vous aura plu, jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'ai adoré lire vos reviews chaque semaine.

Les personnages de cette fiction vont me manquer, surtout Drago pour sa sensibilité, et Neville, pour sa folie. Peut-être que je reviendrais écrire des OS Bonus pour cette fiction (en fait, pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà quelques idées, mais j'ai encore rien écrit du tout).

Je n'exclu pas complètement l'idée d'une suite non plus, mais pour l'instant, je veux me consacrer entièrement à mon autre fiction, que je commence et dont l'idée me tient vraiment à cœur. C'est une fiction que j'avais envie d'écrire depuis longtemps, qui me tournait dans la tête et dont je rêvais même parfois.

Je vous invite d'ailleurs à aller la voir, c'est un Drarry, mais aussi plein d'autres couples, et ça se passe en prison (donc c'est souvent très dur). Ca s'appelle: **Unité Hogwart:**

 _Résumé : Harry Potter. Matricule 99P421. Condamné le 7 novembre 1999 à la prison d'Azkaban à perpétuité, sans possiblité de liberté sur parole. Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour prendre prepét' ? Il a tué quelqu'un ?" "Bien pire encore." Bienvenue à l'Unité Hogwart. (UA; abus en tout genre)_


End file.
